Remansos de paz
by PrimulaD
Summary: Kakashi se ve obligado a aclarar sus sentimientos y descubrir los posibles motivos ocultos tras una misión accidentada.*Mal resumen falta de espacio, algo así como un viaje interior de los personajes. Advertencia: spoilers para quienes no sigan el manga*
1. Ecos del pasado

**Remansos de paz.**

**Capítulo 1: Ecos del pasado.**

"_Contra un momento perfecto, los siglos golpean en vano".  
Wen, Ladrón de tiempo, Terry Pratchet._

_Era como una caricia. Una fricción abrasadora y feroz que lo envolvía todo, sin embargo, con suavidad, desprendiendo suspiros silenciosos de viento que entretejían ambas manos, mientras alrededor de ambos fluía un ligero remolino electrizante cargado con el chakra de Gaara._

_Naruto lo miró fijamente, sin saber qué decir. Después de todo él era el Kazekage de Suna, mientras que Naruto ni siquiera había alcanzado el grado de chuunin. Ojos aguamarina se centraron en ojos azul cielo. No hubo más, no era necesario.  
_

La escena se repetía en el cerebro de Kakashi una y otra vez mientras yacía en el espartano cuarto del hospital, el chakra agotado y los músculos del cuerpo protestando con debilidad e ignorando soberanamente cualquier intento de incorporarse que quisiera hacer por voluntad propia.

Y aunque no era poco común que recorriera una y otra vez los detalles de una misión, tampoco era común que sucediera después de tanto tiempo, como ahora, después de una noche tan... apasionada, por decir algo.

– Kakashi –musitó la mujer, recorriendo con los dedos el torso desnudo.  
– ¿Mmm? –replicó él, atrayéndola hacia sí, depositando un beso sobre la coronilla.  
– Estás más distraído de lo normal –afirmó en un tono bajo, en cuyos acordes se podía percibir la sonrisa.  
– Maa, me levantas falsos –contestó él, en el mismo tono y, para certificar la protesta, estrechó aún más su cuerpo y le plantó otro beso, ahora sobre la frente.  
– Tal vez deberías hablar con alguien al respecto. –Afirmó ella, dibujando con un dedo el labio superior del shinobi.

Kakashi sonrió y, juguetonamente, rodó hacia un lado para posar su cuerpo sobre el de ella; la mujer dejó escapar una risita, que fue ahogada por los labios de Kakashi.

– Hablar no es mi fuerte –repuso él, separando sus labios, la sonrisa aún en la voz.  
– ¿En serio?

Un ruido en la ventana les llamó la atención, eran las 2 de la mañana, según pudieron constatar echándole un vistazo a los números que parpadeaban en medio de la oscuridad, plateada por los tímidos rayos de la luna llena. El halcón blanco de la Quinta anunciaba su presencia trepado sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Ambos se miraron.

– ¿Tú o yo? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo, desenredando los cuerpos.

La mujer se levantó de la cama, se cubrió con una sábana y abrió la ventana, el ave inclinó el pico hacia ella, desató de una de las patas el pergamino que indicaba una inequívoca convocación. Encogió los hombros y, suspirando, fue a darse una rápida ducha. Kakashi la siguió con la vista.

Acodado sobre la cama, observó silencioso el familiar ritual de vestido: el ajuste del body, el deslizar de la máscara integrada que dejaba al descubierto sólo los ojos; vio las calzas semi–holgadas ser sujetadas con firmeza por medio de vendas; el ajustar de placas pectorales y de antebrazos; el colocar de las protecciones de rodillas y espinillas; la vio trenzar el largo cabello, cubrirlo y anudarlo firmemente con la tela del hitai-ate; asegurar katana y ninjatō para, finalmente, deslizar la máscara de porcelana sobre el rostro.

– Nos vemos Kakashi –dijo saltando desde la ventana– no mueras.  
– No mueras Chita –respondió ausente, dejándose caer en la cama, sin poder evitar mirar con algo de desconcierto el espacio que ella dejara vacante.

Ella tenía una forma muy curiosa de atar el hitai-ate, pensó distraído, cubría frente y cabeza y luego, con las puntas, ataba el nacimiento de la trenza en un moño que era lo único que delataba un ligero toque femenino en una vestimenta guerrera, también pensó que era experta en kenjutsu, el mismo arte en que su finada madre lo había sido.

La marca general de todas sus relaciones "amorosas" era usualmente un ligero desapego, pero, el hecho de encontrar que estaba pensando en ese vacío de la cama o en el estilo peculiar de atar el accesorio ninja, e incluso relacionar la especialidad de su amante con la de su madre comenzó a encender una molesta alarma subconsciente.

"_¿Desapego?... ajá..."_

Quería a su pareja, la deseaba, era inteligente, discreta y peligrosa, el ANBU más veloz entre todo el equipo de asesinos, él incluido, vista aguda y rapidez extremas que hacían que la mayoría de las misiones que los Hokage al mando le asignaran fueran, ya la entrega de importantes pergaminos o un asesinato que tenía que realizarse en misión encubierta. Su apariencia normal contribuía a ello.

Hoy le había dejado entrever su preocupación por él, muy a su manera, pero era algo que no solía hacer; no pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez habían comenzado a cruzar la línea, _"¿hablar?, ¿con quién?"_ Hablar no era su fuerte a pesar de lo que Tenzô pensara; por lo general la gente interpretaba de manera errónea lo que él quería decir y aunque ello se prestaba a que pudiera atormentar a sus interlocutores, no dejaba de sentir una especie de frustración al respecto.

– No no no no no. No pienso seguir ese tren de pensamientos, –afirmó en voz alta, regañándose a sí mismo y cerrando la mente con obstinación en un esfuerzo voluntario.

El despertador sonó con un molesto y monótono "bip–bip" y Kakashi extendió la mano para apagarlo. Se incorporó, estirándose y espantando las telarañas de sueño que insistían en mantenerle unidos los párpados. Tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió perezosamente con el equipo normal y se sirvió un tazón de cereal con leche, pensando que tal vez almorzaría algo a media mañana.

Caminó con la nariz enterrada en Violencia Icha Icha mientras se dirigía a la piedra conmemorativa. Se detuvo enfrente, inclinando la cabeza en signo de respeto.

– Me dijo anoche que debía hablar con alguien, pero aún no sé qué es lo que tengo que decir, sólo vine a saludarte, no te olvido Óbito, ni a ti, Azuma. –Musitó ante la piedra, recorriendo con la yema de los dedos los nombres grabados. Era casi como tocar las presencias de los amigos perdidos, demasiados ya.

Minato le había dicho poco después de la muerte de Óbito, ante ese mismo monumento, que no era saludable que pasara tanto tiempo lamentando el pasado. _"Los errores nos ayudan a aprender, Kakashi, y estoy seguro que tú has aprendido, y no sólo a llegar tarde"_. Asuma lo había hecho casi con las mismas palabras.

No podía decir que estaba solo todo el tiempo, Óbito estaba con él siempre, físicamente, en ese ojo que evolucionaba por sí mismo, aunque no tan rápidamente como lo haría en un auténtico heredero del clan Uchiha; no obstante, no sólo era un ojo que le daba el poder de ver mucho más que un simple ojo con un Sharingan o aprender técnicas nuevas que su extraordinario talento propio podía utilizar a voluntad, eso no tenía importancia, lo importante era lo intangible, la presencia de Óbito ligándolos más allá de la vida, afirmando con ese legado su existencia, y con él, la existencia misma de Kakashi.

La soledad es un estado de ánimo.

_**Sunagakure, un mes después.**_  
Gaara miró por el amplio ventanal de la torre Kazekage. El paisaje, similar hacia donde él volviera la vista, consistía en una firme serie de construcciones en domo que coronaban las moradas de los habitantes de la vasta aldea, una de las más poderosas de las cinco naciones ninja.

Un conglomerado habitacional que había permanecido intacto gracias a él, pero no podía darse el lujo de regodearse en semejante hecho.

Ser el Kazekage podía significar ser el shinobi más poderoso de una aldea ninja, pero no implicaba de manera indiscutible el causar en sus vecinos o adversarios un temor reverente a su presencia, independientemente de las extrañas ideas que tenían sus gobernados; en el sentido político ser el Kazekage sólo significaba que alguien había accedido a un poder semejante al del señor feudal de la nación.

No se engañaba. El equilibrio de poder, que Suna había mantenido a través de tratados de paz y la, en otros tiempos, posesión del Ichibi, ahora se había roto; nada impedía que cualquiera de los países vecinos aprovechara la circunstancia para invadir Suna o destruirla, en el peor de los escenarios. A pesar de ello, el Kazekage, aparte de figura política, seguía siendo un arma mortal.

Las aldeas ninja mantenían una frágil armonía, dividiéndose las labores que por indolencia o falta de agallas se negaban a hacer, tanto los habitantes como los señores de cada país, comisionando las tareas normales o sucias a quien quisiera hacerlas por un precio que gustosamente pagaban con tal de deshacerse de semejantes incordios. Y era una tarea bastante agotadora el mantener un número constante de shinobis con todo lo que implicaba: los gastos de sueldos, equipamiento, pertrechos y demás cosas relacionadas con ello. Era como dirigir una nación dentro de otra, teniendo que apegarse a los lineamientos establecidos por el señor feudal mientras, al mismo tiempo, trataba de mantener un estándar de vida estable con los ingresos obtenidos por los quehaceres indeseados de otros.

Con las actuales condiciones políticas, el viento traía el olor a guerra, puesto que a Akatsuki, según sus informes, tan sólo le faltaba conseguir el Hachibi y el Kyūbi; era más que probable que comenzaran tiempos violentos.

Presionó el pulgar y el índice sobre su puente nasal, ahuyentando una migraña que amenazaba caerle como plomo. fundiendo a su paso las indefensas sinapsis en rango de daño.

"_Y pensar que Naruto quiere ser Hokage… tal vez debería tener una o dos palabras con él, quizá cambiaría de parecer."_

Naruto probablemente pensaba en el puesto de Hokage en términos de batallas épicas para salvar la vida de los aldeanos... en lugar de toneladas de papeles en qué estampar el sello oficial o tener que preocuparse de los pertrechos de cada misión, desde el entrenamiento de pequeños monstruos deseosos de ser ninja, hasta la tediosa tarea de supervisar todos y cada uno de los miembros que pudieran ser compatibles y aptos para cada estúpida misión para la que eran solicitados sus servicios.

No, definitivamente la vida de un Kage no era un mar de rosas. Más bien era una tortura burocrática que había sido estructurada para satisfacer la necesidad feudal de control, uno frágil, siendo como eran, la fuerza militar del país.

Y tampoco se engañaba en ese sentido. Tanto Konohagakure como Sunagakure, al ser dos de las aldeas ninja "ocultas" más poderosas y las que se repartían el mayor número de misiones variopintas, eran a su vez, blanco de las otras y no sólo para jugar a la guerra, sino por el simple y absurdo hecho de que todas, sin excepción, deseaban acaparar el mayor número de misiones para mantener su estilo de vida. No, la vida de Kage no era fácil.

Dentro de toda la mala fortuna, la única bendición que Gaara aceptaba graciosamente, era la de poder dormir. Sin el Ichibi, que mantenía insomne al jinchūriki fue capaz, finalmente, de conciliar el sueño. Y si bien descubrir el enorme placer de desconectarse de la cotidianidad le traía paz momentánea, aún le era difícil dormir por varias horas seguidas.

Era arduo desprenderse del hábito del terror, del miedo visceral de que su conciencia desapareciera tragada por el demonio interno, y también era difícil aceptar el tener que depender de otros para que velaran por esas escasas horas de sueño. Kankuro y Temari, sin embargo, tomaban turnos para velar por él, diciéndole que él siempre lo había hecho por ellos. Era cierto, Gaara permanecía alerta cuando iban en misiones, pero esa afirmación, cuando la escuchó por primera vez, le hizo sentir una emoción diferente. Se dio cuenta de que el miedo había desaparecido de las expresiones faciales de sus hermanos, siendo sustituido por un, últimamente bastante desarrollado, instinto protector hacia él.

Se dirigió a sus estancias, los dos asesinos que guardaban la puerta reconocieron su presencia con una ligera inclinación de cabeza; se deshizo del ropaje oficial y se recostó en la cama, esperando con paciencia que el sueño llegara a su realidad. El último pensamiento consciente que tuvo fue que dormir era semejante a la muerte, a esa muerte que había vivido hacía poco tiempo.

Voces ahogadas por la cualidad algodonosa del sueño hicieron que Gaara abriera los ojos casi al instante, se incorporó aguzando el oído, esforzándose en aclarar los sonidos provenientes de las pesadas puertas que separaban su habitación, probablemente era Kankuro, llegando a relevar la guardia. Se dejó caer en la cama, tratando de regresar a la inconciencia. En lugar de ello, se encontró mirando la cara de su hermano.

– Gaara, se requiere tu presencia –afirmó nervioso, sin proveer más explicaciones a su irrupción en el aposento.

Gaara no solicitó ninguna, se levantó, se echó encima la túnica de su rango y se encaminó, seguido por Kankuro y los dos asesinos hacia el complejo administrativo de la torre central. Los pasillos se iban iluminando a su paso, y pudo darse cuenta de lo inusual de que la torre en sí, se encontrara casi totalmente iluminada. Se detuvo en la antesala.

Ante él se encontraba Sai, sosteniendo a Temari por la cintura, un brazo de ella afianzado con esfuerzo sobre los hombros del shinobi. Gaara abrió mucho los ojos al ver que el otro brazo de su hermana presionaba un vendaje a la altura del abdomen, mismo que comenzaba a empaparse de sangre. Volvió la vista hacia Sai.

– Informe –dijo Gaara.  
– Kazekage-sama –Sai inclinó la cabeza en saludo– fuimos emboscados por ninjas del Agua. Temari-san pidió que se le trajera inmediatamente a su presencia, el capitán Yamato está en el hospital –terminó Sai, inseguro sobre dar toda la información.

Gaara hizo un vago ademán y la habitación se vació, excepto por Baki y Kankuro; sabía que ni Sai ni su hermana iban a hablar estando los guardias y demás shinobis rodeándolos. La pálida piel de Sai mostraba en su atuendo y en todas las partes expuestas las marcas de una dura batalla. Evitó sacar conjeturas y esperó que alguno de los dos comenzara la explicación.

Temari se aferró con más fuerza a Sai, jalando una profunda y penosa inhalación a sus pulmones. Sai la miró, el ceño fruncido, interrogante, ella posó sus hermosos ojos verdes en los de él y movió la cabeza. Sai sólo asintió y afianzó más el soporte de la joven.

– Temari, ¿qué sucedió? –preguntó Gaara que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

La misión en conjunto con Konoha era de rango "S", implicaba un asesinato, el rescate de un pergamino y la escolta del asesino, la cuarta persona que Sai había omitido mencionar. Baki y él personalmente, se habían encargado de los detalles diplomáticos del plan, ya que Konoha se encargaría de realizar las dos primeras fases, mientras que en la última, Temari completaría el equipo, manejando los delicados hilos que exigía la política sin que se iniciase una guerra por violación de fronteras, ya que su conocimiento de la zona era mayor. Dos luchadores de largo alcance: Sai y Temari y uno de corto-mediano que, por su experiencia, fungiría como capitán: Yamato.

– No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta Gaara –afirmó la kunoichi mirando a su hermano con una disculpa en los ojos– tenemos el pergamino –Sai, con su mano libre, extrajo de su mochila un estuche cilíndrico y se lo entregó al Kazekage, que lo tomó sin prestarle atención– y hasta donde sabemos, Chita-san eliminó el objetivo. La... la tercera parte es la que falló –terminó ella avergonzada. Era evidente que hablar le causaba un gran sufrimiento, pero también era obvio que estaba dispuesta a aceptar la culpa por el fracaso.  
– ¿Chita-san? –preguntó Gaara.  
– Aún vive, pero apenas –contestó Temari, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse estoica a pesar del dolor físico y el llanto que amenazaba desbordar sus ojos.  
– Sai-san, llévala al hospital. Temari, espero el informe completo mañana a primera hora. Baki...  
– ¿Sí, Kazekage-sama?  
– Envía al interrogador con Chita-san para confirmar o negar el asesinato, en cuanto tengas la respuesta envía a Takamaru a Konoha informando los resultados de la misión.  
– Kazekage-sama... –comenzó Sai, los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión preocupada en el rostro, normalmente estoico– el estado de Chita-san...  
– No te preocupes Sai-san, Yamanaka Inoichi entrenó personalmente al cuerpo de interrogadores, y auque no tienen esa barrera de sangre en específico, tienen habilidades similares, la técnica es... diferente a las de Ibiki-san. –Intervino Baki con delicadeza.

Sin esperar más explicaciones Sai utilizó su técnica y salió volando sobre una de sus bestias por el ventanal, con Temari en brazos, ella estaba demasiado cansada y con mucho dolor como para protestar por ser sostenida de esa manera, pensando vagamente en que así se cargaba a las novias, no a un compañero guerrero herido.

_**Konoha.**_  
– Tsunade-sama.  
– Shizune. –Contestó la sannin en reconocimiento, levantando la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando.  
– Confirmación del éxito de la misión en el país del Rayo. Pero... Chita-san.

El rostro de Tsunade se crispó al instante; Shizune pareció encogerse ante las llamas que parecían arder en los ojos de la Hokage y aunque ese peligro no estaba dirigido hacia ella, no pudo evitar ese estremecimiento en la piel.

– ¿Qué sucede con ella? –preguntó Tsunade puntuando cada palabra.  
– Está gravemente herida, es posible que no sobreviva –contestó Shizune con rapidez– el capitán Yamato y Sai-kun ya emprendieron el regreso, estarán aquí a primeras horas del día de mañana, Sai-kun está utilizando su técnica para avanzar más rápidamente; por la gravedad de las lesiones de Chita-san, Yamato-san decidió que permaneciera en Suna bajo tratamiento médico.

Tsunade se oprimió el puente nasal. "_De todas las complicaciones posibles_" pensó, no podía darse el lujo de perder a Chita, y no sólo por su valor de guerrero, sino por la importancia que esa mujer tenía en la vida de una de las personas que Tsunade más amaba después de Jiraiya, pensar en éste último hizo que un nudo aprisionara su garganta. Sus labios se estrecharon en una fina línea. Gruñó entre dientes las órdenes.

– Llama a Kakashi, que alguien sustituya a Sakura en el hospital, ocúpate personalmente de restablecer los niveles de chakra de Sai y su tratamiento médico, él, Anko y Yamato partirán de inmediato en búsqueda de Kabuto, por lo que me informó Hinata, es bastante probable que Orochimaru consiga hacerse de él, ese estúpido mocoso cree que puede dominar una conciencia como la de ese… ese... ¡ese bastardo debería morirse de una buena vez! –exclamó aporreando la mesa, haciendo que los papeles se separaran ligeramente de la superficie. Shizune temía preguntar lo siguiente, si bien era indudable que la Godaime se estaba conteniendo bastante, en otras circunstancias habría roto el escritorio... una vez más.  
– Tsunade-sama... ¿Naruto-kun? El equipo Kakashi...  
– Él está fuera de esto, apenas partió para Myobokuzán, es vital que continúe su entrenamiento, es muy probable que Naruto sea la única esperanza de Konoha. Shizune, temo que Akatsuki se mueva antes que terminemos los preparativos... –se detuvo, sin querer continuar con todas las ideas que rondaban su cabeza.– Envía de regreso a Takamaru solicitando al Kazekage un integrante local para el equipo Kakashi. Esperaré el informe de Yamato.

*********************

Un ligero "pop" marcó la materialización del ninja-copia causando un ligero sobresalto en la guardia ANBU de la Hokage. _"Hn"_ dejó escapársele Tsunade, de verdad que el estado de alarma en que estaban viviendo les estaba gastando los nervios, ellos mejor que ninguno deberían saber que nadie entraba en los aposentos de la torre Hokage si su presencia no era permitida. Cualquier intento de teleportación se vería frustrado por las barreras colocadas en puntos clave a raíz de la muerte del Sandaime, frustrado de manera por demás dolorosa. Konoha había asumido de manera errónea que era impensable un atentado contra el Hokage y había aprendido la lección a la mala. Tsunade miró hacia la guardia ANBU, que inmediatamente se retiró.

– Kakashi... –dijo ella saludando a la vez que le indicaba que la siguiera. Entraron a los aposentos oficiales de descanso.  
– Tsunade-sama –contestó él con una inclinación de cabeza, siguiéndola mientras advertía la presencia de Yamato, que se levantó del asiento en cuanto entraron– Tenzô... –asintió hacia su compañero, su mente comenzando a funcionar a velocidad.  
– Yamato, por favor, Kakashi-senpai –respondió en automático, dándose cuenta de que su antiguo superior sólo lo hacía por molestarlo. Kakashi no respondió. Tsunade estaba apoyada contra una mesa adosada al marco de la ventana, dándoles la espalda.  
– Kakashi, Yamato me ha hecho un resumen de la misión, pero quiero que escuches el informe completo, siéntense y... Kakashi –se interrumpió, dándose la vuelta y ambos pudieron ver que les estaba tendiendo una pequeña taza de sake; el pulso del ninja-copia se elevó, aceptó la taza, bajando su máscara y apurando de un trago el contenido.

Yamato se quedó perdido, no tanto por el rostro desnudo del ninja, era de los pocos que ya lo había visto otras veces, sino porque Tsunade había considerado que Kakashi iba a necesitar alcohol para procesar la información que él estaba a punto de detallar, súbitamente Yamato recordó algo y supo que él también necesitaría el estimulante, tomó con reluctancia la taza y apuró el líquido, evitando mirar a su antiguo camarada.

_**La misión.**_  
Tsunade detalló la primera parte de la misión a un par de silenciosos shinobis, rellenando sus tazas de sake.

Chita había sido llamada a la oficina de Tsunade a las 2 de la mañana. Arribó a la oficina principal de la torre media hora después aguardando instrucciones. Nadie tenía que decirle que el hecho de recibir el breviario de la misión personalmente, implicaba una misión de rango "S". La Hokage despidió con un gesto a sus guardias y le indicó que se sentara, ella obedeció en silencio, manteniéndose tranquila y paciente en lo que recibía las indicaciones.

El señor feudal del país del Rayo había sido informado de la presencia en su territorio de uno de los criminales más peligrosos de los libro bingo. Había conseguido infiltrar entre la servidumbre una espía que averiguó que un pergamino prohibido, robado a Suna durante la conspiración y consecuente asesinato del Yondaime Kazekage a manos de Orochimaru, estaba siendo custodiado por dicho criminal y un equipo de nukenin.

Con Orochimaru muerto, ya no existía la posibilidad de una alianza con Sonido, así que era probable que tuvieran la expectativa de poder negociar el ingreso a las fuerzas de Akatsuki utilizando dicho pergamino.

El señor feudal no quería problemas con Suna, por lo cual solicitó a Konoha el asesinato del criminal, avisando a Suna de la presencia del documento y garantizando el tránsito de los shinobis de ambas aldeas en su territorio y como prueba de buena voluntad, él pagaría por el trabajo de Konoha y la retribución del pergamino, cubriendo el costo de una doble misión de millones de ryũ. La intención del señor feudal era obvia, obtener una deuda de honor con el país del Viento y afianzar así, el tratado de paz existente entre ambas naciones, algo evidente por el hecho de que no encargara la misión de manera interna a Kumogakure.

Chita tendría que sustituir a la espía, encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para la eliminación del criminal, –Tsunade le tendió la fotografía del objetivo– y hacerse del pergamino. Ahí terminaba el trato con el señor feudal del país del Rayo. El señor feudal garantizaba el tránsito libre y la seguridad de Chita, pero no cuando abandonara la frontera. El Kazekage decidió apoyar al equipo de Konoha en la escolta de regreso.

– Yamato –dijo Tsunade indicándole al aludido que era su turno.  
– El equipo mixto nos dirigimos al país del Campo de Arroz, donde habíamos acordado encontrarnos con Chita-san, de ahí cruzaríamos el Valle del Fin ingresando a territorio del Fuego, Temari-san consideró ser esa la ruta más segura ya que había conseguido inmunidad diplomática de los pequeños países vecinos del Rayo...

A pesar de la información de la muerte del sannin y la destrucción de las bases donde hacía sus temibles experimentos con humanos, todos se sintieron más tranquilos tras abandonar la maldita tierra donde Orochimaru había hecho crecer Otogakure.

Con Akatsuki suelto, se habían extremado precauciones, garantizando el paso tan sólo a través de salvoconductos. Un ANBU era respetado en todos los países por acuerdo general debido a la naturaleza de sus actividades. No interferían porque eso implicaría la violación de los tratados y una probable amenaza de guerra. Así que tanto Yamato como Sai flanquearon a Chita apenas cruzar la frontera del país del Río, con Temari en la retaguardia. Según la lógica normal, nadie atacaría a un grupo que acompañaba a un asesino.

Aun sin tener salvoconductos para el país del Río, cruzaron sin novedad, dejando atrás el área en que se ubicaba la destruida cueva donde habían luchado Sakura y Chiyo contra Sasori y alcanzaron el bosque sin contratiempos. Se detuvieron a descansar turnando guardias.

– Chita-san, deberías dormir un poco más, yo tomaré tu guardia –dijo Sai mirando a la mujer que se veía francamente agotada.

El cansancio de la mujer era una consecuencia lógica de las actividades que debía haber realizado para llevar a término la primera parte de la misión, un mes era mucho tiempo para cualquier ninja, Sai mismo había hecho misiones encubiertas, el desgaste psicológico era lo peor, los sentidos en constante alerta y al acecho del momento oportuno para completarla.

Chita consideró la propuesta, demorándose en darle la respuesta a su compañero, que esperó paciente, finalmente le dirigió una larga mirada y asintió.

– Gracias Sai-san, –contestó.  
– Puedes retirar tu máscara, yo tomaré tu guardia y vigilaré tu sueño –dijo Sai sonriendo amable y sentándose frente a ella, dándole la espalda. Chita asintió, la confianza en un compañero era vital para todos los ninja.

Era un alivio retirar la dura máscara de su rostro, no le permitía dormir. Miró al chico, sin duda era un ANBU; alguien que hacía ese tipo de sugerencias y tenía la delicadeza de cubrir su identidad con su cuerpo tenía que serlo, aunque ella no lo hubiera visto antes. Y a pesar de que el hitai-ate cubría frente y cabello que, junto con la clásica máscara, dejaba al descubierto tan sólo los ojos, agradeció el gesto.

Sai despertó a sus compañeros y tras un rápido desayuno volvieron a emprender la marcha. A medio día de jornada fue cuando se desató el infierno.

La lluvia de kunai los hizo separarse involuntariamente, Sai desvió con el ninjatō las afiladas navajas y saltó hacia una rama alta invocando su bestia, varios ninja cayeron decapitados en un solo movimiento de la katana de Chita, mientras otro par salía despedido por los aires con el agitar del abanico de Temari. Yamato alzó la voz sobre el pandemonio: "¡Sai!-¡Chita!", y Sai se apresuró a elevarse en el aire montando a espaldas de la bestia a la ANBU, una flecha explosiva reventó la bestia alada de Sai en una lluvia de tinta, pero Yamato alcanzó a detener la caída de ambos extendiendo unos troncos mientras Temari mantenía a raya al enemigo.

Después todo pareció suceder a la vez, uno de ellos alcanzó a dar un profundo tajo a Temari que retrocedió rápidamente; otro de los atacantes lanzó un hacha de chakra que rebanó la madera que sostenía a Chita, prosiguiendo su camino hacia la que soportaba a Sai y antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, varios proyectiles hicieron explosión perforando los cuerpos de Chita y Sai. "¡Temari!" Yamato corrió hacia ella a la vez que hacía brotar nuevas ramas que detuvieron la caída de ambos shinobis y extendía un escudo de madera ante ellos, acto seguido desencadenó el Doton-Doryuu Katsu, la tierra se abrió separándolos de sus enemigos y Yamato sostuvo a Temari mientras ella invocaba la ayuda de Kamatari, que con un solo movimiento de guadaña seccionó limpiamente a los que habían quedado cerca de ellos.

Sai dibujó dos enormes bestias que alejaron al grupo lo suficiente para atender sus heridas, por fortuna ninguno de los proyectiles había afectado órganos vitales. No podía decir lo mismo de Chita, en el trayecto de huída se concentró en ella, retiró uno a uno los más peligrosos, con mucho cuidado y comenzó a inyectarle chakra y vendarla para mantenerla con vida… pero Sai no era médico, había un límite a lo que podía hacer, unido a que después de la batalla y de usar la técnica de bestias gigantes, su chakra estaba alcanzando niveles peligrosamente bajos.

Yamato ordenó el alto y Sai respiró aliviado, un poco más y habría caído inconsciente.

Las bestias depositaron su carga en el suelo antes de desaparecer de la vista. El capitán había hecho lo propio con Temari, pero la herida era bastante profunda, a pesar de su entrenamiento tampoco podía hacer más que dar primeros auxilios. Revisó al muchacho, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, a pesar de que su rostro parecía tan inexpresivo y pálido como siempre; había retirado la mayor parte de los proyectiles de su propio cuerpo, así que Yamato extrajo el resto que estaba visible y que Sai no había podido alcanzar; cerró las heridas más profundas y le dio una píldora de soldado y otra más para pérdida de sangre.

– Afortunadamente el enemigo nos perdió el rastro y alcanzamos Suna ese mismo día. Ingresé a Chita-san al hospital, mientras Sai y Temari-san entregaban el reporte a Kazekage-sama. –Terminó Yamato.  
– Poco convencional Yamato, tú eras el capitán –el reproche de Tsunade lo hizo palidecer.  
– Temari-san insistió en que era su estrategia de recuperación del asesino y tenía que afrontar las consecuencias –replicó inclinando levemente la cabeza.  
– Sin embargo, la misión fue un éxito, se cumplieron los objetivos. Gracias por tu duro trabajo –Tsunade expresó la fórmula de cortesía– y al momento no han habido pérdidas de vidas, protegiste bien a tu equipo.  
– Godaime... mis disculpas por el daño recibido por Chita-san... Sai resultó menos lesionado –explicó Yamato– debido a que la bomba de proyectiles estalló más cerca de Chita-san. –Yamato dirigió una nerviosa mirada de soslayo hacia Kakashi, que mantenía la vista fija en la taza vacía de sake, sin embargo podía percibir casi físicamente la concentrada atención del hombre.  
– Yamato, ¿eran miembros de Akatsuki? –preguntó Tsunade.  
– No usaban las capas, y los protectores que vi pertenecían a Kiragakure, todos ellos cruzados.  
– ¿Nukenin?  
– Muy probable, era un grupo numeroso, alcancé a contar un par de docenas, su objetivo era indudablemente Chita-san. Bordeamos el País de la Lluvia ya que Temari-san no pudo conseguir la dispensa diplomática... jamás entraron en consideración nukenin que, por otro lado, conocían las habilidades de nuestro equipo, ya que utilizaron ataques de largo alcance y clones.  
– Resultados del interrogatorio.  
– Aún no están completos Tsunade-sama, excepto la confirmación de la eliminación del objetivo. Tatsuya-san decidió llevarlo poco a poco debido al grado de daño en el cuerpo de Chita-san –respondió Yamato, volviendo a echar un rápido vistazo a su ex-capitán.  
– ¿Venenos?  
– No, no se encontraron rastros ni en Sai ni en Chita-san, sólo fue la fuerza de la explosión, calculada lo suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate pero viva. Pero sí contenían un fuerte anticoagulante, apuntando al debilitamiento –respondió Yamato.  
– ¿Cuál era el estado físico de Chita cuando tú y Sai partieron hacia acá? –preguntó Tsunade, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.  
– Los médicos del equipo ninja decidieron inducirla a coma con el fin de ralentizar lo más posible sus signos vitales y disminuir la pérdida de sangre.  
– Kakashi... –dijo Tsunade llamando la atención del shinobi,– Kakashi... –nuevamente no hubo respuesta– ¡HATAKE KAKASHI! –tronó.

Yamato bajó la vista para esconder la sonrisa que la actitud de Kakashi le causaba, no es que estuviera en estado de shock, tan sólo le gustaba irritar a sus superiores. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que la había escuchado a la primera.

El aludido dirigió un perezoso ojo hacia la imponente presencia de su líder.

– Tsunade-sama –contestó.  
– Comprenderás que no era necesario que supieras todos los detalles... pero decidí que era algo que tenía que hacer. Tienes una nueva misión: escoltar a Haruno Sakura hasta Suna para que se haga cargo de la atención de Uzumaki Momo. Partirán en cuanto estén listos. Yamato, puedes retirarte.


	2. El regalo

**Capítulo 2: El regalo.**

_Aprender cómo no hacer cosas es tan difícil como aprender a cómo hacerlas__.  
(__Yaya Ceravieja, Un Sombrero Lleno de Cielo, Terry Pratchett)._

– Kakashi –comenzó Tsunade, sentándose a un lado de él– investiga a fondo.  
– Sí, Tsunade-sama.

El silencio se hizo pesado, Tsunade esperaba una reacción, cualquiera, no esa expresión en blanco que le estaba mostrando, incluso el brillo de su ojo visible se veía opacado, añadiendo una profunda tonalidad de gris que velaba la pupila.

– ¿Desde...? –comenzó el hombre.  
– Soy la Hokage, si dos de mis shinobi más valiosos están involucrados tengo que saberlo.  
– Gracias.  
– Sabes que iría personalmente...  
– Lo sé y lo agradezco –Kakashi inclinó la cabeza.  
– Ahora hazme el favor de recolectar tus "joyas familiares" y ve al encuentro de Sakura. Retírate.

Kakashi desapareció en el acto con el pequeño "puf" de sus materializaciones. Tsunade no necesitaba más para saber el estado emocional del ninja, a pesar del cuidadoso y evidente control de su expresión corporal y de las bromas que solía hacerle delante de terceras personas, detalles pequeños, como ese, delataban el tumulto interior. En cualquier otra ocasión y a pesar de la mala fama que lo precedía, Hatake era respetuoso cuando estaban a solas. Por primera vez se cuestionó si era buena idea enviarlo a Suna. Le dio un golpe seco a la pared, tratando de desahogar la frustración que sentía.

"_Tendré que mandar resanar esto"_ pensó distraída, mirando la marca de su puño.

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, no ante los consejeros al menos, aunque ya lo había discutido con Jiraiya poco antes de que éste partiera en busca de información sobre Akatsuki, pero tenía fuertes esperanzas de que el Ninja-copia fuera el próximo Hokage. Como dirigente de la aldea era su deber considerar candidatos para sustituirla, como habían hecho su abuelo, su tío abuelo y Sandaime y antes de que la edad la obligara a ella a retirarse. La segunda opción era Naruto, si conseguía dominar las técnicas del ermitaño, se convertiría en un candidato elegible, pero, a pesar del amor que sentía por esa bolita de sol, sabía que le faltaba experiencia y madurez.

Hatake Kakashi, en cambio, tenía todo para ser un gran Hokage, incluida la voluntad de fuego, una tan grande como la que poseían sus antecesores, ella y Naruto. Y algo que tampoco admitiría en voz alta, y mucho menos a Kakashi –_Kami la librara de semejante fortuna_–, era la admiración y el afecto que ella misma sentía por el discípulo de Minato.

Su equipo le había comunicado sobre la relación amorosa de dos de sus shinobis. En una aldea ninja era parte del trabajo de ser Hokage. Y se había alegrado. Kakashi tendía a ser solitario y Momo también, cada cual por sus propias circunstancias. Desde que lo conocía, él no solía mantener relaciones largas; en un principio pensó que la actual tampoco duraría, pero pronto fue evidente que ella era importante para él; a pesar del trabajo y tras largas ausencias por ambas partes, terminaban en el departamento del otro tras cada misión.

No era una relación abierta, como la de Azuma y Kurenai, nunca se les veía juntos en público, la reserva de ambos había sido llevada hasta el extremo de que solamente los más cercanos lo sabían y respetaban esa discreción... todavía recordaba la reluctancia del equipo ANBU en informarle sobre ese aspecto de la vida de Kakashi. Y como médico, Tsunade no podía evitar sentirse emocionada al pensar en que tal vez habría la posibilidad de preservar los valiosos genes Hatake.

"_Estoy pensando como una vieja romántica". _

Y Momo, aparte de ser uno de sus ANBU especiales, era la hermana pequeña de la madre de Naruto. Se había ocupado del bebé siendo apenas una niña... hasta que el Consejo determinó que debía mantenerse oculta toda relación de Naruto con Namikaze Minato y con la familia Uzumaki, a fin de "protegerlos", basando sus argumentos en que un jinchūriki era una espada de doble filo. A Momo se le permitió quedarse en Konoha a cambio de permanecer en la sombra.

"_¡Qué diablos!, tal vez le ordene donar esperma." _Pensó irritada, haciendo una nueva marca en la pared.

**********************

– Kakashi-senpai... –la voz lo detuvo en seco saliendo de su departamento.  
– ¿Sí, Tenzô? –comenzó a caminar con su compañero a un lado.  
– Me gustaría poder acompañarte.  
– Todo está bien. –Contestó Kakashi con una de sus "sonrisas de ojo", advertía con claridad que el ANBU estaba perturbado y preocupado por él.

Yamato no contestó. Se sentía culpable. Cierto, aún no había muerto nadie, pero ese "aún" seguía siendo algo latente. A diferencia del temor reverente que el Ninja-copia despertaba en sus compañeros shinobi, Yamato sentía por Kakashi una admiración que rayaba en la adoración. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si lo considerara culpable, era muy factible que en ese mismo instante estuviera siendo amenazado con un kunai bastante afilado contra su cuello.

Hacía tiempo se había enterado que su ex-capitán sostenía una relación amorosa con Chita, una de sus compañeras del escuadrón ANBU élite. Conociéndolo, jamás comentó al respecto. Era algo de lo que, era probable, tan sólo Gai estuviera enterado, tal vez también Anko, al ser amiga de Momo.

– Senpai... Es tan sólo una suposición, pero tengo la impresión de que alguien intenta acabar contigo –dijo Yamato de improviso, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.

Kakashi detuvo sus pasos. Una suposición proveniente de Tenzô era algo para tomarse en serio. No por nada pertenecía al cuerpo élite de ANBU, la categoría superior a la que muy pocos accedían, bajo el mando directo de Tsunade.

– ¿Quieres decir que hay un traidor en Konoha?  
– No necesariamente, puede haber otro tipo de interés –hizo una mueca de disgusto–. Es sólo una suposición senpai –repitió.  
– Alguien con acceso a los registros del escuadrón élite.

– ¿Informaste a Godaime? –preguntó ante el silencio del hombre.  
– "Él" está bajo vigilancia desde que envió a Sai a entregar los registros a Orochimaru pero...  
– Tu registro aparecía ahí, al igual que todos los ANBU bajo órdenes directas de la Hokage. Fui informado.  
– Fueron cambiados los accesos y los encargados pero...  
– Entiendo.  
– Suerte. –Dijo Yamato despidiéndose de Kakashi.

El nombre estaba implícito, no pronunciarlo en voz alta era una convención.

En todo gobierno la divergencia en los intereses políticos internos representa una amenaza. Era bastante posible que Danzô existiera para mantener el precario equilibrio de una sociedad aquiescente; su tarea consistía principalmente en cuestionar las decisiones de la autoridad. Hasta cierto punto era algo necesario. El problema comenzaba cuando esa balanza fantasmal que mantenía todo en su sitio, comenzaba a inclinarse hacia una persona deseosa de poder, cuyo único designio era mantener un control basado en lineamientos arcaicos que amenazarían la paz conseguida tan duramente, sobre todo considerando las personalidades impulsivas del Raikage y Tsuchikage.

Raíz era peligrosa, el Consejo permitía su existencia por razones desconocidas y era bien sabido que Danzô se mantenía en el ánimo del señor feudal, eso también era peligroso. Una ligera inclinación de la balanza suele ser más que suficiente para romper el equilibrio.

**************

El día había sido tedioso para Izumo y Kotetsu, nuevamente les había tocado la guardia de la puerta principal, así que al ver a la guapa kunoichi acercarse se les iluminó el rostro. Izumo tomó el pergamino de misión revisándolo y procediendo a anotarlo en el libro.

– ¿A dónde esta vez, Sakura-san? –preguntó Kotetsu, demasiado perezoso como para echarle un vistazo al pergamino.  
– Suna –contestó Sakura, viendo cómo Izumo movía la cabeza ante la pereza de su amigo.  
– ¿Tan sólo tú y Kakashi-san? –preguntó Izumo, levantando la vista del pergamino.  
– Es una misión médica, Izumo-san –contestó ella sonriendo.  
– No especifica gran cosa. –Gruñó Izumo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, el gusto por el chismorreo no exentaba las aldeas ninja. Algo ocioso, considerando que el trabajo de los guardias era llevar un registro exacto de los movimientos de entrada y salida de cada misión; registro cuidadosamente resguardado por el ANBU de turno, en ese momento oculto entre el ramaje de los árboles, justo por encima de la muralla de la ciudad.

– ¿Algo de por allá? –preguntó Sakura.  
– ¡Sí! ¡Unas galletas del Kazekage! –exclamó Kotetsu sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sakura lo miró con incredulidad. Era una broma, ¿verdad? No se imaginaba a sí misma robándole sus galletas a Gaara, en el supuesto de que al susodicho le gustaran las galletas _"¿De dónde habían sacado esa idea"?_ El solo pensamiento le erizaba la piel. Ambos chuunin comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y Sakura se unió a ellos.

Kakashi apareció y se despidieron, ya habían cruzado la puerta cuando Sakura gritó:

– ¡Le pediré unas para ti Kotetsu-san!  
– ¡Era broma!  
– ¿Broma, Sakura? –preguntó Kakashi divertido de la cara maliciosa de la chica.  
– Ah Kakashi-sensei, Kotetsu-san quiere que le traiga unas galletas del Kazekage, lo menos que podía hacer era prometerle que le traería algunas.  
– Uh... ¿le gustan las galletas?... ¿y se las vas a pedir?  
– No, sólo le preguntaré a Temari dónde las compra –Sakura guiñó un ojo.

Los pensamientos son cosas traidoras que para mala fortuna siempre están contigo. Es algo de lo que no se puede huir, porque es imposible salirse del pellejo. La mente tiene voluntad propia y tiende a hacer lo que se le da la gana, así que sólo queda resignarse. Las máscaras de estoicidad sólo cubren el rostro, aunque algunas veces se extienden hasta la piel, convirtiéndose en armaduras de papel que arderán y se convertirán en cenizas al menor exceso de fricción.

Sakura podía sentir la tensión subyacente en su antiguo sensei.

No podía dejar de pensar en él como su sensei. A pesar de que había pasado más tiempo bajo la instrucción de Tsunade, Kakashi le había enseñado entre otras, dos de las lecciones más importantes de la vida shinobi: trabajo en equipo y valor. Había esperado del Equipo 7 más de lo que aparentaban ser capaces y ellos tuvieron que crecer en base a esas expectativas. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, sentía vergüenza de su propia inutilidad en esos días. Todavía se sentía por debajo del nivel de Naruto, y no quería ni pensar en Sasuke, Sasuke... su último encuentro había sacudido los cimientos de su razón y su determinación en hacerlo regresar. Sasuke había querido matarla en serio.

"_Matarnos A Ambos En Serio"._

Ese triste día Sai salvó la vida de Naruto con un movimiento perfecto, conforme a las habilidades de un ANBU y Yamato se interpuso entre ella y Sasuke, como lo haría todo un capitán para salvar la vida del médico del equipo. También se preguntó si Tsunade estaba luchando contra el Consejo y contra todos para evitar que catalogaran a Sasuke como renegado y, por lo tanto, objetivo de exterminio. Las aldeas ninja se ocupaban de sus propios shinobi.

Y con cada día que pasaba, Sakura comenzaba a perder las razones para traerlo de vuelta, a encontrar casi vergonzosas las forzadas excusas de "locura inducida por el sello maldito" y a lamentar ese aciago día en que hizo que Naruto le hiciera esa promesa que, estaba segura, era posible que lo llevara a la tumba si insistía en mantenerla.

"_¿Hay una fórmula para liberar a los amigos de una promesa?"_

Ya casi no recordaba cuál había sido el último día de paz.

Kakashi se detuvo en seco, sacándola abruptamente de la mazmorra de sus pensamientos, le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

– ¿Qué pasa, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó ella.  
– Tomaremos un descanso Sakura –contestó él sonriendo.  
– No es necesario, puedo continuar –protestó.  
– No, no puedes. Perdóname Sakura, no advertí tu cansancio antes.

"_¿Cansancio? ¿De qué está hablando?"_

Kakashi la tomó en brazos antes que tocara el suelo y la depositó suavemente junto a un árbol. Había estado tan absorto en tratar de desenmarañar la misión de Chita y extraer todas las implicaciones posibles, que no se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba exhausta por haberse visto obligada a mantener el paso que él había impuesto. Habían salido a media tarde y la luna ya estaba a medio camino en el cielo. El bajo nivel de chakra de la kunoichi debió haberlo alertado mucho antes.

"_Un rostro tan joven no debería tener semejante expresión de ansiedad",_ pensó sintiéndose pésimo. Los resultados de las últimas misiones del equipo Kakashi habían sido nefastos para la estabilidad emocional de todos los habitantes de Konoha, pero para Sakura, por su cercanía con Naruto, había sido peor. La amenaza se cernía sobre ellos como una nube tormentosa. Y ahora esto. Era como si los dioses estuvieran mofándose de ellos, de su mundo y de sus esfuerzos de paz.

La cubrió con una manta y se sentó a vigilar su sueño. Si Tsunade supiera que su alumna se había desmayado de agotamiento estando bajo las órdenes y supuesta protección de Kakashi, era más que probable que lo enviara volando hasta la luna de un trompazo.

Un vago sentimiento de culpa se le anidó en el estómago. Sakura era muy fuerte, _exageradamente_ fuerte, violenta, explosiva, una mini–Tsunade, muy talentosa e inteligente. Tal vez ella no se diera cuenta, pero para él quedaba bastante claro que Tsunade confiaba absolutamente en su talento médico.

Él se había concentrado en igualar la educación de los tres chicos, hasta descubrir que era imposible, el equipo de genin que le había sido asignado incluía un talentoso pero malhumorado e impaciente genio del clan Uchiha; una chica que sólo pensaba en llamar la atención de dicho genio, pero con un extraordinario talento en el uso del chakra y a... Naruto, una bola de sol hiperactiva con problemas de atención y retención, pero con la voluntad de fuego emanando por cada poro de su piel.

No tenía excusa, había descuidado la instrucción de Sakura. Se detuvo a analizar las habilidades de la niña: fuerza bruta sin una adecuada dosis de velocidad no significaba nada; sus ataques eran de corto alcance, y los más poderosos implicaban lo mismo que el chidori o el rasengan: efecto de túnel. Era lenta, más concentrada en técnicas defensivas que ofensivas y tendía a depender de los demás. Kakashi tomó una decisión: enseñaría a Sakura una técnica especial... después pensaría la manera de evitar que Tsunade lo enviara de una patada hasta... al menos hasta Suna, aunque si lo pensaba con calma eso le ahorraría viajar sobre sus propias extremidades.

Sakura abrió los ojos sobresaltada. El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, bañando con su luz la bruma de los bosques de la tierra del fuego, lo que hacía que todo se viera como a través de un tul ceniciento. Sintió un ligero rubor calentarle las mejillas cuando recordó que se había desvanecido. A ella, siendo médico, no debían pasarle esas cosas. Intentó moverse pero no lo consiguió. Otro intento más, no podía estar **así** de agotada.

– ¡Aghhhhhh! –al grito de la kunoichi le siguió un ligero temblor de tierra que ocasionó una lluvia de hojas.  
– Lección de estilo ninja No. 3.  
– ¿Ninjutsu? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando Kakashi-sensei! –gritó encolerizada, aún forcejeando contra unas 'ramas' que la mantenían sujetada firmemente contra el suelo.  
– Quiero ver cómo te deshaces de esa técnica.

Sakura lo miró incrédula. ¿Era una manía del destino que sus maestros fueran unos sádicos?, pero recordó a Iruka y perdonó al destino. Sentía la cólera formar un nudo frío en su estómago, comenzó a acumular chakra en muñecas y tobillos.

– La fuerza bruta no te servirá de nada –aclaró Kakashi, recostado cómodamente sobre el árbol más cercano a ella. La nariz enterrada en Icha Icha.

"_Me está poniendo a prueba"._

– ¡Al menos tómate la molestia de mirar cómo deshago tu maldita técnica! –tronó.  
– Maa Sakura, lección de estilo ninja No. 3.1: domina tu ira. –Dijo él sonriendo.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras a esto, pero tenía sentido. Respiró profundamente y soltó el chakra contra las ataduras y casi gimió al ver que seguían en su sitio, ni las víboras de tinta de Sai le habían dado tanto problema.

– Dije que no funcionaría.  
– Lección de estilo ninja No. 3.2: piensa –indicó Kakashi pasando la página del libro.

"_Piensa... se supone que es lo que hago mejor"._

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaaa! –gritó de frustración.

Kakashi apartó los ojos del libro y consideró si darle una pista más, después de todo en poco tiempo tendrían que continuar el trayecto. Alzó la vista y observó el lento ascender del sol, había tiempo; si ella no conseguía desenmarañar el acertijo, entonces no podría enseñarle la técnica, ya que requería un perfecto control de la musculatura. Sakura pareció advertir sus pensamientos, porque frunció el ceño en actitud concentrada, finalmente se puso de pie y Kakashi sonrió nuevamente.

– No es una técnica de atadura. –Declaró Sakura sintiéndose muy orgullosa de sí misma, pero lanzando una mirada asesina a las mancuernas y tobilleras de chakra, ahora sí percibía lo que eran, que seguían necias en su lugar.  
– No, no lo es. Una debilidad tuya es la velocidad, Sakura. Y eres un medi-nin a la defensiva –dijo Kakashi, esperó a ver su reacción.

Sakura lo miró enojada, sabiendo que tenía razón. No se había podido levantar por que las mancuernas y tobilleras le añadían un peso desmedido a su cuerpo. De entrada había pensado que era una forma de atadura, y conseguir incorporarse fue cuestión de física... moverse era otro asunto.

– Pesan demasiado –objetó débilmente.  
– La densidad es independiente del volumen así como el movimiento es lo contrario a la inercia... –se detuvo para después añadir– en algún momento cuestioné la costumbre del equipo Gai de utilizar pesas para entrenar los músculos y desarrollar la velocidad, ahora creo que funcionará para ti. Tu movimiento tiene que superar la densidad de esas mancuernas, Sakura. –Declaró Kakashi observando con cuidado a la joven, en cuyo rostro había aparecido un evidente rubor ante la sutil corrección de su sensei.  
– La _densidad_ de las mancuernas causa resistencia a mi movimiento –afirmó ella, irritación predominando sobre vergüenza.  
– ¿Recuerdas cómo te incorporaste? –preguntó Kakashi.

– Por eso es conveniente dominar la ira –sonrió al no recibir respuesta y comenzó a andar– avanzaré hacia Suna... no muy rápido –agitó la mano despidiéndose de Sakura que lo miró boquiabierta.

Sakura miró a su sensei retirarse. Lo había dicho en serio, estaba dirigiéndose solo hacia Suna... dejándola atrás. Sintió la ira arder en su interior.

– ¡Por Kami, soy la maldita medi-nin que tienes que escoltar! –gritó a todo pulmón, alcanzando a escuchar la ahogada risita de Kakashi.

"_Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió desarrollar mi velocidad" –_pensó amoscada– _"¡y mi puta tolerancia!, ¿quién necesita tolerancia cuando se es capaz de volar media jodida montaña de un solo golpe? ¡Aghhh!_

Paró la línea de pensamientos en seco, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, tenía que aprender templanza. Volvió a enfurecerse, a buena hora se le había ocurrido a Kakashi darle su atención, probablemente porque sus otros estudiantes andaban por otros rumbos, pero ¿ella qué culpa tenía? Se recordó que _ya no eran sus estudiantes_, sino miembros de su equipo, incluido Sai. Entonces _pensó_. En realidad él no tenía por qué preocuparse en enseñarle algo, ya no era su pupila, era su compañera de equipo; lo hacía por ella. De una forma no muy ortodoxa, como era su costumbre... y esa consideración que le había mostrado...

Naruto había dicho una vez, ante una lección teórica que no conseguía entender, que de todas maneras el cuerpo la iba a aprender. Bien, Sakura dejaría que su cuerpo recordara cómo carajo había conseguido levantarse. Respiró hondo y se relajó, entonces comenzó a avanzar, paso tras penoso paso.

"_Densidad y... una mierda, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé"._

– Kai –pronunció Kakashi formando sellos a gran velocidad y liberando el jutsu, consiguiendo que Sakura gritara al aparecer él a su lado, aproximadamente dos horas de camino después. Lo único que salvó al ninja de recibir un violento derechazo fue el momento de inercia de Sakura, que acabó tendida en el suelo mirándolo desconcertada.  
– ¡Kakashi-sensei, al menos pudiste advertirme que ibas a soltar el jutsu!

Kakashi le tendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Sakura pensó en lanzarle un golpe pero rechazó la idea, de cualquier forma, nunca conseguía atinarle. El hombre descubrió su Sharingan y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sakura, hizo un ligero sonido parecido a "shh", Sakura lo miró interrogante.

– No te muevas, permanece totalmente quieta –indicó él.  
– Kakashi-sensei, me estás asustando –dijo ella, sin embargo obedeciendo.  
– ¿Recuerdas las lecciones sobre los elementos, Sakura?  
– ¡Por supuesto!  
– ¡Es una suerte que seas tan inteligente! –exclamó feliz. Sakura lo miró incluso con más sospecha.  
– ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Qué tiene que ver con que no me mueva? –preguntó ella intranquila, pero Kakashi incrementó la presión sobre sus hombros.  
– Aún no.  
– Kakashi-sen...  
– Un momento más.

Kakashi no le estaba pidiendo confianza, sabía que ella confiaba en él. Pero el estómago de Sakura estaba haciendo piruetas a su antojo a pesar del esfuerzo que ella ponía en controlar la aprensión. El gentil fluir del chakra blanco del hombre se abría camino en su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir incómoda e invadida, trató de no retorcerse, no era la primera vez que le inyectaban chakra, aunque generalmente era para disipar un genjutsu. Finalmente, tras lo que pareció un largo "momento más" la soltó. Sakura sintió como si su peso –densidad– se hubiera aligerado bastante. Él comenzó a caminar y ella se apresuró a emparejarlo, notando que de verdad iban _caminando, _no avanzando a velocidad como solían hacer los shinobis.

– Tú y yo tenemos algo en común, Sakura. Una reserva de chakra no muy alta, pero la habilidad necesaria para manejarla a la perfección. –Afirmó Kakashi con el tono de voz ligero que utilizaba normalmente. Sakura se ruborizó, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que su _sensei_ la regalaba con algo parecido a un cumplido.

"_¡Y uno gigantesco"!_ Pensó Sakura, saltando internamente de alegría "_¡Sí!" _y deseando que cualquiera de sus sobresalientes compañeros de equipo escucharan semejante cosa. El gran ninja-copia comparando sus habilidades. Su pecho se llenó de una emoción olvidada.

– Tsunade-sama te ha convertido en una excelente kunoichi –continuó, ahora con el tono de voz que utilizaba cuando quería ser tomado en serio.  
– Gracias Kakashi-sensei. –Respondió Sakura, olvidando las injurias a que se había visto sometida desde que abriera los ojos esa mañana. De manera ausente se llevó una cápsula de soldado a la boca.  
– Hay algo más en lo que somos afines –continuó Kakashi– en la capacidad para manejar jutsus del yin-yang.

Ahora sí, Kakashi se había pasado, definitivamente se le había zafado un tornillo, tanto tiempo en el escuadrón ANBU forzosamente tenía que haberlo dejado chalado. Sakura lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos. Los jutsus basados en el yin-yang no abundaban en Konoha, estaban limitadas a ciertos clanes, como el Nara, y siendo tan raros ella había supuesto que estaban limitados a barreras de sangre. Demasiado aturdida como para argüir, sólo sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en las palabras de él.

– La combinación del doujutsu del Mangekyou-Sharingan con el yin, me permite transferir habilidades.

Sakura sentía que si abría más los ojos se le saldrían de los cuencos oculares. Así que abrió la boca.

– Maa, Sakura-chan –sonrió, sin ocultar la diversión que le causaba la cara de la chica– para poder realizar ese doujutsu es necesario que exista cierta afinidad elemental, aunque... no es como lo que hace Itachi –Kakashi aclaró tocándose la barbilla, aunque Sakura se preguntó qué hacía Itachi.  
– ¿Me hiciste un regalo, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó Sakura, indecisa.  
– No. Sólo desaté la habilidad latente necesaria para enseñarte una técnica grado A, S si la perfeccionas –dijo él sin darle importancia.

No pudo evitarlo, le saltó al cuello abrazándolo emocionada, las lágrimas desbordando sus ojos. Kakashi se quedó sin saber qué hacer, podía lidiar con una Sakura tirando golpes mortales que él evadía sin problema, en su mayor parte; o una Sakura gritando en un grado de decibeles que parecían imposibles de alcanzar por un simple humano, para eso tenía sus tapones, (que también le permitían dormir cuando un inquieto Naruto decidía entrenar de noche), pero una Sakura llorando de emoción por un acto tan simple, para él, era algo nuevo en el repertorio.

– Ya, ya Sakura –dijo él dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Continuaron caminando al mismo ritmo, y reanudó la charla. La joven enfocada de lleno en lo que él decía.

– Dentro del cuerpo existen dos canales principales de energía que se entrelazan como una serpiente a lo largo de la espina. Esas energías son conocidas como el yin-yang. El yin es la energía femenina, considerada como la oscuridad y el yang es la energía masculina, considerada como la luz.

Sakura lo miró indignada, eso le sonaba completamente machista. Recordó los gritos de protesta cuando Iruka dijo casi las mismas palabras en clase, ya muchos años atrás. Pero siguió prestando atención. Kakashi había esperado que ella dijera algo u objetara, al no hacerlo, continuó.

– Ambas energías tratan de equilibrarse, sin embargo, la naturaleza de cada persona tiende hacia el yin o hacia el yang. Tu yin es muy fuerte, Sakura, ¡No me mires tan enfurruñada! –dijo él presentando las palmas en defensa y con su "sonrisa ocular".– Además, el yang es el fundamento de tu fuerza bruta y lo que impide que mueras por agotamiento de chakra al utilizar tan sólo una parte de lo que normalmente requeriría.  
– Sí... y me estaba pareciendo machista –dijo ella sonriendo de sus propias reacciones.  
– Pero el hecho de que una de esas energías sea muy fuerte, te permite controlar técnicas que caen en ese rango. El yin transforma al yang y viceversa.  
– ¿Qué habilidad 'desataste', Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó con curiosidad.  
– La velocidad, pero puse un sello que tendrás que desenganchar tú personalmente para poder utilizarla a tu antojo –sonrió. Una alarma de pánico agitó a Sakura.  
– ¿Sello? ¡Estás loco o qué! –exclamó perdiendo una vez más la paciencia.– ¿De qué me sirve una jodida habilidad si tiene que estar sellada?  
– Calma, calma. La velocidad no es algo a tomarse a la ligera. El cuerpo humano tiene un límite de desplazamiento, se necesitan años de adiestramiento para poder controlar la velocidad que ahora tienes sin que signifique un desgaste metabólico y muscular importante.  
– Oh...  
– Creo que ya lo entendiste –dijo feliz.  
– Lo mejor es, entonces, soltarla poco a poco.

Kakashi asintió y se detuvo una vez más, enseñándole la secuencia de sellos para "desatar" la habilidad, instruyéndola a que con el último, tocara su muñeca izquierda.

– Es parecido a la técnica de abrir una de las ocho puertas, pero sin la explosión de chakra que esa técnica implica. Tu organismo y el mío, funcionan mucho mejor con una corriente continua de chakra disponible que podemos acelerar o ralentizar a voluntad.

– La secuencia de signos que te mostré no está completa –continuó– pero por ahora será suficiente. La transferencia que hice ha incrementado tu capacidad de movimiento, detenerte en uno u otro símbolo hará que puedas controlar esa capacidad.  
– Entonces, ¿las mancuernas fueron para evitar que saliera despedida hacia el infinito? –preguntó alarmada, sintiendo una vez más, ganas de aporrearlo... intentar golpearlo... Pero sabía que ahora, cualquier movimiento que hiciera sería peligroso. Se quedó muy quietecita.  
– Ehhh... algo así –sonrió Kakashi, rascándose la nuca.  
– Kakashi-sensei, eres definitivamente malévolo.

Kakashi hizo otra secuencia rápida de signos y un par de mancuernas de un chakra increíblemente azul aparecieron en el tobillo izquierdo y la muñeca derecha. Sakura respiró aliviada.

– Eso restringirá tus movimientos un poco. Ahora sí, avancemos. Creo que para cuando lleguemos a Suna, ya habrás aprendido a controlar razonablemente la velocidad.

El avance a partir de ahí fue mucho más rápido y su cuerpo parecía no resentir el cansancio, hubo de admitir Sakura, echando un rápido vistazo a su sensei que ahora parecía mucho más relajado. Kakashi cerraba a ratos su ojo visible, por un _rato largo_ y ella se preguntaba si era lo que alguna vez Iruka mencionara en clase respecto a la 'percepción sin sentidos', dudaba que estuviera avanzando dormido, algo que hacían Lee o Gai impelidos por el ímpetu de la juventud, tomó nota mental de preguntarle sobre ello. Kakashi le hizo intercambiar las mancuernas de chakra y poco después tomaron un pequeño receso. Desempacaron sus alimentos y disfrutaron el descanso.

– ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura? –preguntó él descubriendo el Sharingan.  
– Menos cansada –admitió ella sonriendo.  
– Tus niveles de chakra permanecen estables –afirmó cubriendo el Sharingan, aparentemente satisfecho de su examen.  
– ¿Así es como lo haces, Kakashi-sensei?  
– Maa, es complicado... el Sharingan no es un don de los dioses... exige cantidades excesivas de chakra, no puedo desactivarlo a voluntad pues no es parte de mi cuerpo, sumado a mi velocidad genética me pone en riesgo de agotar el chakra muy fácilmente. –Dijo afable. Sakura lo miró sintiendo nuevamente esa admiración infantil.  
– La resistencia, al igual que los niveles de chakra se desarrollan con el tiempo –comenzó ella– Kakashi-sensei. ¿Por qué crees que Tsunade-shishoui no insistió en mejorar mi velocidad?  
– ¿Qué tan lejos estás dispuesta a llegar, Sakura? –respondió Kakashi.  
– Kakashi-sen...  
– Las técnicas de alto nivel ponen en riesgo al cuerpo, en el caso del genjutsu a la mente, usarlas o no, requiere una madurez que tal vez no se posea. Un gran poder implica una gran responsabilidad, pero ante todo recordar que tan sólo somos humanos.

Sakura no le contestó.

– Por otro lado, tal vez Tsunade-sama tan sólo estaba demasiado ocupada –dijo él, sonriendo, negando la seriedad con que hizo la afirmación anterior.

Sakura sonrió con él. Entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, era probable que ella no tuviera la madurez suficiente para evitar _dañarse a sí misma. _La respuesta-pregunta también implicaba otras cosas, _¿"Qué tan lejos estás dispuesta a llegar?… 'para recuperar lo que amas', ¿para recuperar a Sasuke?... 'para conservar lo que amas'..._

*************************

La amplia gradería esculpida en la muralla que marcaba la entrada a Suna, comenzó a aparecer en el horizonte. Parecía una montaña natural cortada a tajo o una compactación de arena, pero lo cierto es que constituía una defensa efectiva contra los fuertes vientos y tormentas del desierto, sustituyendo eficazmente la labor de las barreras de árboles. Vientos violentos, más arena acarreada significaba erosión constante; construida o natural, la muralla encerraba la ciudad en un capullo protector. El preludio de la noche era anunciado con los tonos rojizos y dorados que iluminaban las dunas.

Kakashi disminuyó la velocidad y liberó a Sakura de las "pesas" de chakra, indicándole, a la vez, que no perdiera la concentración.

No tenía que decirlo, era importante.

Kakashi le había dicho que no era un regalo, pero ahora, dudaba seriamente de la veracidad de las palabras de su sensei. Su cuerpo lo exhalaba por cada poro, sentía una ligereza que era intoxicante. Percibió la mano de Kakashi posarse en su hombro y darle un apretón-recordatorio de que disminuyera el ritmo, asintió, avergonzada, dando un rápido repaso a su respiración y metabolismo.

– Después de esta jornada necesitarás un profundo descanso. En lo que tus músculos se acostumbran al ritmo –dijo Kakashi– es probable que padezcas calambres en las piernas y que por la tensión sientas adoloridos brazos y hombros.  
– Entendido.  
– También tendrás un poco más de hambre de lo normal, así que olvida la dieta por un tiempo.– Comentó Kakashi sonriendo.  
– ¿Alguna otra recomendación?  
– La velocidad funcionará solamente cuando liberes el sello, para evitar accidentes; en lo que tu cuerpo se acostumbra será conveniente que la mantengas sellada, observa bien.

Le enseñó la secuencia y le indicó que se tocara el ombligo, Sakura rió internamente. Para tener fama de pervertido, su sensei evitaba tocarla en lo posible, recurriendo incluso al infame Sharingan.

Tres shinobi se acercaron a darles la bienvenida, uno de ellos era Kankuro y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que usualmente era Temari quien los recibía; esperaba que en este tiempo se encontrara más recuperada de sus heridas. El capitán Yamato le había dicho que había sido un corte profundo y le había descrito con detalle el método de primeros auxilios que había usado; en ese momento Sakura se sintió admirada una vez más de las extraordinarias habilidades que exhibía sin pensarlo el serio capitán.

Pensó si ella en algún momento llegaría a ser como Kakashi, Yamato, o como Sai, utilizando su propio poder de manera tan natural que parecían carecer por completo de él. Peligrosos, pero aparentemente inofensivos. Sacudió la cabeza, extrayéndose de sus pensamientos.

– Gracias Kakashi-sensei –murmuró acercándose a él, Kakashi sonrió nuevamente, negando con la cabeza.  
– Sakura, Kakashi-san, bienvenidos –saludó Kankuro. Sakura advirtió que vestía con un traje normal de shinobi en vez de su atuendo normal.  
– Kankuro –saludó Kakashi, inclinando la cabeza brevemente.  
– Buenas tardes Kankuro –saludó Sakura, echando a andar a un lado de él.  
– ¿Viajaron a marchas forzadas? No los esperaba hasta mañana por la noche.  
– Lamentamos interrumpir tu agenda, Kankuro –se excusó Kakashi.  
– En lo absoluto. Ya notifiqué a Gaara de su arribo, los está esperando.


	3. Destino

**Capítulo 3: Destino.**

"_El espejo se ve en el espejo"._

_Duncan Idaho, Casa Capitular: Dune, Frank Herbert._

Kankuro los escoltó hasta la puerta de la oficina principal, los ANBU de guardia se apartaron. Kankuro abrió la puerta, indicándoles que entraran y los siguió en silencio. El Kazekage los recibió en el amplio y ordenado recinto. La vestimenta azul-blanca resaltaba sus dos características sobresalientes: grandes ojos color aguamarina y fino cabello rojo-quemado, llamas sangrientas que acentuaban la palidez natural del delicado rostro, tonalidades aún más contrastados por el atardecer que comenzaba a despedir al día de Suna colándose por los amplios ventanales. Hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza en reconocimiento a su presencia, los ojos apenas evidenciando un ligero desconcierto.

– Kazekage-sama –saludaron ambos haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– Kakashi-san, Sakura-san... ¿Naruto-kun? –preguntó.

– Naruto se encuentra entrenando, Kazekage-sama. Tsunade-sama consideró que no era necesario llamarlo de regreso para esta misión –contestó Kakashi.

– Kazekage-sama, me gustaría ir ahora mismo al hospital –declaró Sakura.

– Sakura, tal vez debieras descansar un poco –intervino Kakashi.

– Puedo soportarlo –dijo ella sonriendo. Kakashi asintió.

– Kankuro, acompaña a Sakura-san al hospital. –Dijo Gaara dirigiéndose a su hermano.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Gaara indicó a Kakashi que se sentara. Una kunoichi acercó discretamente una bandeja con un servicio de té y galletas. Kakashi carraspeó para esconder la risa que amenazaba escapársele, parecía ser que en efecto, al Kazekage de Suna le gustaban las galletas. ¿Quién habría pensado que fuera de diente dulce? Gaara esperó paciente a que el ninja-copia hablara, mordisqueando discreto una galleta.

– Kazekage-sama... –comenzó Kakashi, dominando la ansiedad que sentía por alcanzar a Sakura en el hospital.

– Nuestros medi-nin son excelentes, con la ayuda de Sakura-san, Chita-san se recuperará.

– Kaze-

– Gaara.

– ¿Perdón? –pestañeó confundido.

– Llámame Gaara.

Era curioso cómo la voz de Gaara tenía esa cualidad de mando a pesar de su edad. Le había pedido que prescindiera de las formalidades en el tono de alguien acostumbrado a ser obedecido, se sintió desconcertado ante la mirada tranquila de ese joven tan circunspecto.

– ¿Chita-san es importante para ti, Kakashi-san? –preguntó Gaara a quemarropa, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos más íntimos.

Nuevamente el desconcierto.

_¿Todos los jinchūriki son tan perceptivos?_

Kakashi no contestó. Gaara era considerado un genio, incluso en Kohoha; por algo había sido nombrado Kage, que no era un título que se adquiría por herencia. Esos ojos de color increíble ocultaban una aguda inteligencia. Mantenía una cuidadosa estoicidad en el rostro, que no traicionaba el hecho de haber sufrido vivencias extremas.

– La Hokage me informó que el equipo Kakashi había sido enviado en misión a Suna –comenzó Gaara, sin esperar la respuesta del hombre y cambiando el tema con rapidez– solicitó se asignara una persona al equipo para comenzar la investigación. Ya he solicitado del Raikage la gracia diplomática, en caso de que sea necesario ir a Rai no Kuni.

– ¿Has asignado al nuevo miembro del equipo?

– Iré yo.

– Kazekage-sa... Gaara-sama, no creo que sea...

– Gaara solamente. –Interrumpió.– Suna... Yo, tengo una deuda con Konoha, y es evidente, por la rapidez con que Sakura-san y tú llegaron aquí, que Chita-san es importante para… Konoha y Konoha es importante para Naruto. –Declaró con sencillez, ojos límpidos, desprovistos de la violencia que le conociera 3 años atrás.

"_Para _Naruto_... no es cuestión de política, es personal"._

No obstante, Kakashi advirtió la ligera pausa antes de que dijera 'Konoha'. La implicación era clara, estaba extendiendo su amistad al resto del equipo de Naruto.

Gaara se levantó y trajo de su escritorio una gruesa carpeta. Se la tendió a Kakashi, sentándose nuevamente.

– Es el reporte del equipo de interrogación. He asignado habitaciones para ustedes en el complejo de la torre, así como una guardia ANBU para cada uno –Gaara se ocupó en rellenar su taza de té y en escrutar el contenido, acunándola entre delicados dedos.

Kakashi se recordó con firmeza lo notable de la percepción del joven, así que antes de echarle un vistazo a la información enmascaró con más cuidado aún sus emociones.

Es curioso cómo, cuando estás a la expectativa de algo y esto sucede, el cuerpo reacciona con agitación y sudor frío; el tiempo parece detenerse y te encuentras en la disyuntiva de si enterarte de algo que temes conocer o apurar el cáliz hasta el fondo. Kakashi abrió el legajo que, a primera vista, estaba meticulosamente detallado. Luchó por un momento entre la necesidad de saber y la de ir al lado de Sakura para enterarse del estado de Chita.

Sabía, por las palabras anteriores de Gaara, enfocadas en definitiva a otorgarle un nivel de confianza mayor, que podía confiar en él, pero esperaría a leer el informe obtenido por los interrogadores antes de tomar una decisión al respecto. No obstante, si la 'suposición' de Tenzô era cierta, los asuntos internos de Konoha habían llegado al punto de choque con los personales y ese era un aspecto delicado que en definitiva no entraba dentro de la información que pudiera entregar a un Kage de otra nación.

'_Proteger lo que es importante para ti'_ no era una simple afirmación, era la base que daba origen a la voluntad de fuego.

Gaara se levantó de pronto, dejando la taza sobre la bandeja, el contenido intacto.

– Me excuso, Kakashi-san, tengo algunos asuntos por atender.

La discreción del Kazekage resultó algo inesperado para Kakashi, aunque la sutil elegancia de apostura y modales eran propios de la crianza en el seno de una familia de alto nivel, e independientes del horrible pasado que el joven de la arena había vivido.

– Gaara-sa... Gaara, –se corrigió– me dirigiré al hospital.

– El equipo ANBU te escoltará –dijo Gaara levantándose, Kakashi le siguió, tomando la gruesa carpeta que contenía el informe.

– Mañana al mediodía te informaré mi decisión –dijo Kakashi, el Kazekage se limitó a asentir.

Gaara observó al hombre abandonar las instalaciones a toda velocidad, escoltado por dos ANBU. Miró ausente las tazas de té y advirtió que Kakashi no había tocado el suyo. La reprimida inquietud del hombre, hábilmente camuflada con una máscara imperturbable, asomaba apenas en mínimos detalles.

Gaara mismo era un maestro en ocultar sus emociones, '_los shinobis no demuestran sus emociones'._ Era parte del código ninja.

Sin saltarse el protocolo, la Hokage había asentado en el breviario la misión de Sakura y también indicaba que, una vez que Kakashi estudiara los resultados del interrogatorio, decidiría si dirigir o no una misión de investigación, según y donde fuera conveniente, en caso afirmativo solicitaba un ninja para cubrir la ausencia del resto del equipo, manteniendo el equipo en un precario mínimo de 3.

La premura de la medi-nin en dirigirse al hospital a pesar del obvio cansancio pintado en su pálido rostro, más que otra cosa, le había hecho pensar en la posible importancia personal que pudiera tener la ANBU o para la aldea de Konoha o para la misma Tsunade. Ese pequeño tic en la parte del pómulo visible de Kakashi cuando objetó el cansancio de Sakura, y la rápida mirada de ella tratando de darle algo de tranquilidad...

Kakashi lo intrigaba. Era cierto que el hombre no era de charla inútil, aunque con su equipo parecía llevar una relación afable. La apariencia perezosa y apática eran una extensión de la máscara que cubría su verdadero ser. Sus informes indicaban las paradas ocasionales con Naruto en Ichiraku, y tan sólo dos lazos especiales, entre Sarutobi Asuma, recién fallecido, y Maito Gai.

Recordaba al último del poco tiempo que permanecieron en Suna tras su rescate; Kakashi apoyando un brazo familiarmente sobre los hombros de Gai, mientras éste le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie sosteniéndolo por la cintura. Se preguntó cómo era posible que dos personalidades tan diferentes pudieran tener una amistad semejante. Sin embargo, esos mismos informes asentaban que ambos se habían graduado a edad muy temprana en la academia, aunque en años diferentes, y ambos eran ex-ANBU. Entonces, no era de extrañarse que fueran maestros en el arte del engaño, usando máscaras, aunque diferentes.

El suave sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Kankuro.

– Temari ha sido dada de alta, ahora mismo está reposando en sus aposentos. –Informó Kankuro agarrando la abandonada taza de té, ya frío, y un par de galletas– Sakura-san comenzó el tratamiento de Chita-san.

– ¿Cuál es su estado?

– Sakura-san dice que es posible que tarde toda la noche en sanar las heridas, pero mientras esperaba a Temari para traerla a casa, me informaron que ya había conseguido eliminar del todo el anticoagulante residual del cuerpo de Chita-san –respondió Kankuro entre bocados de galleta.

– Entonces todo estará bien.

– Si alguien puede sacarla adelante es ella –sonrió Kankuro, encogiendo los hombros, finalmente Sakura le había salvado a él cuando ninguno de sus médicos había conseguido encontrar el antídoto contra el veneno de Sasori.

Gaara asintió, la chica era talentosa, no sólo como médico. No tenía todos los detalles de la lucha contra Sasori, pero el hecho de que la misma Chiyo-baa hubiera aceptado pelear codo a codo con ella indicaba una habilidad superior, sin contar que derrotar a un Akatsuki era algo de lo que pocos podían vanagloriarse.

Ahogó un bostezo y su hermano lo miró, la boca ligeramente curvada en una sonrisa. Ahora que podía dormir parecía bebé, resistiéndose.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Gaara, hostil.

– Vete a dormir hermanito –dijo Kankuro, la calidez de su voz envolviendo a Gaara como una suave cobija.

Esa muestra de afecto era algo que Kankuro hacía únicamente cuando estaban solos. Gaara hizo un gesto que equivaldría a elevar una ceja, "_tal vez debería dejarlas crecer",_ pensó, de todos modos era tan sólo una forma de declarar su personalidad. Deseaba dormir, pero todavía no conseguía acostumbrarse.

*************************

Luces mortecinas alumbraban los pasillos del hospital, dándoles esa cualidad amarillenta que parecía predominar en todo el ambiente de Suna. Las sombras se alargaban contra las paredes y el suelo, definiendo patrones trémulos y fantasmales que parecían poseer vida. Más adelante había una habitación bien iluminada, de donde provenían sonidos ahogados de conversaciones. Uno de sus ANBU escolta señaló la puerta corrediza de cristal y Kakashi se detuvo enfrente, era una sala de aislamiento, se podía ver el interior. A cada lado, otro par de guardias lo saludaron inclinando la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. Se sentó en la banca, dominando la aprensión y la necesidad visceral de entrar.

El fuerte olor a desinfectante, hierbas medicinales y el ozono de la liberación del chakra asaltó sus fosas nasales. Un medi-nin limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Sakura mientras ésta se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo de Chita. Jeringas alineadas en una charola metálica eran vaciadas para ser rellenadas casi al instante. Diferentes contenedores eran llevados y traídos conforme progresaba, dando indicaciones en voz baja.

Un grupo de medi-nin en entrenamiento observaba la escena formando un semi-círculo alejado un par de metros del grupo a cargo. Kakashi observó que tomaban notas en actitud concentrada. Todos ellos jóvenes, como Sakura, en los rostros veía reflejada la misma admiración que sentía él al verla trabajar tan segura de sí misma.

Se encogió mentalmente al ver las sacudidas silenciosas que el cuerpo de Momo hacía mientras Sakura enmendaba algún hueso roto o herida profunda. Él mejor que nadie sabía el dolor que causaba esa regeneración obligada de tejidos, particularmente el óseo.

Impotencia.

"_Estar aquí sin poder hacer otra cosa que esperar"._

Sakura se había convertido en una medi-nin excelente por el mismo motivo que Naruto entrenaba, para recuperar algo que era precioso para ambos. Naruto, conforme a su personalidad, consideraba que ser más fuerte le permitiría traer de vuelta a Sasuke, así fuera a punta de golpes; Sakura, _era probable que lo supiera_, se vería obligada a curar a ambos tras ese encuentro, y Kakashi pensaba que ese era el principal motivo tras el duro entrenamiento médico a que se había sometido por voluntad propia a tan corta edad.

Era propio de los Hokage entrenar a genins con potencial extraordinario. Sandaime había entrenado a 'los tres': Jiraiya, Orochimaru y Tsunade. Ahora el destino había jugado chueco una vez más y sus tres primeros genin habían sido tutorados por cada uno de ellos: Jiraiya a Naruto, Orochimaru a Sasuke y Tsunade a Sakura. Y esos tres niños eran la reencarnación de 'los tres', Naruto poseía la misma vena boba que Jiraiya, Sasuke la ambiciosa maldad de Orochimaru y Sakura la peligrosa mezcla entre violencia y ternura mal conciliada que poseía Tsunade. Sí, el destino era bastante burlón.

Desde cualquier punto de vista, el paso natural a seguir era declarar a Sasuke como renegado e incluirlo en el libro Bingo como objetivo de eliminación. ¿Cuál era el motivo verdadero tras la renuencia de Tsunade en tomar esa decisión?, ¿tal vez la esperanza de que, esta vez, las cosas resultaran diferentes?, no podía pensar que la Hokage se dejara llevar por el sentimentalismo, debía haber algo más, tal vez tratar de enmendar un error cometido hacia los Uchiha, tal vez un interés médico en conservar unos genes maldecidos, quizá mantener una promesa a alguien que ya había muerto, tal vez recuperar a Sasuke para control de daños... o quizá se debía al innegable amor que la líder de la Hoja sentía por Naruto.

"_Hay demasiados 'tal vez' para alcanzar una conclusión"._

La anciana Chiyo había dicho que los viejos habían conformado un mundo violento, que era tiempo que las nuevas generaciones se hicieran cargo de cambiarlo. Sin embargo, a toda acción corresponde una reacción igual en sentido opuesto. Era evidente que el agitar de las alas de la mariposa, varias generaciones atrás, había comenzado a generar el huracán que asolaría Konoha.

Los pecados del pasado se convierten en las expiaciones del presente. El mundo estaba tan lleno de pecados...

"_¿Cuál es mi papel en este gran drama?, ¿por qué cree Tenzô que me he convertido, una vez más, en blanco?"_

Se extrajo de sus pensamientos para abrir la pesada carpeta, el pragmatismo consiguiendo abrirse paso en su cerebro.

**Chita.**

Tímidas gotas de lluvia se evaporaban antes de alcanzar el suelo. El aire se sentía cargado de electricidad y los cuerpos reaccionaban con aprensión, con una especie de animosidad que provocaba gestos irascibles y ademanes poco hospitalarios entre la gente que se apresuraba a regresar a casa.

Chita avanzó por las calles de la pequeña aldea. Al estar vestida con ropajes característicos del lugar no llamaba particularmente la atención. Ubicó la calle y el nombre de la taberna donde haría contacto: "El Colmillo", el astroso grabado de colmillos sobre la placa de vieja madera, que pendía oscilando en la suave brisa, indicaba que había vivido tiempos mejores.

Los olores de tabaco, opio y alcohol, entremezclados con el de humanidad, asaltaron sus fosas nasales. Recorrió por instinto el lugar, ubicando las posibles rutas de escape si la situación resultaba ser una trampa. Uno de los clientes le acarició el trasero y ella respondió con un manotazo distraído, provocando las groseras risas de los acompañantes del hombre.

Un hombre alto y atractivo se acercó a ella, invitándole un trago. Chita sonrió con coquetería y lo siguió a una de las mesas situadas en uno de los lugares más reservados y oscuros de la taberna. El hombre se presentó en voz baja:

– Llámame Tôshiro. –Dijo sin mayor ceremonia sentándose, ella le imitó. Él hizo una seña y una señora de edad avanzada se acercó con una botella de sake y varios servicios.

Una pareja, aparentemente flirteando, se acercó a ellos, saludaron y se sentaron. Chita había recibido de la Hokage los archivos de quienes serían sus contactos, reconoció a los 3 presentes, los dos hombres y la kunoichi espía a quien debía reemplazar. El grupo comenzó a charlar animadamente para hacerse notar ante el resto de la clientela. Transcurridos un par de horas Tôshiro se levantó y la tomó de la mano; fueron seguidos por la otra pareja, se encaminaron a las habitaciones posteriores bajo una ola de silbidos y groseros gritos de ánimo.

Entraron en un cuarto, Tôshiro aseguró la puerta y selló el interior con una barrera anti-sonido, el otro hombre revisó disimuladamente los alrededores y corrió las cortinas de la única ventana.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en la cama. La chica comenzó:

– Tu nombre será Yamazaki Eiko. Tienes dos semanas para completar la misión, que es cuando termina mi contrato de trabajo. El objetivo cambia la servidumbre cada mes, a fin de evitar que se familiaricen con el lugar. El señor de la casa se precia de escoger gente estúpida y débil, –encogió los hombros– estos son los planos de la mansión. –Extendió los documentos sobre la cama.

– ¿Carácter?

– Eiko es sumisa, tímida, reservada, habla poco y normalmente mantiene la vista baja.

– ¿Turnos?

– 18/6, a la servidumbre, un total de 6 más el mayordomo, se les permite 24 horas libres a la semana, el resto del tiempo nadie puede entrar o salir de la mansión. Los roles cambian cada semana. Tu turno comienza a las 6 de la mañana.

– ¿Relaciones?

– Makoto es el novio oficial de Eiko, se reúnen los viernes aquí en "El Colmillo", ocasionalmente se encuentran con otras parejas. Eiko no mantiene relaciones amistosas con nadie de la servidumbre, pero las fichas del resto están aquí también. Hay cinco jounin protegiendo al pergamino, aquí están sus cédulas –liberó del sello un nuevo papiro y extendió el contenido– dos de ellos se mantienen de guardia, tres en el interior, incluye un análisis posible de sus jutsus. Cuatro shinobis más, posiblemente de grado chuunin completan las rotaciones de guardia de la mansión.

El otro shinobi, que se había presentado como Makoto, se retiró de la ventana y se sentó en cuclillas, iniciando una larga secuencia de sellos desconocida, mientras ella memorizaba el mapa de la mansión y Eiko le indicaba los puntos donde podría moverse sin despertar sospechas. Señaló con un dedo la localización de las habitaciones principales y el lugar donde estaba protegido el pergamino.

– Cambian la ubicación al mismo tiempo que la servidumbre –anotó Eiko.

Con cada una de las fichas del objetivo y sus secuaces, así como del resto de la servidumbre, Eiko hacía una anotación, indicando tal o cual característica. Chita no pudo menos que asombrarse de la extraordinaria habilidad y profesionalismo de la kunoichi, sin duda un ANBU del Rayo o incluso uno de los guardianes del señor feudal.

Chita, ahora Eiko, recorrió con eficacia la rutina de cambio de voz y los escasos ajustes del henge requeridos para doblar a la perfección a la original. Sus complexiones físicas eran casi idénticas, así como el color de los ojos, el cabello hubo de recortarlo un poco y teñirlo, ambas decidieron hacer este paso manualmente para ahorrar chakra. Tras varios ensayos de postura, voz y actitudes, Tôshiro, que según su información de contacto era el capitán, quedó satisfecho.

Unas cuantas horas después, los cuatro se dispusieron a abandonar la habitación. Eiko y ella intercambiaron ropas, henge y parejas, desaliñando un poco ropajes y apariencias. Tôshiro revolvió las camas y se dedicó a dejar evidencias regadas por aquí y por allá, al final sacó de sus holgados pantalones un pequeño atomizador, salpicó el aire y la cama, para luego rociarlos a ellos. Chita arrugó la nariz.

– Se supone que tuvimos sexo –afirmó Eiko casualmente.

– Uh...

– Makoto arregló los 'efectos especiales' –agregó Tôshiro con una sonrisa lobuna que hizo enrojecer a ambas kunoichi.

– Hay que dar espectáculo –sonrió Makoto de oreja a oreja, autosatisfecho de su trabajo.

Salieron por la puerta trasera del establecimiento, perdiéndose entre las sombras. Eiko se despidió acompañada de Tôshiro y Makoto la escoltó hacia la mansión tomándola de la cintura. El alba comenzaba a despuntar cuando alcanzaron la esquina de la calle. Makoto se inclinó a darle un apasionado beso en los labios y le deseó suerte al oído, recordándole, en voz alta, encontrarse la semana entrante.

– Hey Eiko –dijo uno de los ninjas a cargo de la puerta– ¿larga noche no?

– Disculpe, Noriko-san –contestó ella, bajando la cabeza.

– ¡Puff, ve a bañarte! –exclamó el ninja abriendo el portón y arrugando la nariz. Momo enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

– Cualquiera diría con lo tímida que eres... –dijo el otro guardia, burlón. Chita se apresuró a entrar, manteniendo el rubor en su rostro.

– Lo mismo de siempre –dijo Noriko encogiendo los hombros.

Tras una semana, ya totalmente familiarizada con el movimiento interno de la residencia, se dispuso a llevar a cabo la misión. Hitsunogi Mizuki era un criminal de alto nivel, había visto su registro en algunos libros Bingo, aunque Konoha nunca había recibido la misión de darle caza; por lo que pudo averiguar, al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo la entrega del pergamino a uno de los miembros de Akatsuki. La larga estancia parecía congruente con la estricta 'agenda de trabajo' de Akatsuki, el dos y el cuatro colas habían desaparecido de la existencia. Reclutar miembros nuevos no parecía ser una prioridad de la organización.

Aunque Eiko le había informado que el equipo de Mizuky se dirigiría como primer paso a Amegakure, sabía que debía eliminar al objetivo y tomar el pergamino antes que cayera en manos equivocadas. El tiempo se había reducido en una semana.

Dispuso un kage bunshin de Eiko y lo envió a reunirse con Makoto, que la esperaba en la esquina. Escondida en la penumbra del pequeño almacén de pertrechos, tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la doble percepción del clon de sombra y su yo real. Liberó el pequeño pergamino que guardaba su uniforme. El atavío de ANBU, sin distintivos ostensibles, fue completado por una túnica con capucha negra que la cubría totalmente, máscara incluida. Se dirigió a los aposentos de Mizuky. Esperó oculta entre las sombras, regulando su respiración y latido cardiaco al mínimo y encubriendo su chakra. En silencio activó la barrera de aislamiento que había colocado previamente, antes de entrar en la amplia habitación. _Propio de un shinobi en fuga,_ se dijo, espacio suficiente para maniobrar y rutas de escape por todos lados.

El hombre parecía dormir. Chita esperó a que el sonido de su respiración se hiciera estable y desenvainó la katana y el ninjatō.

– Sé que estás ahí, pequeña rata –dijo el hombre sin volverse.

Ella ahogó la sorpresa y salió de entre las sombras. Lanzando un kunai que impactó con un simple sustituto.

– Así que han enviado uno de sus sicarios. ¿Quién?, ¿Konoha, Suna, Kumo? No importa, no servirá de nada, estás muerto. –El hombre escudado tras la cama lanzó varios kunai que ella desvió sin dificultad con el ninjatō. _"Veneno"_ pensó al ver el extraño tinte de las hojas.

– ¿No hablas? Ya veo.

Hablar mientras se peleaba a muerte le parecía innecesario, aunque algunos lo hacían para amedrentar o desconcentrar al enemigo. Chita se movió a tiempo para evitar el jutsu de agua que Mizuky lanzó sobre ella, una ola que se esparció en miles de pequeños alfileres. Como no estaba dispuesta a emitir un solo sonido, desvió los residuos con ambas armas a gran velocidad, enfocándose en ubicar al objetivo que se había desplazado al centro de la habitación. Los ataques del hombre la contenían, pero ella seguía avanzando lenta e inexorable, midiendo los niveles de chakra de él tras cada jutsu que le enviaba. Parecía tener un repertorio bastante amplio, agua y fuego, una combinación elemental poco afortunada, pero que usaba con generosidad y habilidad.

"_Demonios Eiko, necesito ese chakra, ¿qué pasa?"_

Mizuky se abalanzó sobre ella esgrimiendo una katana, aprovechando esa ligera distracción en que Chita hizo el chequeo de su clon y de la barrera aislante. Nada en el cuerpo de la asesina delató el alivio que sintió cuando él prescindió de ninjutsus para enfrentarla físicamente.

El choque del metal resonó en la habitación. Mizuky daba rápidas estocadas y tajos que ella bloqueaba o desviaba a ambas manos. El brillo en la hoja del hombre le llamó la atención, su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente para evitar el ataque.

"_¡Una hoja de chakra!" _

Mizuky saltó alejándose de ella un par de metros y descargó la hoja contra el tatami, encendiendo un camino de fuego que ella evadió saltando en el aire. Por un rato siguió manteniéndola a raya, lo que sólo indicaba que en cualquier momento aparecerían refuerzos. Las llamas comenzaron a esparcirse alrededor, en poco tiempo llamarían la atención de manera indeseada. Chita tomó la decisión y cargó hacia él, dejando atrás las llamaradas.

Mizuky sonrió, "_el asesino tiene que estar desesperado para atacar de frente"_.

Lanzó la katana hacia él apuntando al corazón y, en el momento en que él la desvió, aceleró; Chita observó la trayectoria que la hoja del hombre hizo al regresar y justo en ese momento sintió la recarga del chakra del clon regresando a su cuerpo. El ninjatō atravesó la garganta del hombre que la miró sin comprender, el filo de su propia hoja había sido detenido a escasos milímetros del cuello del asesino por esa misma katana que él había desviado. _"Una katana de sombra"_ elaboró antes de que el mundo se volviera oscuro.

Chita extrajo el ninjatō y devolvió en arco la hoja de la katana decapitando al ninja en un fluido movimiento inverso. El cuerpo cayó haciendo un ruido sordo y ella deshizo el sello de aislamiento. La habitación crujió y comenzó a derrumbarse y Chita apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para salir al exterior. Dos de los guardias, atraídos por el incendio, se abalanzaron contra ella, sin mucho esfuerzo los puso fuera de combate, eran dos de los chuunin, uno de ellos Noriko, el que la había recibido cuando llegó.

Se dirigió a toda la velocidad de que era capaz hacia la sección habitacional donde se custodiaba el pergamino, separada de la residencia principal por un amplio jardín. Gritos de alarma ante el incendio y gente corriendo con baldes de agua ayudaron a que su presencia pasara desapercibida. Había un shinobi afuera de cada una de las dos puertas, en extremos opuestos. Haciendo gala de su habilidad decapitó a uno de ellos en un ágil movimiento. Se desplazó hacia el otro extremo y noqueó al otro guardia antes de enterrarle el ninjatō en el corazón.

Examinó el exterior del lugar. Habían colocado una barrera de protección que se activaba desde dentro. Maldijo en su interior. Habría querido ahorrar chakra y mantener su sigilo. Comenzó la secuencia de sellos y se enterró, ubicando conscientemente el punto donde terminaba la barrera bajo tierra, era demasiado profundo. El flujo de su chakra comenzaba a disminuir cuando por fin pudo empezar a ascender. Consiguió romper el tatami que cubría la habitación.

Los tres jounin la miraron sorprendidos, uno de ellos cayó, la garganta atravesada por un kunai. Los otros dos se movieron evadiendo las afiladas armas y flanqueando el pergamino, kunai en mano. Chita era mucho mejor cuerpo a cuerpo que a larga distancia, evaluó su chakra y volvió a maldecir.

Un sexto sentido la alarmó al instante, tenía que terminar con esto de una vez, no había opción, no había tiempo para detenerse a evaluar esa extraña sensación que la estaba llenando de una aprensión absurda. Relajó el cuerpo y concentró el chakra. Pronunció en voz baja_ "Durgā,_ seguido por_ "Uzu"_.

Ojos estupefactos se centraron en la figura del asesino parado frente a ellos. Las manos enguantadas prácticamente volaron formando los sellos de invocación, un león negro apareció al mismo tiempo que un tinte rojizo cambiaba las negras vestimentas a un color rojo-sangre. La invocación saltó de inmediato sobre el de la izquierda, derrumbándolo. El ninja acuchillaba enloquecido a la bestia, forcejeando con toda la fuerza de que era capaz. El león le clavó los afilados colmillos en el cuello y sacudió la cabeza.

El otro ninja vio, desesperado, la rojiza aparición ante él, desvió el primer ataque de ambas hojas con agilidad, dejando espacios abiertos que fueron aprovechados por una sobrehumana ráfaga de golpes que resultó imposible parar. Unos segundos después caía sin vida. Chita sintió su propio jutsu desaparecer casi simultáneo al sello de protección. Demasiado agotada para hacer algo más, extendió la mano para coger el pergamino.

Un murmullo comenzó a aumentar de intensidad en el momento en que lo tocó, convirtiéndose gradualmente en una opresión casi física que la puso de rodillas, sintió el suave morro de la invocación deslizarse entre sus piernas montándola sobre musculosas espaldas, en tanto el corazón se le aceleraba y un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. La bestia saltó en el aire, atravesando la pared casi en el mismo segundo en que el lugar hacía implosión con un sofocado silbido.

Kurotsuya se alejó internándose en el bosque, se detuvo dejando a Chita deslizarse de sus lomos. Al borde de la inconsciencia, la mujer acarició el morro del animal.

– ¿No crees que exageraste un poco Chita-chan? –gruñó la bestia enseñando un colmillo burlón.

– Mal presentimiento Kurotsuya-chan –contestó ella en el mismo tono.

– De no ser por nuestro contrato, ya estarías convertida en hilachas –contestó la invocación enseñando las afiladas garras.

– También te quiero.

– Si te desmayas podría cambiar de opinión –dijo la bestia plantando una pesada pata sobre el cuerpo.

– Estoy en riesgo si no retiras tus patas –gruñó Chita a medio sentir, luchando por permanecer consciente un poco más.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

– Supongo que un jutsu prohibido de tipo gravitación, aunque no estoy segura.

– Sí, el lugar entero pareció absorberse sobre sí mismo.

Chita tragó una píldora de soldado, esperando que al menos la adrenalina la mantuviera despierta, ya que su chakra estaba casi totalmente agotado. Tenía suerte de que Kurotsuya siguiera a su lado, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo, ese león era voluntarioso como él solo.

Lo había sentido, esa ligera vibración en el ambiente que indicaba la llegada de algo desconocido, de algo capaz de arrancar el alma de cualquier ser vivo que estuviera dentro del rango de esa barrera. No había evaluado bien la situación. Nunca advirtió la presencia de la segunda barrera sobre el pergamino. Se sintió irritada por el absurdo error que la había obligado a usar una de sus técnicas límite contra dos jounin.

La píldora surtió el efecto esperado, sintió el corazón acelerar el latido y exigirle al cuerpo un rendimiento anormal. La descarga de adrenalina la hizo sentir ansiosa y se levantó, había recibido unos cuantos cortes sin importancia, más producto de la extraña implosión que de los guardias. A lo lejos pudo observar el incendio de la mansión, esperando de manera interna que los estragos no incluyeran víctimas colaterales.

**********************

El resto de la información contenida era tan solo un rutinario, aunque meticuloso, registro de las aldeas que Chita había recorrido hasta encontrarse con los ninjas de Suna. De ahí en adelante el recuento era igual en todos los detalles narrados por Tenzô.

Cerró finalmente la carpeta. Se restregó su ojo y fue entonces que advirtió el peso de la cabeza de Sakura sobre su hombro, durmiendo plácidamente. Sonrió con afecto, debía estar agotada, casi se reprochó por no obligarla a descansar, pero sabía de sobra que Tsunade le había dado órdenes estrictas. El ANBU de guardia respondió a la silenciosa mirada que le dirigió.

– Sakura-san no quiso interrumpirlo, dijo que esperaría a que terminara de leer el reporte.

Kakashi asintió en reconocimiento y reclinó el cuerpo de Sakura sobre la banca, acomodando la mochila de la niña bajo su cabeza. Entró a la sala privada que albergaba a una, todavía inconsciente, mujer.

El pecho de Chita ascendía y descendía de manera estable. Las vendas cubrían casi toda la superficie de su cuerpo dejando pocas partes descubiertas. Kakashi se sentó a un lado de la cama de hospital y entrelazó uno de los dedos de la kunoichi entre los suyos, no queriendo perturbar su descanso. El dedo se enganchó a los suyos por voluntad propia y él alzó la vista, esperando ver algún destello de consciencia, pero solamente encontró párpados cerrados sobre profundas ojeras, labios resecos y el ceño contraído en un gesto de agotamiento.

– Chita-san ya está fuera de peligro, Kakashi-san –informó una de las medi-nin presentes, echando un ojazo curioso a los dedos de él– la extrajimos del coma inducido, pero Sakura-san le inyectó un somnífero para evitar que se moviera demasiado.

– ¿Podría administrarle algún relajante muscular a Sakura? –inquirió, la medi-nin le miró interrogante.– Tuvimos una agotadora jornada –explicó Kakashi sonriendo.

– Por supuesto –replicó la joven, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Sakura.

Kakashi elevó la mano de la mujer, besándola con suavidad y la depositó sobre las sábanas. Dándole un último vistazo se retiró, cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Se acercó a Sakura que se restregaba los ojos mientras la medi-nin retiraba la aguja de uno de sus brazos, parecía una muñeca de trapo.

Kakashi agradeció a la joven y tomó a Sakura en brazos. Flanqueado por su escolta ANBU se dirigió al complejo de la Torre Kazekage.


	4. Lazos

**Capítulo 4: Lazos.**

_"¿Qué es una mentira? ¿Qué es verdad? ¿No nos condenamos a nosotros mismos a través de nuestras bocas?"  
Casa Capitular: Dune, Frank Herbert._

Sakura despertó sintiéndose drenada. No recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, aunque tras pensarlo dedujo que su capitán la había llevado a la habitación asignada por el Kazekage. Se sentó en la cama aún desorientada, examinando los alrededores en busca de pistas que le indicaran la localización de la ducha. Un llamado a la puerta terminó de sacarla de la modorra.

– Adelante.  
– ¡Buenos días! –exclamó Temari entrando.  
– ¡Temari!  
– Gusto de verte Sakura, aunque las circunstancias no sean las más afortunadas –añadió, el gesto solemne.  
– Está fuera de peligro. Sai y tus medi-nin hicieron un gran trabajo manteniéndola con vida. –Contestó Sakura entendiendo los sub-tonos en la respuesta de Temari.  
– Gracias. Kakashi-san está abajo, te estamos esperando para desayunar.  
– ¡Lo siento! Estaba tratando de adivinar dónde quedaba el cuarto de baño.  
– Esperaremos un poco más –dijo– el cuarto de baño es ese –señaló una de las dos puertas, era comprensible, había sido llevada por Hatake a sus aposentos mientras dormía. Temari se retiró.

Habían sido hospedados en la residencia particular de los hermanos y no en la torre residencial, aledaña a la principal, que se utilizaba para hospedar visitantes en misión diplomática; demostrando de esa manera el grado de aprecio hacia el Equipo 7, al menos con 2 terceras partes del mismo. Kankuro, Temari e incluso el Kazekage vestían aún ropa de descanso. Kakashi estaba sentado a la mesa acunando una taza de té entre las manos, ya vestido en su uniforme normal.

Kankuro se rascó la cabeza distraído y Temari le dio un ligero manotazo recordándole que tenían huéspedes. Gaara esbozó su pequeño intento de sonrisa y acarreó la charola del pan desde la cocineta.

– ¿Cómo está Naruto? –preguntó Kankuro, optando por cambiarse a un lado de Kakashi, lugar que consideró más seguro que junto a su temperamental hermana.  
– Está bien, entrenando. –Respondió Kakashi, observando la atención que Gaara ponía en espera de su respuesta– Shikamaru también se encuentra bien –agregó mirando divertido a Temari, que se ruborizó.  
– Buenos días –saludó Sakura, sentándose al lado de Temari, que se levantó para acercar el servicio de Sakura.

El saludo fue correspondido.

– ¿Ahora qué tipo de entrenamiento está haciendo?, me refiero a Naruto. –Continuó Kankuro comenzando a comer.  
– Está desarrollando su jutsu personal –mintió Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces.  
– ¿En serio? Eso quiere decir que ya domina su elemento, ¡genial! –dijo Temari.  
– Sí, al igual que tú, Temari, maneja el viento –añadió Sakura.  
– Era de esperarse, es un torbellino –comentó Kankuro.  
– Le convendría entrenar contigo, Temari-san –añadió Kakashi manteniendo el ánimo alegre de la conversación.  
– ¿Bromeas? ¡Me volvería loca! Tengo suficiente con Kankuro.  
– ¡Ahh, eso fue injusto!  
– Naruto no se presentó al examen de chuunin –afirmó Gaara sobresaltando a Sakura.  
– Pasaron demasiadas cosas. –Respondió Kakashi.  
– Me habría gustado ver su desarrollo –dijo Gaara haciendo que todos volvieran la vista hacia él.

Kakashi no comentó al respecto, y Gaara entendió que su estrategia no estaba dando resultado, al menos no el que él quería.

Tal vez Konoha estaba reservando su mejor arma para otras situaciones. Mantener velado el nivel verdadero de algunos de sus shinobis era práctica común en las aldeas ocultas, en particular si era un jinchūriki. Otros eran demasiado vistosos, como en el caso del legendario 'colmillo blanco de Konoha' estimado al mismo nivel que 'los tres' o el mismo Kakashi, que a su edad ya era considerado como leyenda.

El desayuno transcurrió entre las pullas que intercambiaban Kankuro y Temari mientras Gaara simplemente esbozaba su media sonrisa. Familia, lazos. Algo difícil de sostener en aldeas ninja, cuyo único propósito existencial consistía en ser la fuerza militar de un país. Todos apreciaban los tiempos de paz, aunque luchar por ella exigiera a veces el uso de la fuerza bruta.

– ¿Has llegado a alguna decisión, Kakashi-san? –preguntó Gaara.  
– ¿Podríamos discutirlo en privado, Kaze... Gaara?  
– Suena curioso... KazeeGaara, es decir –intervino alegremente Kankuro.  
– Anda, ve a cambiarte, dejemos a Kakashi-san hablar con Gaara –dijo Temari dándole un ligero empujón a su hermano. Sakura los siguió, dispuesta a preguntarles por las galletas.  
– No encontré nada que justifique una investigación en Kumo. –Afirmó llanamente.  
– El uso de técnicas de tipo gravitatorio es común entre ninjas de Iwagakure.  
– No creo que Iwa esté involucrada.  
– Yo tampoco. ¿Qué está pasando realmente, Kakashi-san?

Kakashi lanzó una mirada inescrutable hacia Gaara. Discutir los problemas internos de Konoha era algo que no le atraía de manera particular. Discutir su implicación personal o la identidad de Chita tampoco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontró indeciso. El joven lo miró paciente.

– Usé mi prerrogativa para el interrogatorio de Chita-san –informó Gaara en su estilo conciso.

El interrogatorio era algo que había estado molestando subconscientemente a Kakashi. La prerrogativa que Gaara mencionara, aludía a un convenio hecho entre ambos Kages a fin de recuperar información en misiones mixtas imperfectas. Kakashi había estado en desacuerdo con ese tratado en particular, porque consideraba que vulneraba la seguridad interna de la aldea. Principalmente cuando estaba involucrado un guerrero del nivel de un ANBU. En otros tiempos se habría considerado inaceptable, no obstante, el convenio había sido demarcado como una exención utilizable tan sólo por los Kage, sin intervención del Consejo.

– No estoy en libertad de exponer todos los detalles.  
– Entiendo. Cuentas con mi discreción y la del interrogador.

"_Si utilizaron las técnicas de Inoichi es más que probable que no todo se haya asentado en ese informe, limitándolo a la misión", _Gaara le estaba dando una sutil indicación. _"Mantener la alianza con Suna es importante"_ Kakashi inhaló profundamente.

– Atacar a 'alguien' con el fin de debilitar a un shinobi es una práctica común –comenzó– se busca romper los lazos a fin de quebrantar el espíritu.  
– ¿A quién quieren quebrantar?  
– A mí –respondió Kakashi, el rostro endurecido y tenso bajo la máscara de seda. Era inútil tratar de mentir.  
– El Rokudaime más elegible. Conflictos internos que amenazan con una guerra civil, ¿posiblemente?

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos, sin ocultar la sorpresa ante la deducción del joven. A los ANBU élite se les dotaba con poderosas ataduras mentales de defensa para que fueran incapaces de revelar detalles de misiones especiales, política y funcionamiento interno. Pero no por nada Gaara era un prodigio. La elección de Suna había sido inequívoca, un líder natural, con capacidad de análisis y la suficiente sangre fría para tomar decisiones difíciles.

– Suna es aliado de Konoha y de Tsunade-sama. –Declaró Gaara, sacándolo de su estupor, la afirmación no dejaba lugar a dudas, estaba extendiendo la asociación de ambas aldeas a un rango mucho más amplio.  
– Entiendo.  
– Intentan debilitar a la aldea eliminando al posible sucesor.  
– Maa, me sobreestimas, Gaara –dijo Kakakshi, la máscara de jovialidad nuevamente en su sitio.  
– En lo absoluto. Kakashi-san. Creo que quienes te subestiman son aquellos que pretenden debilitarte.  
– Es posible.  
– Pero hay algo más. –Dijo Gaara tentativamente, Kakashi asintió, _ese algo más_ era una de las cosas bloqueadas por norma en el cerebro de Chita.  
– Hace años, el Consejo decretó que la identidad del jinchūriki permaneciera oculta –comenzó, sin saber muy bien por qué le daba esa información a un Kage, aunque fuera un aliado–, así que se dio la orden de mantener el secreto de su existencia y de borrar todos sus vínculos, como una medida de protección tanto para él mismo como para su familia.  
– Comprensible –comentó Gaara pensando vagamente a dónde conducía esto.  
– Sus padres murieron –continuó sin ahondar más en el asunto– la rama paterna fue exiliada de Konoha por protección y la materna pertenecía a una aldea diferente. Naruto, siendo un bebé, con la aprobación de Sandaime, fue dejado al cuidado de la hermana menor de su madre, hasta que el Consejo intervino para hacer cumplir el decreto y ordenó la separación de ambos.

Kakashi hizo una pausa, evaluando la reacción de Gaara y considerando con mucho cuidado sus próximas palabras.

– Sandaime negoció esa separación a cambio del ingreso de Naruto a la academia. El Consejo estaba en contra de que se le permitiera ser ninja. –Declaró en el mismo tono en que se informa de una misión, sintiendo sin embargo, la inquietud que sus palabras provocaban.  
– Naruto-kun... –comenzó Gaara, pero se interrumpió.  
– Mantenerlo aislado no sólo cubriría su identidad como jinchūriki, también impediría que muriera más gente cercana a él. A pesar del voto de secreto, quienes vivieron la destrucción que hizo Kyūbi, repudiaban a Naruto por lo que implicaba su existencia, y aunque no hablaran directamente de ello a los jóvenes, estos heredaron esa actitud hacia él. Sandaime hizo lo posible para mantenerlo protegido, asignando su cuidado a Umino Iruka. La mayor parte de su manutención corrió a cargo de Sandaime, su padrino y su tía.  
– ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?  
– Su padrino era Jiraiya, que fue su sensei por dos años y medio… como sabrás, fue asesinado por Akatsuki.  
– Lamento la muerte de Jiraiya-sama –dijo Gaara inclinando la cabeza, por un tiempo el viejo sabio había actuado como su fuente de información sobre Akatsuki y enlace diplomático entre ambas aldeas.  
– Ha sido una dura pérdida para Konoha y también para Naruto. Su tía es ANBU –continuó Kakashi, omitiendo mencionar el destino de Sarutobi, ya conocido por Gaara, quien agradeció el detalle.  
– Ya veo. Chita-san...  
– Uzumaki Momo. –Kakashi soltó la última pieza de información vigilando concentrado su reacción.

Gaara guardó silencio ante la última enunciación, el apellido Uzumaki no era usual, pero tampoco era común que los hijos adoptaran el nombre de la madre, excepto por circunstancias especiales. Era un plan pensado para ocultar, incluso al afectado, hasta el mínimo detalle de su pasado... _borrar su pasado_. Una decisión sin duda difícil.

– Desconoce la identidad de sus padres y la existencia de su tía –más que una pregunta, una afirmación.  
– Naruto afirma su propia existencia estableciendo lazos, es parte de su naturaleza. Eso es lo que él es. Mantenerlo aislado y en la ignorancia puede parecerte cruel, pero era necesario.  
– Todos ustedes han tenido que hacer sacrificios.  
– Hasta cierto punto –admitió Kakashi, se rehusaba a llamar 'sacrificios' a esas medidas necesarias.

Para Kakashi no existía ese término.

Un sacrificio era una acción que cubría una necesidad con trasfondos largos. El bien de muchos a cambio del bienestar de uno o unos cuantos. Decisiones tomadas con dolor, que tal vez causaran arrepentimiento posterior, pero que habían sido pensadas para llenar los huecos que la vida se negaba a cubrir en su absurda trama, trama escrita por dioses ajenos a las emociones humanas.

– ¿Eres tío de Naruto? –preguntó Gaara de súbito, con una ingenuidad tal que por un instante lo hizo parecer muy tierno ante sus ojos.

Kakashi rió a carcajadas ante sus propios pensamientos. Nunca antes, ni durante la misión de rescate lo había considerado tierno. Aterrorizante sí, mortal también. Gaara lo miró sin entender el motivo del exabrupto. Para Kakashi era obvio que sentía curiosidad y que por el interrogatorio se había enterado de la relación existente entre la ANBU y Kakashi, y no conocía otra manera de satisfacerla que preguntar de frente, con franqueza.

– Lo siento Gaara –dijo Kakashi controlando la risa– no, no lo soy.  
– Pero...  
– Es algo complejo.  
– Entiendo.

"_No dudo que lo hagas"._ Pensó con calidez.

– En las ruinas de Thopar, al centro del país del Viento, casi a media jornada de Suna, –comenzó Gaara sin razón aparente tras un largo y estoico silencio por ambas partes– eones antes de que el portador del Rinnegan naciera para dar origen al ninjutsu, se dice que hubo una gran guerra entre magos y mecanos. Esa guerra fue ganada por los mecanos, no tenían emociones, no existía la envidia, el rencor o la territorialidad, para ellos sólo existía una meta, una misión: derrotar a los magos.

"Después los mecanos perdieron ante los primeros emigrantes. No tenían razón para ir más allá de seguir la directiva de terminar con otra raza a través del uso de la fuerza. Pero el uso de ese tipo de poder requiere mantenimiento. Lo mecánico no cambia, sólo mejora, el cambio es tan sólo alcanzable para un ser en constante evolución. A pesar de ello, los ninjas adoptaron la extinción de emociones como un medio para sobrevivir, pero nunca se extinguen por completo, ¿verdad? Se dice: 'mata el corazón de un ninja y matas su razón para luchar', pero, Kakashi-san, la fuerza que tuviste ayer no se compara a la que tendrás mañana".

– Tu punto sería que si matas el corazón te conviertes en una máquina de destrucción que con el tiempo se vuelve obsoleta.  
– _A veces,_ no es conveniente matarlo, sólo encubrirlo... dijiste que era complejo. No lo es.  
– Tienes razón, no lo es. ¿Sigues con la idea de ser quien complete el equipo?  
– Sí. Temari y Baki se quedarán a cargo.  
– Partiremos mañana al amanecer.  
– Eso pensé.  
– La misión consistirá en buscar el escondite de los renegados y averiguar quién ordenó el ataque. Sólo necesito un olor, eso es todo.  
– Eso podemos solucionarlo, la marca de chakra del enemigo que atacó a Temari está sobre la ropa que usaba.

************************

Se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama de Chita. Los vendajes cubrían casi toda la superficie de su cuerpo. Vendas limpias, sábanas limpias, creando un exceso de blanco que lastimaba la vista. La voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Estoy bien Kakashi –musitó.  
– Lo estarás. –No volvió la mirada hacia ella, aunque sostenía sus dedos con ambas manos.  
– Ya lo estoy. Mañana podré levantarme.  
– No es recomendable.  
– Estoy acostumbrada.  
– Todos lo estamos. Pero yo estoy a cargo y digo que aquí te quedas.  
– ¿Preocupado?  
– Quisieras.  
– ¿Protector?  
– Ya déjalo, Momo –muy a su pesar Kakashi sonrió.  
– Kurotsuya tampoco supo qué fue. El lugar tan sólo... hizo implosión.  
– Hablaremos cuando esto termine. –La interrumpió.

Las misiones largas y traumáticas tenían el efecto posterior de reproducirse una y otra vez en la mente, tratando de encontrar errores inadvertidos al momento, prolongados cuestionamientos sobre el propio desempeño, en suma: razones para evitar la locura. Eran cintas que se rebobinaban una y otra vez. Momo estaba atrapada en la primera parte de la misión y él sabía que tendría que salir de eso por sí misma.

– Duerme. –Musitó acercando el rostro a ella.

Kakashi deslizó su máscara y besó los resecos labios de Momo, apretando con suavidad los dedos vendados. Ella lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y cansancio y trató de sonreírle. Se apartó de ella, le puso un dedo sobre los labios y movió la cabeza.

Para un shinobi, dormir después de una misión de asesinato significaba condenarse a una prisión de imágenes indeseadas que el cerebro aún trataba de transformar en algo congruente. Algunos solían pasar semanas enteras de insomnio para alejarse de ello, hasta que conseguían encontrar el impulso necesario para seguir adelante, otros no eran tan afortunados.

El hecho de que ella fuera capaz de mantener una conversación un tanto conexa era una muestra del nivel que tenía como shinobi. No obstante, nadie puede escapar a esa prisión, simplemente era algo que se tenía que dejar pasar, poco a poco. Conservar la sanidad era algo difícil de conseguir cuando el alma tenía que pasar por el penoso proceso de convertir una monstruosidad en algo que les hiciera posible vivir consigo mismos.

************************

Sakura miró con incredulidad a Temari. Luego miró con incredulidad a Kankuro. Luego miró con incredulidad el plato de galletas.

– ¿Están bromeando, verdad?  
– No. Es cierto. –Contestó Temari encogiendo los hombros.  
– No sabemos dónde las consigue –dijo Kankuro.  
– Sospechamos que es Matsuri quien se las provee.  
– Ah, eso significa que Gaara tiene una admiradora –afirmó Sakura sonriendo de oreja a oreja, haciendo un guiño travieso.  
– No una que quisiera, sin embargo come las galletas, a pesar de que las odia –dijo Temari elevando una significativa ceja.  
– No es para tanto, aunque no se las come todas –comentó Kankuro.  
– ¿No? ¡Si algunas hasta se convierten en piedra!  
– Mmm si las trae Matsuri, entonces será difícil llevarle algunas a Izumo y Kotetsu.  
– No. ¿Por qué sería así? Te ayudaré, simplemente desapareceré las galletas. Gaara lo agradecerá –dijo Temari soltando una carcajada.  
– No entiendo, si las odia ¿por qué las come?

Ambos alzaron los hombros en el gesto universal de 'ni idea'.

– Gaara prefiere las cosas saladas a las dulces.

Sakura se preguntó si todos los genios eran así, Sasuke tampoco gustaba de las cosas dulces, a decir verdad su gusto por los jitomates era algo extraño. Neji tampoco, por lo que le había platicado Ten-Ten. En cuanto a Kakashi, no tenía ni la menor idea, pero no recordaba haberlo visto consumir dulces. Trató de evitar pensar en todos los genios que conocía, Shikamaru incluido, era mejor para su salud mental.

Temari, tras despedir a los ANBU a cargo de Sakura y designar a Kankuro como su protector y guía turístico, la proveyó de una túnica de lino que la mantenía sorprendentemente fresca a pesar del calor abrasador de la ciudad. Los ropajes, en apariencia pesados, eran en realidad bastante ligeros, mantenían la humedad corporal al mismo tiempo que aislaban de ese sol que caía a plomo sobre la humanidad que poblaba las calles. Su propia piel, demasiado blanca, habría parecido camarón tras unas cuantas horas en las calles de Suna.

No era de extrañarse que los shinobis de Suna fueran tan poderosos. Un clima semejante, unido a la escasez de agua, los había forzado a utilizar lo que pudieran para luchar contra ello, incluida la misma arena que parecía omnipresente a pesar de la barrera erigida para mantenerlos aislados. Tales condiciones eran suficientes para templar a cualquiera.

– ¿Sakura? –la voz llamó su atención.  
– Perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos.  
– Pude notarlo. No estás acostumbrada a este calor. Preguntaba si te gustaría una bebida refrescante.

Sakura lo miró. Podía sentir los labios resecos y la garganta comenzaba a arderle. La aridez del clima estaba causando estragos en ella sin que se diera cuenta. Asintió con la cabeza y el joven la condujo hacia un restaurante-bar.

La frescura del interior la atacó de lleno provocando un escalofrío. Escuchó la risa ahogada de Kankuro y ella misma rió un poco. Era como salir del infierno para encontrarse de repente en el país de las nieves eternas. Kankuro avanzó con la confianza de un cliente habitual del establecimiento, saludando con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a los meseros. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa aledaña a un amplio ventanal. El joven le acercó la silla y ella se sorprendió del gentil acto.

– Gracias Kankuro.  
– Generalmente Temari es quien se ocupa de las relaciones públicas –afirmó, como si eso aclarara todo.

Un mesero se acercó y tomó las órdenes, retirándose rápidamente hacia el mostrador a preparar las bebidas.

– Lamento haberte distraído de tu agenda, no era necesario ¿sabes?  
– Cuando Gaara sale, que no es muy común, uno de nosotros, o Baki se ocupa de sus deberes. Temari fue asignada en esta ocasión para cubrirlo.  
– Lamento ser una carga –dijo Sakura, comenzando a amoscarse.  
– ¿De qué hablas?  
– Parece que mi presencia es una carga.  
– Uh... no, es decir... supongo que Temari es mucho mejor compañía que yo –los hombros caídos.

Silencio.

– Agh... soy malo para estas cosas –se rascó la cabeza– me refiero a que, es decir, yo... ¡rayos! –ahora un puchero.  
– ¡Kankuro-san, Sakura-san! –exclamó una joven deteniéndose a un lado de su mesa.– Wow, _estas_ son noticias, ¡Kankuro-san en una cita!  
– ¿Qué? No, Matsuri-san lo malinterpretas –se defendió Kankuro, agitando las manos vigorosamente.  
– Vamos, senpai no hay de qué avergonzarse, Sakura-san es muy hermosa –afirmó Matzuri echándole una mirada significativa seguida de un guiño.  
– ¿Qué? No, es sólo que yo...  
– Y es grosero que lo niegues –agitó un dedo frente a su nariz, como si reprendiera a un chiquillo.  
– ¡No lo estoy negando!  
– ¡Entonces lo admites!  
– Matsuri... –una nota de advertencia en la voz.  
– Ya, ya, me retiro, los dejo 'solitos'. ¡Gusto de verte Sakura-san!  
– Hmpf...

Sakura miró el intercambio sin entender qué pasaba. Trataba de acordarse de dónde conocía a esa chica. Entonces recordó que era una de las admiradoras de Gaara y su pupila, y según le comentó Shizune había pasado el último examen de chuunin realizado en Konoha, mientras su propio equipo apoyaba al equipo 10 en vengar la muerte de Azuma.

– Cielos, se hacen cada idea... Mis disculpas, Sakura, no era mi intención que esto... –hizo un gesto vago con las manos– pareciera una cita.

El mesero se acercó con sus bebidas y le dirigió a Kankuro la misma mirada que Matsuri. Kankuro se removió inquieto en su asiento. Sakura lo miró, para ser un jounin, Kankuro era bastante tímido y parecía casi inofensivo. Si ella no supiera mejor que nadie lo que un maestro titiritero era capaz de hacer... acodó los brazos sobre la mesa apoyando la barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos, examinando a su, de pronto, 'cita' por primera vez y no desde el punto de vista médico.

– ¿Por qué no? –preguntó, sintiéndose ligeramente malévola.  
– No me malinterpretes, eres una mujer hermosa, pero Naruto...  
– ¿Qué tiene que ver él en nuestra cita?  
– Naruto es alguien muy preciado para mi hermano, y también para nosotros –dijo él bajando la mirada, un tinte rosáceo cubriendo sus mejillas.  
– Ahora estás arruinando nuestra cita.  
– No es una cita, yo... ni siquiera sabría cómo llevar una.

Sakura se preguntó si debería seguir embromándolo, pero lo vio bastante atribulado y decidió dejarlo en paz. Aunque la idea de estar en una cita con él no le parecía mala. El joven era atractivo sin esa pintura de guerra que solía usar. No al mismo nivel que Gaara, tenía que admitirlo, el Kazekage era, por ponerlo en palabras simples, realmente hermoso, aunque el adjetivo no pareciera ser el adecuado para describir la belleza en términos masculinos.

– Naruto y yo sólo somos amigos, lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano.  
– Él siente de otra manera.  
– Lo sé.  
– ¿Eso significa que sigues enamorada del Uchiha? –se interrumpió– perdón, no es algo de mi incumbencia.  
– No lo sé –desvió la mirada.  
– Lo siento.  
– No lo hagas –aún no sabía por qué le había respondido. Simplemente era algo que se sentía... correcto hacer.  
– Sakura, en realidad estoy disfrutando tu compañía, es sólo que, bueno, de verdad soy malo para estas cosas.  
– Entonces hagamos como que tú no preguntaste y como que yo no respondí y como que en realidad estamos en una cita, ¿te parece?

Kankuro asintió ahogando el nerviosismo, después de todo, ahora _esta_ era su primera _cita real_, aunque eso no lo sabía Sakura.

No supo qué la impulsó a decir lo que dijo, pero en realidad no importaba. No se podía engañar, amaba a Naruto, pero no de la forma que él quería, tal vez el hado en realidad existía y ellos no estaban destinados a amarse de la otra forma. Muchas veces se sentía mal por no poder reciprocar el sentimiento de su amigo, pero algo le quedaba claro: al corazón no se le podía engañar.

Pensó que tal vez también ese era el caso con Sasuke. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué le había dado las gracias antes de irse con Orochimaru. ¿Gracias de qué?, ¿por amarlo?, ¿agradecimiento porque le pidió que se quedara?, ¿por la devoción fanática que caracterizara su niñez y pre-adolescencia?

"_¿Alguna vez hice que se sintiera mal por amarlo?"_

'Culpa' era una palabra que no quería escuchar ni como trasfondo ni en voz alta.

Ella podía amar a Sasuke con todo su ser, pero eso no le obligaba a él a corresponderle. La vida no funcionaba así. Alejó los pensamientos de su cabeza, _'carpe diem'._

Por lo pronto, tenía un atractivo jounin enfrente, caballeroso, medio tímido y francamente adorable en esa timidez. La vida de un shinobi era corta…

*****************

Su presencia siempre atraía miradas. Muchas eran de franca admiración hacia él, pero la mayoría eran de abierta curiosidad ante uno de los ninjas más famosos de todas las épocas. Con el tiempo él se había acostumbrado a esas reacciones, aunque no del todo. El libro porno de bolsillo que siempre traía entre las manos, ocultando aún más su rostro, era un símbolo, el de un escudo invisible que él pretendía, subconscientemente, que lo aislara de la atención del resto del mundo. En Konoha había resultado, la gente había comprendido, también de manera subconsciente, que no deseaba llamar la atención. En Suna, sin embargo, le parecía un tanto inapropiado. Así que agradeció la túnica con capucha que les proveyera Temari pues conciliaba su apariencia.

Podían haber partido al atardecer aprovechando el frescor de la noche para abandonar Suna, pero Kakashi sabía mejor que nadie que si Gaara insistía en acompañarlos como parte del equipo, era mejor darle el tiempo necesario para ajustar la apretada agenda de Kazekage para adaptarla a su ausencia. Sakura necesitaba descansar y reponer el desgaste de chakra que había sufrido durante el viaje y el tratamiento de la ANBU. Y él, tras su charla con Gaara y la rápida visita a Momo, se había dirigido a los cuarteles para enlistar los pertrechos que solicitaría de Suna para realizar la misión, una vez terminado el procedimiento regresó al hospital.

Kakashi entró a la habitación privada a donde la habían trasladado apenas salir del coma. A pesar de la presencia de los dos ANBU custodiando la entrada, podría disfrutar de cierta intimidad. Ambos hombres inclinaron ligeramente la cabeza cuando llegó ante ellos y él correspondió el saludo, entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se dejó caer en la silla a un lado de la cama de hospital. El ligero sonido que hizo el mueble bajo su peso causó que Chita abriera los ojos.

– ¿Mejor?  
– Me gustaría decir que sí, pero creo que tomará tiempo salir de este lugar –contestó ella, la voz cansada.  
– ¿Quién tiene prisa?  
– ¿Yo?  
– Maa, Momo, sabía que me deseabas, pero no creí que tanto.  
– Sigue soñando –la diversión en su voz fue algo que él sintió como un bálsamo.  
– Rompes mi corazón –se puso la mano sobre el pecho.  
– ¿Tienes uno?  
– ¿Tú qué crees? –preguntó él inclinándose hacia ella.  
– Ja.  
– Me ofendes... –de alguna manera se las ingenió para evidenciar un puchero bajo la máscara.  
– Eso es algo que dudo que alguien consiga.

La contagió con sus carcajadas, se apretó los músculos abdominales con ambas manos tratando de aliviar el dolor que los espasmos de risa producían en su maltratado cuerpo. Kakashi se inclinó aún más sobre ella, acercando el rostro a milímetros.

– Shhh te lastimarás.  
– Tú eres el causante –replicó ella, aún jadeando para controlar la risa.  
– Maa, mujer... ahora me levantas falsos.  
– Ya cállate Kakashi –dijo ella estirando la mano y bajando la máscara del hombre para posar sus labios sobre los de él.  
– A pesar de lo mucho que me agrada regalarte con mi presencia, me temo que tengo que retirarme –le dijo tras apartarse un poco.

Le sonrió, para después besarla largamente, con una delicadeza que incluso a él mismo lo sorprendió. Se separaron y por un largo tiempo recorrió el rostro de Momo con los dedos, guardándolo en la memoria táctil para invocarlo cuando fuera necesario. Ella hizo lo mismo, peinando con los dedos ese rebelde cabello plateado, pestañeó y él sintió las largas pestañas acariciar sus labios.

– No mueras Kakashi.

Se sentía reticente, no quería irse y dejarla ahí, no aún, quería seguir a su lado por un rato más. Pero la razón se impuso. Colocó la máscara en su sitio y se retiró, agitando la mano. La fórmula de despedida, muy de ellos, le regresó un sentido de familiaridad. Sin volver la vista, abandonó el lugar.

****************

El sol asomaba su rostro sobre el horizonte oculto tras la muralla de Suna cuando los 3 shinobi se reunieron a la entrada. Quienes montaban guardia en los desniveles veían con ansiedad a su Kage, a ninguno de ellos le agradaba demasiado su ausencia, pero se guardaban bastante bien su opinión. Kankuro, Temari y Baki habían acudido a despedirlos.

– Baki, confío en ti y en Temari.  
– No traicionaré tu confianza, Gaara-sama, –Baki hizo una reverencia y volvió a su postura erguida.  
– Siempre puedes contar con Takamaru –añadió Gaara ante la sombra de preocupación que cubría el rostro de su hermana. Temari asintió.  
– Que tengan éxito –Kankuro posó una mano sobre el hombro de Gaara, que lo miró, con un ligero pestañeo que sustituía alguna emoción.

********************

Siendo la primera vez que Kakashi y Sakura colaboraban con Gaara en una misión, Sakura no sabía exactamente cómo actuar ante él. Era obvio que él reconocía a su capitán como alguien a su nivel, no así para con ella, manteniendo el honorífico 'san' firmemente tras su nombre. Suspiró resignada.

Avanzando a través de elongadas dunas y el sol reflejando sobre ellas emanaciones que producían interferencia visual, sintió la falta de algo. Tras todo el tiempo que había pasado al lado de Naruto estaba acostumbrada a algo, de hecho, _bastante,_ ruido a su alrededor. Era una rutina ya vieja en la que Naruto hacía escándalo, ella lo aplacaba, en tanto que Kakashi y Sasuke, y ahora Sai, proporcionaban los silencios. Estar junto a dos ninjas tan callados comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

Kakashi pareció percibir su inquietud y volvió el rostro hacia ella sonriéndole mientras avanzaban, ella iba un par de pasos atrás a su izquierda y Gaara a la derecha. Formación de flecha, les habían dicho en los viejos días de la academia.

– Maa Sakura, ¿qué tal fue tu cita con Kankuro?  
– ¡Kakashi-sensei! –exclamó indignada, ¿acaso el hombre tenía espías en Suna?, se sonrojó aún más cuando vio la mirada interrogante que le dirigió Gaara.

Sakura se recriminó por haberle pedido a los dioses que alguien rompiera el silencio. La habían escuchado y seguro ahora estarían riéndose del resultado. Sobre todo, considerando que a quien habían hecho hablar había sido a su chiflado maestro.

– No hay de qué avergonzarse, Sakura –continuó Kakashi y ella comenzó a sentir el chakra formarse en sus puños.  
– ¿Cómo te enteraste?  
– Matsuri estaba emocionada y la escuché comentarlo con Temari –aclaró Kakashi sin darle mucha importancia.  
– No fue como si fuera una cita. –Se excusó embrollada, la furia disolviéndose en un absurdo rubor que le cubría las mejillas.  
– Ah, y ¿cómo es eso? No hay tal cosa como citas a medias.  
– Podría estar en desacuerdo con eso –gruñó Sakura recordando las múltiples ocasiones que estuvo _casi_ a punto de tener una cita con Sasuke, a pesar de él mismo, es decir.  
– Maa, Sakura, una cita de cuando en cuando es saludable.  
– ¿Podrías decirme cómo fue que mi maldita vida amorosa se convirtió en el tema que se te ocurrió sacar para iniciar una plática? –tronó– ¿Y a qué te refieres con de cuando en cuando? ¡Aghh!  
–Woaa, ¡admites que es tu vida amorosa!

Gaara no estaba acostumbrado a la falta de protocolo entre los ninjas de Konoha. Él había sido criado entre la realeza, desde su propio padre a profesores estrictos que exigían etiqueta en el comportamiento. Nunca había escuchado a un ninja inferior dirigirse de esa manera a su sensei. Frunció el ceño algo confundido, eran usos de otros lugares. Se limitó a seguir el intercambio. Pero en algún momento debió haberse perdido porque ahora había un ninja-copia huyendo a todo lo que daba de una kunoichi cuyos puños brillaban en un alarmante despliegue de chakra azul. Sacudió la cabeza y dirigió chakra hacia sus pies para igualar la velocidad que ambos estaban alcanzando.

– Kakashi-sensei, ¡detente!  
– Me temo que no Sakura-chan, quiero comenzar esta misión vivo.

"_¿Están jugando?"_ se preguntó Gaara, tomando impulso para alinearse con Kakashi.

– ¿No sería conveniente que te detuvieras, Kakashi-san?  
– Maa, no la conoces, si me alcanzara quedaría hecho pulpa –contestó de buena gana, como en tono confidencial.

Gaara resopló por la nariz sin comprender. ¿Kakashi le temía a la chica? Lo dudaba. _"Debe ser una especie de juego"_ se dijo, continuó avanzando a la par del hombre. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia Sakura que los seguía a corta distancia con el ceño fruncido en actitud concentrada.

– Las mujeres pueden ser aterradoras –afirmó Kakashi.  
– No me parece que lo estés.  
– No lo estoy –desconcertado.  
– ¿Es un juego?

Kakashi lo miró, el tono auténtico de su pregunta lo había sorprendido de momento. Pero era lógico, Gaara sabía poco de juegos y bromas. Ponerse al día en cuestiones relacionadas con sentimientos y vida normal debía ser difícil para un joven que la mayor parte de su corta vida había estado recluido y ahora cargaba sobre los hombros las arduas tareas de un Kage.

– Podría decirse –respondió poniendo cara feliz– Sakura está acostumbrada al ruido. –Añadió un poco más serio, como fuera explicación suficiente.  
– ¿El ruido de Naruto-kun?  
– Yep. Si no lo tiene se tensa.  
– ¿Tensarse como de prepararse para pelear?  
– Más bien como de ponerse ansiosa –Kakashi meditó un poco antes de responderle.  
– Entonces decidiste hacer ruido.  
– Es una buena forma de decirlo –nuevamente la cara feliz.


	5. El paseo de un ángel

**Capítulo 5: El paseo de un ángel.**

"_Devuélveme, Señor, la túnica de la inmortalidad que perdí por los pecados de los primeros padres".  
Oración litúrgica._

Kakashi indicó el alto necesario para reponer energías. Medio día de camino, a una velocidad respetable, les había hecho merecedores de un pequeño repositorio que los tres agradecieron. Acababan de salir de la zona desértica del país del Viento y entrado a frontera de verdes praderas y ríos que parecían evadir a propósito el territorio de Suna. Un río no muy ancho, de cristalinas aguas y antiguos árboles de grueso diámetro y alta fronda les dio la bienvenida.

Sakura corrió hacia la rivera a rociarse agua sobre rostro y brazos, tratando de exorcizar un poco tantas horas de exposición al sol.

Kakashi se unió a ella, quitándose las sandalias y dejando que el frío líquido relajara las plantas de sus pies, metió la cabeza en el agua y sacudió la abundante cabellera que cayó a ambos lados de su cara.

Gaara permanecía alejado de ambos, de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol, su necesidad de agua era infinitamente menor. Observaba el intercambio entre alumna y maestro, haciendo una nueva incursión en el terreno de las relaciones personales con una mezcla de curiosidad y extrañeza. Sakura reía abiertamente del aspecto de su maestro y Kakashi se entretenía en salpicarla de cuando en cuando obteniendo a cambio grititos escandalosos y represalias furiosas que terminaron en una batalla campal en la que los dos acabaron ensopados.

– Hey, Gaara, ven a refrescarte –Kakashi hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se acercara. Tras la batalla líquida se había sentado sobre una roca a la orilla del río, esperando que se secaran sus ropas bajo los rayos del sol abrasador.

Gaara lo miró, vacilante. Avanzó un par de pasos y se detuvo, después pareció decidirse y desenganchó el enorme bule dejándolo en el suelo. Se deshizo de estola, arnés y desabotonó la larga casaca, colocándolos encima.

A pesar de que el bule contenía su arma principal lo había dejado lejos de sí, mayor gesto de confianza no se podía esperar. La probable reacción de los hermanos del Kazekage y de la misma Tsunade fue un efímero pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Kakashi, pero bastó para que cuestionara por un instante la loca idea que había tenido al invitarlo a que se les uniera. Sakura parecía pensar lo mismo, aunque al poco tiempo Kakashi comenzó a entretenerse con la admiración que el físico del joven, poco conciliado por la camisa de red, provocaba en Sakura.

Gaara retiró sus sandalias dejándolas a la sombra, cerca del río, avanzó cuidadoso hasta donde estaba Kakashi, se sentó sobre una roca aledaña y sumergió los pies en el agua. Sakura seguía en medio del río disfrutando el frescor.

– Es agradable –afirmó Gaara sintiendo la caricia del líquido en los pies desnudos.  
– Ayuda a relajar. Aunque es lógico que estés acostumbrado al calor.  
– Sí.  
– Dime, Gaara, ¿hay algo que deba saber?  
– No tienes que temer por mí, Kakashi-san.  
– No lo hago. Mi equipo jamás abandona a un camarada.

Gaara lo miró, los ojos muy abiertos, entendiendo al instante el alcance de la afirmación. Para el 'equipo Kakashi' lo importante eran los compañeros, no la misión. El pensamiento le resultó atractivo e insólito a la vez. Nunca antes había formado equipo con alguien más que sus hermanos y ahora siendo Kage, el trabajo administrativo lo absorbía tanto que le obligaba a que sus entrenamientos fueran nocturnos y por ello solitarios, cuando mucho contra uno de sus clones.

– ¿Quisieras entrenar por un rato? –preguntó Kakashi, Gaara se volvió para mirarlo, parecía que el hombre podía leer sus pensamientos.  
– Por favor Kazekage-sama, ¡Yo quiero ver! –exclamó Sakura que, al parecer, había estado más pendiente de la conversación de lo que había aparentado.

Se acercó a ellos exaltada, ver a su sensei practicar con alguien era algo que no sucedía tan a menudo. Mucho menos con alguno del nivel de un Kage. Usualmente Kakashi emparejaba a su equipo para enfrentarse entre ellos, esperando así que conocieran a la perfección las técnicas de sus compañeros para complementarse en luchas verdaderas.

– ¿Taijutsu? –preguntó Kakashi.  
– Está bien –contestó Gaara dirigiéndose a recoger sus sandalias.  
– El que pierda caza la comida.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Me quieres meter a mí también en la práctica?  
– No por ahora Sakura, tendrás que aguantar un poco para ponerle las manos encima –contestó Kakashi, incapaz de contener el impulso de molestarla.  
– Aghhhh ¡Pervertido! –refunfuñó a la vez que soltaba el puño contra su sensei, quien se hizo a un lado de inmediato. Una indefensa roca voló en pedacitos.

Entonces lo escucharon, un sonido agradable de tonos bajos e irregulares. Ambos volvieron la vista para ver los hombros del Kazekage estremecerse de risa, la cara escudada bajo cortos mechones que ocultaban un rostro ligeramente ruborizado. La vista los asombró y se preguntaron por qué parecía avergonzarse de reír. Volvieron la cabeza sonriendo y caminaron hacia uno de los claros que salpicaban el paisaje.

Sakura casi deseó tener palomitas de maíz y soda a la mano cuando tomó asiento de primera fila en una rama alta, las piernas balanceándose en el aire y un sentimiento de expectación llenándole el pecho. Por primera vez se preguntó si Kakashi entrenaba de alguna manera y en dónde lo haría.

Ambos hombres tomaron posiciones de combate. Kakashi hizo una seña a Sakura indicando que observara. Los dos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y emprendieron el ataque.

Un poderoso puñetazo fue desviado fácilmente por el canto de la mano de Gaara, que giró el cuerpo a gran velocidad mientras lanzaba una patada alta que Kakashi esquivó por milímetros, poniéndose casi en cuclillas para hacer de inmediato un salto hacia atrás y evadir el barrido que lanzó Gaara casi enseguida. Kakashi atacó con una serie de veloces movimientos de mano muy similares a las técnicas de los Hyuuga, Gaara desvió cada uno de los golpes sin alterar en lo más mínimo su estoico rostro, no obstante Kakashi consiguió que retrocediera un par de pasos.

Gaara, en un solo movimiento detuvo el fluir de los golpes de Kakashi atrapando sus muñecas y lanzándolo hacia atrás, flexionando el cuerpo en un arco inverso de una manera que resultaba casi imposible. El ninja-copia aterrizó en cuatro patas y aprovechando el soporte de la tierra, tomó impulso para saltar sobre su oponente derribándolo por la cintura.

Ambos rodaron un par de metros enzarzados en una lucha para recuperar la vertical. Y Gaara consiguió deshacerse de los brazos de Kakashi empujándolo, a la vez que saltaba para alejarse de él el espacio suficiente para tomar vuelo y lanzarle una lluvia de golpes y patadas, girando sobre su propio eje en una graciosa danza.

La lucha continuó por espacio de más de una hora y de pronto la voz de Sakura irrumpió en las conciencias de ambos, se detuvieron al instante.

– ¡Hey! ¡Oigan! ¡Hey, ustedes! –gritó por tercera vez haciéndoles señas desde una docena de metros.

Casi al instante se materializaron a un lado de ella, mirándola interrogantes. La joven los miró moviendo la cabeza en gesto desaprobatorio.

– Cielos… si no los detengo jamás pararían, ¿verdad?  
– Sakura-san, ¿sucedió algo? –preguntó Gaara, aún confundido.  
– Sí, me dio hambre –contestó encogiendo los hombros. Les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran y se encontraron ante una fogata y varios pescados ya pelados asándose en un improvisado tendedero sobre el fuego.

Ambos se sentaron junto a la fogata, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo la joven estaba posando las manos sobre Kakashi con gesto concentrado, pareció satisfecha y se dirigió a Gaara, que se encogió un poco, alejándose del contacto.

– Sólo revisa tus niveles de chakra –explicó Kakashi.  
– Lo siento –dijo Sakura alejándose un poco.  
– Sakura-san, continúa, por favor. ¿La humedad de tus ropas limitó tus movimientos, Kakashi-san? –preguntó Gaara cuando Sakura terminó de revisarlo.  
– Tiene la mala costumbre de ponerse fácil para los demás –afirmó Sakura sin darle tiempo de contestar a Kakashi.  
– Jamás... –comenzó a protestar.  
– Tiene razón –declaró Gaara.  
– No quise ofenderte.  
– No lo has hecho. ¿Comprobando mis habilidades?

Kakashi asintió, retirando un pescado del fuego. Gaara había sido un luchador de largo alcance, el taijutsu era una habilidad de la que carecía en el encuentro con Rock Lee en los exámenes Chuunin. Por supuesto, nadie podría ser Kage si no tenía un dominio completo de todas las técnicas.

– Sus métodos son poco convencionales –proveyó Sakura.  
– Puedo verlo –ratificó Gaara comiendo de buena gana, comenzaba a comprender la forma en que ambos interactuaban y a sentir un nuevo respeto hacia la joven.  
– E irritantes.  
– Algo así imaginé.  
– También es sorpresivo.  
– Mjm.  
– Y es la persona más desesperante, apática y molesta del mundo ninja.  
– Maa, Sakura, Gaara, ¿podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente? –preguntó Kakashi fingiéndose ofendido.  
– ¡Tch! Como si algo pudiera ofenderte.

La respuesta de Kakashi quedó ahogada ante la risa de Gaara. Era agradable de ver, acostumbrados como estaban al rostro imperturbable del joven. En un tiempo lejano ese rostro reflejaba rabia, odio y sed de sangre. Cuando volvieron a encontrarlo, esa expresión se había transformado en una de impasibilidad, que apenas mostraba las emociones y solamente ante contadas personas.

"_También es un maravilloso sensei"_ Sakura formó las palabras con la boca aprovechando la distracción de Kakashi para alcanzar otro pescado.

Gaara la miró, asintiendo. Podía comprender por qué Sakura adoraba a su maestro, a pesar del poco respeto que sus palabras mostraran. Kakashi recuperó su pescado y se volvió hacia ellos, movió la cabeza, divertido.

– Sakura está desarrollando su velocidad, Gaara –llamó la atención del joven. Sakura casi se ahoga con el bocado, Kakashi extendió la mano para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
– Kakashi–sen… –Kakashi contuvo a Sakura mostrando su palma.  
– No puedo estancar su entrenamiento.  
– Entiendo.  
– ¿Te representaría un excesivo consumo de chakra avanzar a un poco más de velocidad?  
– No.  
– Bien.

Terminaron de comer y Sakura apagó la fogata y devolvió al pergamino los pocos utensilios que utilizaran, Gaara enterró los vestigios de la fogata y movió arena alrededor para borrar su presencia mientras que Kakashi revisaba los alrededores con el Sharingan. Una vez satisfecho le indicó a Sakura que se sentara.

Kakashi produjo un par de mancuernas y las colocó sobre las manos extendidas de Sakura, repitió el proceso con un par de tobilleras y las aseguró bajo la atenta mirada de Gaara, que nunca había visto un procedimiento semejante para desarrollar la velocidad en un ninja. Es cierto que había notado las impresionantes pesas en las piernas de Rock Lee cuando lucharon, pero esto era totalmente diferente.

Sakura comenzó su serie de sellos bajo la vigilancia de Kakashi y se incorporó. Hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y emprendieron la marcha. Gaara no tuvo ningún problema en ajustar su avance con los otros dos, aunque sí tuvo que reconocer que iban a mayor velocidad que antes. El paisaje parecía borroso a los lados y el viento le irritaba, haciéndole difícil respirar y produciéndole picazón en los ojos. Kakashi lo emparejó y le señaló la larga estola que indicaba su rango y Gaara sintió un gran alivio cuando la tela cubrió nariz y boca, se volvió hacia Sakura para ver cómo había solucionado ella el inconveniente y notó que se había anudado a la nuca un pañuelito rosa que también dejaba sólo los ojos al descubierto.

Ahora creía comprender por qué su actual capitán usaba máscara. Tenía sentido, los ninjas más veloces solían utilizarlas. Tal vez esa misma velocidad se trasladaba al comer, puesto que no recordaba haberlo visto terminar el primer pescado... ni el segundo. Otro vistazo le explicó cómo remediaba el detalle de los ojos, pues los suyos le seguían picando, al menos el ojo visible lo mantenía cerrado, el otro ya estaba cubierto con el hitai-ate. Pensándolo bien, decidió que prefería la picazón, aún no perfeccionaba ese nivel de percepción, y utilizar el tercer ojo requeriría un desgaste de chakra que no era necesario para aliviar tan ligera molestia.

********************

El olor a tierra húmeda y hierba pisoteada inundó los sentidos de los tres shinobis. Kakashi elevó la mano izquierda indicándoles el alto y por primera vez, tanto Sakura como Gaara observaron con atención el paisaje que les rodeaba. Habían dejado atrás al país del Viento y ahora comenzaban a adentrarse en terrenos del país del Río. Kakashi indicó a Gaara que formara un clon para reconocimiento y él mismo formó otro para colocar algunas trampas a fin de garantizar su descanso.

Pronto se aproximarían al punto donde había comenzado la lucha que derribara a Chita y necesitarían recuperar fuerzas para continuar al mismo paso que hasta ahora. Kakashi le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Sakura, que simplemente parecía haberse derrumbado contra un árbol y la vio introducir en su boca una píldora, que esperaba no fuera de soldado.

El clon de arena regresó con unas ramas secas en los brazos que dispuso rápidamente en un rimero, al centro del pequeño claro que Gaara había limpiado para montar la fogata y el campamento, Kakashi sacó un encendedor y encendió el fuego.

– ¿Ni siquiera un katon pequeño, Kakashi-sensei? ¿¡Un encendedor!? –preguntó incrédula Sakura desde su ubicación, algo alejada de ellos.  
– Regalo de Asuma.  
– No sabía que fumaras.  
– No lo hago.

Kakashi se acercó a la joven y liberó mancuernas y tobilleras. Nuevamente descubrió su Sharingan y la revisó. Movió ligeramente la cabeza y volvió el hitai-ate a su posición original.

– Estoy bien.  
– Tu chakra está en un nivel demasiado bajo.  
– Me recuperaré pronto. Puedo tomar la primera guardia. ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –protestó al ser levantada en brazos.  
– Me gusta mi trasero.  
– Tú y tus comentarios indecentes, ¿a quién le importa tu huesudo trasero? ¡bájame ya!  
– A mí me importa, y si permito que algo te pase Tsunade-sama me lo pateará duramente. –La depositó con cuidado junto a la fogata.  
– ¿Liebres Kazekage-sama? –preguntó Sakura olvidándose de la discusión ante el asalto olfativo de carne asándose sobre el fuego.  
– Hay muchos animales silvestres por esta zona.  
– ¡Por Kami! ¿Pero a qué horas los pelaste?  
– Lo hizo la arena.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar lo conveniente que era tener a tu comando la tierra. Ni siquiera se había ensuciado las manos y ella en cambio había terminado ensopada, por segunda vez, para poder pescar el almuerzo.

– Cubriré la primera guardia –afirmó Sakura, comiendo agradecida.  
– No lo harás, necesitas reponer tu chakra.  
– Yo guardaré –afirmó Gaara, ambos volvieron el rostro hacia él.  
– No es necesario Gaara, el perímetro está asegurado. Podemos descansar los tres, mi clon proveerá la vigilancia.  
– Creo que sería conveniente que descansases –susurró Sakura, la remoción de Shukaku la preocupaba.  
– Duermo poco. Puedo cubrir la guardia completa y ustedes podrán recuperarse. Un par de horas son suficientes para mí.  
– En ese caso, ¿me permites guardar tu sueño ese par de horas Kazekage-sama? –preguntó Sakura.

Era una petición que tan sólo sus hermanos se permitían hacer, nadie más se atrevía siquiera a insinuar que un guerrero tan poderoso fuera básicamente humano, con necesidades normales. La joven le estaba pidiendo confianza, ni más ni menos. Asintió ligeramente y tras terminar la cena, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en una posición relajada y cerró los ojos.

Sakura y Kakashi intercambiaron miradas. Ya antes lo habían visto adoptar esa postura para simular el sueño, cuando aún contenía a Shukaku, una postura de meditación que sabían que, si era bien utilizada, servía mucho mejor que varias horas de descanso. Aunque ambos podían afirmar con fervor, a cualquiera que se los preguntase, que preferían echarse bien estirados sobre sus mantas para descansar.

– Mañana practicarás sin la ayuda adicional. A menos que creas que es demasiado pronto, si es así, esperaré –dijo Kakashi sin echarse a dormir aún.  
– Creo que puedo hacerlo.  
– Puedo sentir tu duda, no es necesario que intentes ir más allá de tus límites. Veremos qué tal te sientes mañana, ¿de acuerdo?  
– No examiné los niveles de chakra del Kazekage –afirmó Sakura, regañándose internamente por el descuido.  
– Él está bien, lo revisé con el Sharingan. Supongo que es una cualidad de los jinchūriki, aunque ya no lo sea, su reserva es impresionante.  
– Revisaré los tuyos –afirmó Sakura comenzando a pasar las manos sobre Kakashi– ¿Quién es ella, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó de la nada.  
– ¿Eh?  
– Chita-san. Vagamente recuerdo su rostro, aunque puedo estar imaginándolo.  
– Oh.  
– Tsunade-shishoui me dijo que era importante para ti.  
– ¿Dijo eso?  
– Está bien si no quieres decirme, pude ver que sí lo es.

Silencio.

– Descansa sensei... Gaara-sama es muy perceptivo, ¿no crees?, tu clon consumiría buena parte de tu chakra.  
– Sí, lo es –Kakashi se recostó en la manta, mirando el cielo.  
– Una última pregunta Kakashi-sensei... ¿Qué tipo de jutsu me enseñarás?  
– Yin-yang espacio-tiempo.  
– ¿Qué?

La ausencia de una respuesta y un ligero ronquido le indicaron que su capitán se había quedado dormido. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, aún tratando de procesar las palabras que le dijera y para espantar la sensación que amenazaba con enviarla de cabeza por delante al efímero mundo de los sueños. Acto seguido cerró los efectos del jutsu, no quería sorpresas desagradables por la mañana.

Contrario a lo que Kakashi había supuesto, la píldora que había tomado era una de las que había diseñado para restablecer la energía de Naruto durante su entrenamiento. Tras varios intentos penosos por fin había conseguido que no supieran tan horrible, aún se estremecía al pensar en el color verdoso de Sai cuando las probó, aunque había sido demasiado tarde para las pobres papilas gustativas de su otro compañero. Rió con suavidad, la determinación de Naruto era proverbial, había soportado esos horribles comprimidos para completar su propósito. Pensó darle unas cuantas a Gaara, realmente comía y dormía muy poco.

************

Gaara abrió los ojos y examinó los alrededores en el esfuerzo rutinario de regresar a la realidad normal. Sakura percibió el movimiento y se volvió hacia él sonriendo.

– Es tu turno –declaró, ella asintió y se dejó caer sobre la manta.

Gaara trepó a una rama alta, dispuesto a vigilar el resto del descanso. La quietud de la noche lo envolvió con un efecto de libertad que disfrutaba. Cuando el mundo estaba en silencio se sentía en armonía con él. Lo hacía sincronizarse con la oscuridad y los sonidos de la vida fluyendo a su alrededor, cercanos y distantes.

Dirigió la vista hacia el cielo, la luna llena iluminando con bordes plateados las apacibles nubes. Más arriba, una miríada de estrellas que parecían respirar en la eternidad. Era en noches como esta cuando se permitía ahondar en reflexiones generales, alejadas de los deberes de su puesto; cuando la corriente del universo parecía fundirse con su cuerpo y lo empujaba a contemplar perspectivas diferentes desde un horizonte más amplio.

"_Me permite pensar",_ le había dicho Kankuro, tratando de explicarle el porqué de que se echara a mirar el cielo.

Gaara le había preguntado, curioso por saber si acaso Shikamaru le había contagiado la pereza o si temía un ataque enemigo aéreo.

"_Cuando observas las nubes, echado sobre el suelo, llega un momento en que no sabes si estás arriba o estás abajo",_ había agregado Kankuro riéndose, sin que Gaara entendiera la razón.

Tiempo después trató de hacer lo mismo y entonces recordó las palabras del viejo sensei _"lo que es arriba, es abajo"_ y en ese momento de epifanía, todas las enseñanzas que había descartado comenzaron a tener sentido.

Era una utopía considerar siquiera la posibilidad de que un mundo ninja consiguiera la paz. Eso acabaría con lo que eran. Siempre habría motivos para pelear, era parte intrínseca del ser humano. Algunos luchaban escudándose en el amor, como Naruto; otros adoptaban el odio, como Orochimaru; algunos la venganza, como Sasuke.

Las autocracias generaban democracias, que generaban burocracias que a su vez ocasionaban descontentos, desigualdades. Las desigualdades eran tan sólo puntos de vista, causados por la necesidad de ir más allá de lo que se era, en una loca competencia contra la propia esencia humana que terminaba al finalizar la vida. La vida terminaba y sin embargo el universo seguía girando.

La sangre, huesos y humores de los enemigos que había vencido se mezclaban en la arena de su bule, vidas que, irónicamente, habían terminado regresando literalmente al polvo. Él había ignorado lo sagrado de la presencia humana, como lo hacían todos en ese mundo que habían conformado siguiendo el impulso milenario del auto-exterminio; algunos acudiendo a prácticas y jutsus prohibidos, incluso a tratar de controlar demonios para aumentar el poder y la duración de la vida.

"_Una prueba irrefutable de la búsqueda de la inmortalidad"_, pensó Gaara.

Entre los informes que le había hecho llegar Jiraiya sobre Akatsuki, uno en particular le llamó la atención, el de Hidan, el inmortal. Un masoquista cuya ambición lo había llevado a pactar con fuerzas oscuras a través del propio dolor. Gaara había aprendido lo que era el dolor físico cuando luchó con Lee y el dolor emocional cuando la traición de Yashamaru. Pero un dolor autoinfligido con el fin de terminar con la existencia de otro rebasaba su comprensión.

Si la vida era finita, y vivían en un mundo ninja condenado a vivir y morir con violencia de por medio, ¿qué sentido tenía soñar con la paz? La única forma en que Gaara podía imaginar paz era a través de tratados que evitaran las guerras _entre las mismas naciones ninja_, más allá no se podía ir. Ahora, tratar de convertir a los Kages más violentos era otra cosa, porque cada cual tenía su propia convicción.

Las tentativas de Akatsuki por aprisionar los bijuu y controlarlos eran un conato de dominación a través de la supremacía que un poder extraterreno les podía prestar. ¿Pero, no eran acaso los demonios lo mismo que los dioses? ¿No eran acaso sólo dos caras de la misma moneda? ¿Era posible que los mismos dioses/demonio de las leyendas en realidad consintieran los patéticos intentos humanos de controlarlos? Asignarle emociones humanas a un dios/demonio era inconcebible, tan sólo era un intento de comprender algo que iba más allá de la mente racional. Los dioses carecían de emociones y la supresión de emociones era otra forma más con que los shinobis intentaban alcanzar la inmortalidad.

– ¿Supongo que mis pensamientos fueron demasiado ruidosos para ti, Kakashi-san?

Una risa suave respondió a sus palabras. Kakashi saltó a su lado.

– He repuesto mis fuerzas.  
– ¿Puedo preguntar sobre el jutsu que le enseñas a Sakura-san?  
– Yin-yang espacio-tiempo.  
– ¿Podría pedirte que me lo enseñes también?  
– Me honra creer que tenga algo qué enseñarte.  
– He aprendido contigo, con ustedes, mucho más de lo que crees.  
– En cuanto despierte Sakura recorreremos las bases. Me sería útil cualquier ayuda que pudieras proporcionarle.  
– Es su primer intento.  
– Así es, su cuerpo ya está preparado.  
– Las mancuernas y tobilleras hacían algo más que contenerla.  
– ...Sí.  
– Tu chakra es inusual, Kakashi-san. Nunca habría creído que fuera posible ese tipo de transferencias.  
– ¿Diferente a la de Chiyo-sama?  
– Diferente incluso a las técnicas de sanación o de disipación.  
– Son tan sólo facetas de un mismo prisma –sonrió Kakashi.  
– El desgaste de chakra debe haber sido considerable.  
– Fue aminorado sensiblemente... Bien... iré a cazar el desayuno –agregó alegre y saltó de la rama dejando a Gaara en su posición.

El frío precedente al amanecer heló su piel un poco más de lo que pensaba, saltó de su punto de guardia a reavivar el fuego cuando notó el estremecimiento de Sakura; poco después el sol comenzaba a asomar su redonda cara en el horizonte, bañando con su promesa renovadora al paisaje. Gaara revisó las provisiones y suplemento de agua. Suficiente para lo que restaba de la misión, después de todo habían estado consiguiendo alimento.

Sakura se desperezó y estiró las extremidades advirtiendo la figura vigilante apostada a un lado de la hoguera, dándole la espalda. Tomó su tiempo para aclimatarse a la realidad, sin incorporarse, echada sobre la manta. Con el rabillo del ojo distinguió a Kakashi, un par de liebres en un brazo y algunos frutos apiñados en el otro.

– Buenos días Kakashi-sensei, Gaara-sama –saludó Sakura, levantándose por fin.

Ambos respondieron al saludo, la fruta fue depositada sobre un mantelito del equipaje de Sakura y muy rápido los animales ya despellejados y limpios, estaban siendo asados, el agua calentándose y las tazas portátiles de bambú preparadas con unas pocas hojas deshidratadas para preparar té. Era en esos momentos cuando realmente apreciaban las habilidades de supervivencia imbuidas en sus psiques desde muy temprana edad.

– Gaara me pidió que le enseñara el jutsu. –Afirmó Kakashi, una vez terminado el desayuno, Sakura asintió.– Pero debo aclarar que ese jutsu toma la forma que cada uno sea capaz de darle.  
– ¿Por la distribución del Yin-yang? –preguntó Sakura.  
– En efecto. Yin y yang son dos componentes de un total. El Tenshi no Sanpo consiste en la partición de las dos energías y posterior recomposición en una, imbuyéndoles la intención de desplazamiento.  
– ¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura totalmente anonadada, pensando nuevamente que eso era demasiado para su alcance.  
– Nada es posible sin el uso de la intención, Sakura. Cuando canalizas chakra a tus manos estás utilizando la intención, que puede estar enfocada a la sanación o a la destrucción, al Yin o al Yang.  
– Oh...  
– Para conseguirlo necesitas tener ambas energías al mismo nivel.  
– Pero, Kakashi-sensei, me dijiste que mi Yang es dominante.  
– Lo es y siempre lo será. La cantidad de ambas energías es lo que determina el éxito de la técnica, no la dominancia.  
– Kakashi-san, en mi caso...  
– Tu Yin predomina, Gaara. El espíritu de la tierra está en ti. Es muy factible que tu técnica se incline a lo que podríamos llamar Yasha no Sanpo.  
– ¿Yasha? Suena peligroso.  
– No lo es. Recuerda las clases del Yin-yang de la academia, Sakura –dijo Kakashi con firmeza– ambas energías se transforman mutuamente, porque forman parte de un absoluto.  
– ¿Cómo se separan? –preguntó Gaara al ver a su, ahora compañera de infortunio, bastante amoscada por el regaño no tan sutil de su sensei, como para preguntar ella.  
– Bien, esta es la primera vez que intento enseñar un jutsu espacio-tiempo que desarrollé... lo explicaré lo mejor que pueda.

Ambos lo miraron con ojos muy abiertos. Eso sí era peligroso. Sakura comenzó a imaginarse dividida por la mitad sin posibilidad de regresar a su forma normal. Y Gaara a considerar si había sido una decisión sabia solicitar que le enseñaran. Kakashi pareció percibir la inquietud porque rió tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

– Vamos, vamos, confíen más en mí, ¿quieren?

Eso sólo los puso más nerviosos.

– Entren en estado meditativo e identifiquen las dos partes dentro de sí. En cuanto lo hagan los quiero aquí de vuelta. Mientras tanto aseguraré el perímetro para evitar algún accidente.  
– ¡Espera Kakashi-sensei! ¿Cómo las identificaremos?  
– Eso es algo que deben averiguar por ustedes mismos.  
– ¡Aghh, lo sabía! ¿A dónde carajo vas? ¿Y qué quieres decir por accidente? –gritó Sakura a un ninja inexistente que había huido de la escena del crimen.  
– ¿Siempre es así?  
– Sí... ¿alguna idea, Gaara-sama?  
– ¿Meditamos?  
– Hmpf... supongo que por algo hay que empezar.

Ambos tomaron sus posiciones favoritas para meditar, sin darse cuenta que se habían puesto lado a lado, buscando inconscientemente la compañía del otro. Kakashi regresó poco después para encontrarlos sentados muy cerca y sonrió. Ambos eran inteligentes, eso les permitiría avanzar más rápido. Darles todas las respuestas no era su estilo de enseñar, prefería que aprendieran lo básico por sus propios medios. Gaara abrió los ojos.

– ¿Conseguido? –preguntó Kakashi moviendo tan sólo los labios. Gaara asintió.

El rostro concentrado de Sakura se iluminó un poco después con una sonrisa y abrió los ojos. Una chispa de felicidad adornando sus pupilas.

– Maa, Sakura-chan, felicidades –declaró Kakashi sonriendo.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada enojada, aún no lo perdonaba por el regaño.

– Ya que han identificado ambas energías ahora deben separarlas sin estar en estado meditativo, esa es la primera parte difícil. Cuando lo consigan sentirán un tirón casi físico a lo largo de la columna. Traten de mantenerlas separadas al menos tres segundos.  
– ¿Eso es todo?  
– La primera parte difícil –repitió Gaara, tratando de procesar las instrucciones.  
– Sí, difícil porque tendrá que ser sobre la marcha, aunque la velocidad que usaremos para avanzar será la normal.  
– Awww Kakashi-sensei, ¿no podemos hacerlo aquí?  
– Me temo que no Sakura, nos detuvimos más de 3 horas. Señaló al cielo y ambos observaron el avance del sol, se quedaron sorprendidos de la cantidad de tiempo invertida en tan sólo la primera parte, sintiéndose algo avergonzados. Más aún porque su capitán había invertido buena parte de ese tiempo en recoger el campamento, borrar sus huellas y empacar sus pertrechos, aparte de cuidarlos.

Comenzaron a avanzar a velocidad normal. Kakashi los envió por delante para observar sus movimientos a la vez de protegerlos en los cortos intervalos en que su conciencia quedara dividida. Las bruscas sacudidas que de cuando en cuando agitaban los cuerpos era evidencia de la partición interna que él esperaba que consiguieran.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando Kakashi ordenó el alto indicándoles que siguieran con su práctica. Formó la rápida sucesión de sellos de invocación y un segundo después los 8 ninken lo rodeaban.

– Pensé que no nos utilizarías para esta misión, Kakashi –afirmó Pakkun.  
– También lo pensé. Tengo un par de rastros para ustedes, Pakkun. Bizuke, Urushi vigilen a esos dos –señaló a Sakura y Gaara– Uuhei, Buru, monten guardia.  
– Ese lo reconozco sin acercarme a olerlo, ¿Chita está perdida? –interrumpió Akino.  
– No, quiero que algunos de ustedes ubiquen el lugar de la pelea, espero que la lluvia y el tiempo transcurrido no hayan borrado totalmente los olores. En todo caso la tinta de Sai y la tierra hendida por Yamato serán señas suficientes.  
– Supongo que quieres que te informemos inmediatamente.  
– Si ustedes van por delante, nos ahorrarán el tiempo de localización.  
– ¿El otro olor? ¿El que no pertenece a Temari-san?  
– Es la marca del chakra del arma de quien la atacó, no hubo contacto directo. Lo siguiente es localizar su guarida.  
– Bien. ¿Qué están haciendo Kazekage-sama y Sakura-san? –preguntó Bizuke–, percibo sus chakras muy alterados.  
– Practican para separar el Yin-yang.  
– Pero Kakashi, ¡si apenas son unos cachorros! –exclamó Pakkun ganándose un par de miradas aturdidas por parte de Gaara y Sakura.  
– ¡Pakkun! –exclamó Sakura corriendo hacia ellos con alegría. Los ninken de su capitán eran muy queridos para ella.

Gaara se acercó, curioso. Era la primera vez que alguien, menos un perro, le decía cachorro.

Sakura se detuvo frente al dogo faldero, enlazando las manos atrás de la espalda para evitar la tentación de rascarle tras las orejas, gesto que el perro no aceptaba de muy buena gana pues afirmaba que rebajaba su dignidad de ninken, aunque ella sospechaba que en realidad le gustaba.

– Sakura-san, gusto de verte. Kazekage-sama –inclinó el morro.  
– Pakkun-san –saludó Gaara inclinando la cabeza.  
– Estás a cargo Pakkun.

Pakkun se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo, seguido por el resto de la manada.

– Bien, descansemos un rato. Sigan practicando –indicó Kakashi, dispuesto a repetir la misma rutina de la mañana.  
– Kakashi-sensei, toma esta cápsula –dijo Sakura extendiendo la mano.  
– No creo que sea...  
– Soy el médico de la misión –afirmó– y no es una píldora de soldado. Es de las que diseñé para Naruto, ya arreglé el sabor –dijo tratando de mantener la calma.  
– No dudo de tus habilidades médicas Sakura –dijo él posando una mano sobre su hombro– pero a veces no es tan bueno depender de esas ayudas.  
– Lo sé, pero esta no es una cápsula de soldado. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Trágatela de una buena vez!

Kakashi tomó la píldora con reluctancia y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de ellos a la vez que repetía _"sigan practicando"._

– Toma una también –le dijo a Gaara extendiendo la mano.  
– Gracias, Sakura-san... ¿Diseñadas para Naruto-kun?  
– No se alimenta bien. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei y yo tratamos de que lo haga, incluso Sai lo intenta –encogió los hombros– Kakashi le lleva frutas de cuando en cuando, Iruka vegetales, Sai intentó darle manzanas una vez... y yo hago estos comprimidos para reponer su energía, los jinchūriki tienen sus límites.  
– Límites que Naruto-kun tiende a forzar.

Gaara pudo captar la reacción de Sakura a sus palabras, un gesto de sorpresa que ocultó rápidamente desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, y una sombra de algo parecido a culpabilidad.

– ¿Continuamos, Kazekage-sama?


	6. La madriguera

**Capítulo 6: La madriguera.**

"_Las reglas son a menudo una excusa para ignorar la compasión".  
Darwi Odrade, Casa Capitular: Dune, Frank Herbert._

El acuerdo era sencillo, Gaara percibiría las fluctuaciones de chakra de Sakura y ella las de él. Y ambos podrían observar en el otro los ligeros sobresaltos que sus cuerpos sufrían cada vez que el organismo forzaba la recuperación de la totalidad. Un creciente sentimiento de frustración comenzaba a abrumarlos cuando Kakashi reapareció frente a ellos. En silencio se dirigieron hacia él y comenzaron a realizar sus tareas, ya terminadas estas, se sentaron alrededor de la fogata.

– No siempre se consigue al primer intento –acotó Kakashi.  
– Es frustrante –asintió Sakura, dejando que el mal humor por su fracaso aflorara.  
– El cuerpo se niega a hacerlo –admitió Gaara.  
– Cierto, pero esa es la parte que hace funcionar el jutsu. El regreso al equilibrio. Les pedí que mantuvieran la separación por al menos 3 segundos, en ese tiempo tienen que canalizar la intención.  
– ¿Como el intento asesino? –preguntó Gaara.  
– Sí. De la misma manera que fuerzan su chakra para hacerlo evidente ante los enemigos.  
– ¿Y qué intención debemos imbuirle?  
– Esperaba que preguntaras eso, Sakura.  
– ¿No sería más fácil si lo dijeras desde un principio?  
– Sí, lo sería.

Silencio...

– Kakashi-san no quiere arriesgarnos sin sentido.  
– Maa, me atrapaste Gaara.  
– Hmpf... –admitió con dificultad que ella no había pensado en eso– ¿entonces contestarás mi pregunta?  
– La separación del Yin-yang permite el desplazamiento dimensional. Observen.

Kakashi respiró profundamente y cerró el ojo visible, las manos haciendo sellos a gran velocidad. Un instante después estaba parado junto a un árbol a un par de metros. Repitió el proceso y apareció sentado donde antes estaba.

– ¿El Sharingan te permite hacer eso? –preguntó Sakura, asombro y admiración entremezclados.  
– El paseo del ángel es una técnica que desarrollé y creí adecuada para ti, Sakura, pero ni tú ni Gaara poseen el Sharingan.

Sakura se ruborizó por su pregunta. Era un error atribuirle al Sharingan todas las habilidades que poseía Kakashi, ella misma había presenciado incontables técnicas copiadas pero también originales que tan sólo el ingenio innato de él había sido capaz de idear... sólo que ese tipo de cosas eran algo que resultaba bastante fácil de olvidar debido, en su mayor parte, a la actitud indolente de la cual_ él_ hacía ostentación todo el tiempo.

– La intención debe ser de desplazamiento. De principio uno pequeño, un par de metros será suficiente. La división forzada obliga al cuerpo a regresar a la totalidad, es en ese lapso cuando se enfoca la intención.

– ¿Si es un jutsu de desplazamiento, cuál es la diferencia entre este y el Sunshin? –preguntó Gaara.  
– Es diferente porque implica abrir una puerta dimensional, entras por un lado, sales por el otro. Ningún kunai o shuriken pueden alcanzarte porque eres etéreo, no está basado en la velocidad, aunque poseerla ayuda.  
– Una dimensión particular, creo que me gusta eso –dijo Sakura.  
– La vida existe en diferentes planos.  
– Las posibilidades de ese jutsu son infinitas –afirmó Gaara, aparentemente sin darse cuenta, Kakashi sonrió.  
– Bien, si no hay más preguntas, dormiré. ¿Quién monta la primera guardia?  
– Yo lo haré.  
– No Kazekage-sama, descansa –protestó Sakura.  
– Mis energías se restablecieron gracias a tu píldora, Sakura-san, duerman tranquilos.

Lejos de protestar, ambos ninjas se dejaron caer en sus mantas.

Gaara escrutaba de manera rutinaria las sombras del bosque, tratando de captar cualquier vibración de chakra que pudiera aparecer en la quietud de la noche. El susurro del viento entre los árboles, el llamado de los búhos y el frotar de las patas de los grillos irrumpían de cuando en cuando en su conciencia.

Sonidos automáticamente descartados podían ser peligrosos, recordó, esforzándose en concentrar la atención en el calmado pulsar del chakra de sus compañeros. Desvió la mirada hacia ellos. Las llamas de la hoguera arrojaban sombras espectrales, estremecidas sobre los cuerpos dormidos. Sonrió, ambos estaban profundamente perdidos en el sueño.

Aguzó los sentidos y se deslizó sin ruido hacia una rama alta, y avanzó detectando las trampas puestas por Kakashi, revisándolas con rapidez. Nada fuera de lo normal, estaban diseñadas para captar chakras ajenos e intento asesino, no serían disparadas por animales salvajes que, por otro lado, en esas latitudes evitaban la presencia humana.

Volvió a su sitio inicial de guardia una vez recorrido el perímetro.

Un ligero fluctuar de chakra lo puso en alerta y se volvió automáticamente hacia Kakashi. El hombre se agitaba bajo la manta forcejeando con un enemigo invisible, los brazos agitándose al azar y la cabeza moviéndose de lado a lado. La sangre se le heló cuando escuchó un sollozo ahogado y sin pensarlo dos veces se encontró a su lado. Él estaba familiarizado con las pesadillas, esa tortura que te encierra en un infierno personal del que no hay escape más que despertar. Posó una mano sobre su hombro y en un instante los reflejos afinados durante toda una vida posaron un kunai en su garganta, que apenas fue contenido por la arena; sus manos aferraron al instante las muñecas de Kakashi.

– Kakashi-san –dijo Gaara, poniendo en su entonación la mayor serenidad de que fue capaz en ese momento.  
– Gaara –el ligero desconcierto de la voz del hombre fue seguido por el retiro inmediato del kunai.

Kakashi dejó caer ambas manos a los lados, y apretó fuerte los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar al sueño. Se dejó caer sobre la manta, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Aún estaba aturdido de su propia reacción, y aunque estaba seguro que Gaara conocía de antemano el riesgo que implicaba acercarse así a un ninja, no podía evitar el pensar en lo que habría podido suceder.

– Agradezco que me despertaras.

Gaara le tendió un vaso de bambú con té caliente. Kakashi aceptó agradecido la bebida, deslizó la máscara y bebió un sorbo del líquido, de sabor ligeramente amargo. Hizo una mueca apretando los ojos ante el asalto a su paladar, acentuado con el acre sabor de la bilis ocasionada por su pesadilla.

– Es una mezcla que prepara Temari para mis noches de pesadillas –aclaró Gaara mirándolo con fijeza.  
– Lo preparaste muy rápido –dijo Kakashi sintiéndose más tranquilo.  
– El agua ya estaba caliente, la mezcla se disuelve casi al instante –encogió los hombros– tiene efecto tranquilizante.  
– Gracias.

El silencio se extendió entre ambos, Gaara miraba con atención el atractivo rostro del jounin, la máscara enrollada en el cuello y sin hitai-ate, aunque mantenía cerrado el ojo del Sharingan. Kakashi permanecía absorto, la mirada fija en el contenido del vaso, cerrando de cuando en cuando ambos ojos, ajeno a la estudiosa observación de que era objeto.

– Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un mal sueño –afirmó Kakashi un momento después, cayendo en cuenta de la mirada del joven.

Sonrió, una sonrisa torcida que parecía más una mueca de sarcasmo que una sonrisa auténtica. Gaara lo observó concentrado, el intento de sonrisa de Kakashi no alcanzaba el ojo que mantenía abierto, y eso era una sorpresa para él, ya que el gesto más bien parecía crear un anticlímax con la tristeza anidada en su ojo.

– Son juegos de la mente –comentó Gaara, quitándole importancia al efecto que ese momento de debilidad parecía estar causando en el hombre– Intenta dormir, Kakashi-san –dijo retirándose a su punto de guardia.

Kakashi bajó la mirada, el cabello cayendo hacia el frente, ocultando sus ojos en una cortina plateada que parecía seguir el estado de ánimo de su dueño, asintió con la cabeza, el efecto relajante de la bebida le hizo sentir pesados los párpados. Agradeció en su interior la discreción de Gaara y se volvió a dormir divagando sobre cómo habría sido el Godaime Kazekage si hubiera tenido una infancia normal. La respuesta lo evadió, perdiéndose en medio de un profundo sopor.

*******************

La mañana llegó y Sakura se levantó un poco antes para dirigirse al río cercano a tomar un baño.

Kakashi se permitió seguir echado en su sitio un rato más, la mente viajando a Suna, al lado de Momo. Su pesadilla se había referido a ella. Percibió la máscara sobre su rostro y no recordaba haberlo cubierto, sonrió para sí, costumbres arraigadas muy profundo. Todavía no había decidido el plan de acción en cuanto localizaran al enemigo. Sus instintos le impulsaban a arrasar completamente el lugar y acabar con cualquier cosa que respirara o se moviera. Pero la necesidad de recabar información era apremiante.

Gaara apareció a un lado de Kakashi. La ausencia de la firma de chakra del joven le hizo sonreír, era su forma de mostrarle que había aprendido el jutsu. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, sentado a un lado, avivando el fuego con una rama.

– Supongo que habrás explorado algunas de las variaciones.  
– Algunas.  
– Aprendiste los sellos –Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

Se sintió extrañamente orgulloso, no había sentido esa satisfacción desde que entrenara a Sasuke, pero incluso la renombrada genialidad del Uchiha se quedaba atrás comparada con el prodigio que era Gaara. Sasuke era inteligente y brillante, poderoso, aunque nunca al nivel del verdadero prodigio de los Uchiha: Itachi. Una punzada de nostalgia invadió su pecho. Itachi había sido su compañero en ANBU, para después ocupar el lugar que él dejara vacante como capitán del escuadrón, era una estrella que brillaba con luz propia, alguien cuya voluntad de fuego era la luz que guiaba su existencia, ahora ya no existía y Kakashi había sumado esa ausencia a las muchas que ya contaba en su, para ser un shinobi, larga vida.

Gaara, por su parte, había superado sus propios demonios y aun sin Shukaku atrapado en su interior había alcanzado un nivel impresionante para alguien de su edad, convirtiéndose en el líder y protector de su propia aldea. Quizá los dioses eran sabios, después de todo.

– Vives conforme a tu leyenda, Kakashi-san.  
– ¿Eh?  
– Escuché algunas veces a Yondaime hablar sobre ti.

_Yondaime, no su padre. _

– Eras, eres temido y respetado por igual.  
– Las leyendas son sólo eso.  
– No, no lo son –una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de Gaara y Kakashi entendió el enorme cumplido que le estaba dando.  
– Bien... tiempo de levantarse –dijo Kakashi incorporándose y recogiendo su manta en un fluido movimiento.

***********

El paisaje a su alrededor cambiaba lentamente, lo mismo que el clima. El país del Río debía su nombre y reputación a la cantidad de arroyos, riachuelos y turbulentos ríos que surcaban su topografía. La vegetación era exuberante y las frondas de los árboles se entrecruzaban de manera tan densa que en ocasiones impedían la vista del cielo. Kakashi avistó a lo lejos las hondonadas que parecían cortadas con hacha y las raíces de los árboles que se esforzaban por unir la tierra rasgada.

Reconoció al instante el camino que recorriera con Naruto durante el rescate de Gaara; se estaban acercando a la zona. El reporte de Yamato indicaba la cercanía de la cueva que fuera guarida de Akatsuki. Levantó la mano señalando el alto. Ambos ninjas se detuvieron para permitirle emparejarlos.

– Falta poco, repondremos energías y acamparemos aquí. –Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

Dispusieron el pequeño campamento y se sentaron a compartir las raciones de viaje, acompañadas de las píldoras especiales de Sakura. El alto a la marcha forzada que su capitán había impuesto, les había impedido darse cuenta de que la luna había comenzado su trayectoria ascendente, aunque el sol todavía iluminaba el horizonte. El cansancio pareció caerles encima de improviso.

– Kazekage-sama –interpeló Sakura mientras mordisqueaba una barra– ¿algún consejo?

Gaara la miró fijamente y ella no pudo evitar el ligero estremecimiento de temor que recorrió su cuerpo. Esos ojos de color frío lo parecían aún más, inundados por emociones conciliadas con sumo cuidado. No le respondió, simplemente la miró como queriendo leer su mente, el pensamiento le causó otro escalofrío a Sakura.

Kakashi observaba el intercambio en silencio, centrado en la actitud de Gaara hacia ella. A pesar de su diplomacia y trato respetuoso, no podía ocultar que la joven no le agradaba, tendía a rechazar el contacto físico y mantenía su espacio personal lo más posible, excepto cuando entrenaban.

– Está bien, lo admito, sólo quería disculparme –bajó la cabeza– tenías razón, Naruto fuerza sus límites. Y lo hace por causa mía.  
– No necesitas disculparte conmigo. Yo no soy un sustituto de Naruto.

Lo directo y carente de emoción de la respuesta la dejó sin palabras. La culpa era algo que no necesitaba que nadie más le recordara, con ella misma tenía suficiente. Ya era demasiado tiempo que ese sentimiento la corroía por dentro, haciéndola dudar incluso de su propia valía. Y si bien Gaara no mostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos, esas palabras habían puesto el dedo sobre la llaga abierta en el alma de Sakura.

El ligero ruido que rápidas pisadas ocasionaban sobre las hojas que cubrían la tierra les advirtió de la presencia del ninken. Ambos volvieron la cabeza para ver a Pakkun acercarse corriendo hasta Kakashi. El dogo se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y comenzó:

– Ustedes están un poco desviados Kakashi, la zona de batalla se encuentra hacia el noreste. Dejé marcada la ruta.  
– ¿Consiguieron ubicar la firma de chakra?  
– Buru y Bizuke están tras ella, pero es muy débil. Shiba, Akino y Guruko están rastreando los olores de los explosivos, son poco comunes, Uuhei y Urushi se encargan de señalar las rutas de cada grupo.  
– Confío en ustedes Pakkun.  
– No es fácil Kakashi, es posible que no lleguemos a ningún lado, ha pasado tiempo y las lluvias han dificultado la tarea.  
– Maa Pakkun, ¡es la primera vez que te veo tan desanimado!  
– No me engañas, sabes lo que quiero decir. Tal vez un usuario del Byakugan sería de ayuda.  
– Tsunade-sama no puede disponer de otro shinobi para esta misión, Pakkun.  
– Entiendo. No mueras Kakashi.

El ninken partió rápidamente, sin despedirse de los otros dos. Kakashi se quedó viendo la pequeña figura perderse en el bosque, pensando en la duda que mostraba la voz del perro.

La voz de Gaara lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba parado frente a Sakura, los brazos cruzados y las piernas abiertas.

– No pienses, sólo hazlo –ante la mirada perpleja de Sakura, añadió– observa.

Repitió los signos que captara de Kakashi a una velocidad moderada y entonces ella comprendió que le estaba dando la respuesta a su solicitud de consejo y tal vez una respuesta a algo más que ella no había preguntado, al menos no en voz alta. Procuró concentrarse en lo que de momento era su prioridad y practicó los sellos con lentitud.

– El último es el sello del perro –corrigió Gaara.  
– Gracias.

****************

Esta vez Kakashi repartió las guardias sin admitir protestas, dejando la última y más larga para él, todos necesitaban reunir fuerzas para el último tramo del trayecto y había tenido suficiente descanso gracias a la vigilancia de Gaara, pero no pretendía abusar del insomnio del joven si proyectaba utilizar sus habilidades en batalla. Aunque no albergaba muchas esperanzas, aún había un residuo de ellas que le impelía a seguir adelante, y a pesar de la evidente preocupación de Pakkun, sus ninken eran de los más renombrados en todos los países y Buru uno de los mejores rastreadores.

Comenzó a preparar un desayuno abundante cuyo olor despertó a los jóvenes que se levantaron casi al instante. Si hubiera necesitado una prueba del agotamiento que les había causado la jornada anterior, este solo hecho lo era. Ambos se apresuraron a recoger el equipo, hacer sus abluciones matutinas y luego se sentaron alrededor de la fogata. Se veían repuestos.

La rutina adoptada los había integrado como un equipo. Y le satisfizo darse cuenta que Gaara, con su estilo callado parecía ser una buena influencia para Sakura, al igual que lo eran Naruto y Sai, y como lo había sido Sasuke hasta cierto punto; todos ellos la impulsaban a rebasar sus límites, aunque de manera diferente.

De manera ausente consideró que este equipo era un cambio agradable al constante intercambio de pullas entre los nueve novatos que, de cuando en cuando, se intercalaban con ellos en las misiones. Y tampoco podía imaginar a Sakura intentando golpear a Gaara como lo hacía con Naruto, Sai y Kiba, por ejemplo.

– Kakashi-sensei, no creí que supieras cocinar –bromeó Sakura.  
– Maa Sakura, ¿acaso eso es un halago?  
– Ni lo sueñes.  
– Y yo que creí que estaba llegando a tu corazón –replicó con tono lastimero.  
– Ja, como si tuvieras.  
– Uh uh, golpazo a mis sentimientos.

Sakura no pudo contener la sincera risa que salió de su garganta. Su sensei era bastante peculiar. Notaba que él mismo no se consideraba como un maestro, sin embargo, ella tenía otra idea. Decir que se sentía afortunada era poco. El destino había sido benevolente en extremo con ella, Iruka, Kakashi y Tsunade habían sido lo mejor que hubiera podido sucederle.

– Pakkun los encontrará –dijo Sakura de pronto.  
– Lo sé.  
– Lo ocultas muy bien –le enseñó la lengua.  
– Debo estar perdiendo mi toque –rió Kakashi–. Bien equipo, avances del jutsu.  
– Lo tengo –contestó Sakura, los ojos brillantes.  
– También –confirmó Gaara.  
– Practiquen un rato para reposar la comida. Voy a ubicar la ruta que marcó Pakkun. Mi clon se queda de guardia. –Se retiró de ellos a gran velocidad. El clon tomó posición inmediata en un árbol cercano.  
– ¿Reposar? –preguntó Gaara al viento.  
– Supongo... –dijo Sakura desalentada, esperaba que Kakashi viera su progreso– es una de sus costumbres –explicó alzando los hombros– hacer afirmaciones contradictorias, es decir.  
– Oh.  
– Después de practicar, ¿entrenarías un poco conmigo Kazekage-sama?

Gaara asintió y ambos comenzaron su práctica.

*****************

Kakashi regresó de su exploración para encontrar a sus dos compañeros enzarzados en una práctica de taijutsu. Sakura mantenía una velocidad moderada en sus golpes, y aunque era evidente el control que ejercía su contendiente, aceptaba de buena manera la desventaja, lo cual fue una sorpresa para él debido al corto temperamento de la niña.

Los ojos de Gaara se centraron en él, al mismo tiempo que desviaba instintivamente la lluvia de golpes que Sakura le dirigía, Kakashi asintió, entendiendo la muda pregunta que le dirigía; tras la aprobación comenzó a aumentar gradualmente la velocidad de su ataque, haciendo que Sakura retrocediera desconcertada. La mirada fija en la de ella, determinada. Sakura frunció el ceño y comenzó a aumentar también su velocidad.

El intercambio de golpes duró pocos minutos, en un momento Gaara se paró en seco, una de sus manos detenida a un milímetro de hacer contacto con la cabeza de ella, la otra sostenía ambas muñecas de Sakura en un férreo agarre; dio un paso atrás e hizo una pequeña reverencia, dando por terminado el entrenamiento. Sakura soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, y correspondió la cortesía.

– Supongo que necesito más práctica –murmuró Sakura.  
– En cuanto recuperen el aliento partiremos –dijo Kakashi, nuevamente examinando a ambos con el Sharingan.

Ya satisfecho les hizo la seña para que lo siguieran, esta vez avanzarían a su ritmo.

*****************

La zona de la batalla, a la que les habían conducido las marcas dejadas por Pakkun, fue fácilmente identificable por la rajadura en el terreno, así como marcas de tinta ya medio disueltas en el follaje, troncos dispersos, sangre impregnada en la tierra y el inconfundible vestigio del olor de carne humana, reducida a cenizas por los designados a borrar de la faz de la tierra la existencia de sus excompañeros, todo ello evidencia del desastre causado por las técnicas ninja.

La llegada de Pakkun, apenas habían arribado a la zona, hizo que se reunieran a su alrededor. La seria expresión del pequeño dogo les inquietó hasta que comenzó a hablar.

– El equipo de Shiba localizó al fabricante de las etiquetas explosivas, Kakashi, consiguieron averiguar que las utilizan en Kirigakure y Amegakure.  
– ¿La marca de chakra?  
– El equipo de Buru sigue en ello. Por el tipo es probable que pertenezca a un miembro del país del Agua.  
– ¿Ninjas de Kirigakure? –preguntó Gaara.  
– ¡Por Kami, no de nuevo! –exclamó Sakura.  
– La otra opción también es posible, Pakkun. Ni el Mizukage ni Pain están en buenas relaciones con Konoha, por no mencionar que Pain es miembro de Akatsuki.  
– Y que estamos en su territorio –agregó Sakura.  
– El actual Mizukage tiene tratados de paz con Konoha y Suna...  
– Una alianza de conveniencia, Kazekage-sama, no de convicción, que por otro lado no excluye a nukenin –replicó Pakkun.  
– Lo cual nos deja con Ame en el panorama –dijo Kakashi.  
– Kakashi-sensei, si Pain está implicado...  
– No tendríamos oportunidad. Lo sé, Sakura.  
– Y un ataque directo a Amegakure sería suicida, Kakashi –dijo Pakkun.  
– Seguiremos las marcas del equipo de Buru, por el momento –afirmó Kakashi– finalmente Hanzō estuvo a cargo de Ame antes que Pain, hubo muchas disidencias durante su mandato.  
– No necesariamente tiene que ser Pain quien haya ordenado el ataque a Chita –afirmó Pakkun, completando la idea de Kakashi.  
– Exactamente mi idea, Pakkun.  
– El mismo caso con Kirigakure, Kakashi-san, el actual Mizukage tiene poco tiempo en esa posición –intervino Gaara.  
– Con la información que tenemos al momento, no podemos llegar a una conclusión final –dijo Kakashi– y tampoco tenemos autorización para iniciar una guerra.  
– Bien, síganme.

Siguieron al dogo a través del espeso bosque, apartando del camino las ramas y el follaje, los sentidos alertas. Alcanzaron una zona montañosa cuyo terreno se elevaba en ángulos extraños, algunos de ellos evidentemente no naturales. En las faldas de la montaña se encontraron con Buru, Bizuke y Uuhei, escondidos tras gruesos troncos, semiocultos en el alto pastizal.

– Encontramos la marca, Kakashi –dijo Buru.  
– Pero no podemos ubicar al usuario con toda seguridad –añadió Bizuke.  
– Parece que tienen tiempo ocupando esta zona. ¿Ves esa formación rocosa, Kakashi, la que parece repisa?  
– Sí Uuhei.  
– Desde este ángulo oculta la entrada a una cueva, parece ser una formación natural, pero la zona está llena de trampas, desactivamos algunas, pero otras siguen sin dispararse. –Dijo Uuhei extendiendo con sus patas un mapa burdamente dibujado.  
– ¿Sellos de barrera?  
– Hay un par de dos terminales, aquí y aquí. –Señaló en el mapa.  
– Las etiquetas explosivas de los hilos ninja coinciden con la clase que seguía Shiba. –Afirmó Buru.  
– Gaara, clon.  
– Entendido. ¡Suna Bunshin! –El clon de arena de Gaara apareció a su lado.  
– Sigan a Uuhei hasta la barrera oeste y desactívenla –indicó a Gaara y a su propio clon de sombra–, tu clon y Bizuke inutilizarán las trampas que quedan. Sakura y yo nos encargaremos de la barrera norte. Pakkun, reúne a los otros ninken, capturen a cualquier enemigo que encuentren. Nos reuniremos aquí mismo en media hora.

***************

Buru apareció poco tiempo después que los demás en el punto de reunión, en su enorme hocico sostenía a un desmayado hombre. Kakashi movió la cabeza, divertido. _"Confía en Buru para el trabajo rudo"_ pensó. El enorme buldog depositó su carga a los pies de Kakashi, con un cuidado que parecía desentonar con la violencia implicada en la captura. Alzó la vista hacia él.

– Es del grupo –afirmó el buldog– sus etiquetas huelen. Iba solo, pero aparentemente es parte de una escuadra de patrulla, tiene otros olores en él.  
– Desactivamos las trampas, Kakashi –informó Bizuke– Akino y Guruku se encargaron de otras más. Tenemos un diámetro de tres kilómetros limpios, ya con las barreras anuladas.  
– Pakkun, Uuhei, Shiba, rastréenlos –ordenó a los perros que, tras olisquear al hombre, partieron– síganlos, me quedaré un poco aquí –indicó a Sakura y Gaara, ambos asintieron y se lanzaron tras los perros.  
– ¿Lo despierto, Kakashi?  
– No, ya conozco tus métodos, Shiba –contestó poniéndose en cuclillas junto al hombre, le ató las manos a la espalda y amarró con fuerza los tobillos, luego abrió la cantimplora y roció agua sobre él.  
– ¡Qué dem...! –exclamó el hombre interrumpiéndose, su boca formando una "o" silenciosa.  
– Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte.  
– ¿Y crees que las voy a contestar? –contestó bravucón, tratando de esconder el temor que el jounin y los cinco ninken, que lo miraban con fijeza, le provocaban.  
– Me temo que no tienes opción –afirmó Kakashi, en un tono que provocó un temblor en el hombre.  
– Vamos cachorro, hay dos formas de preguntar y no quieres sabes cuál es la difícil, créeme –dijo Shiba, su femenina voz en crudo contraste con los afilados colmillos que mostraba en una parodia de sonrisa, mientras lo rondaba sin apartar los ojos de él.

Buru le acercó el morro para reforzar la amenaza de la impetuosa Shiba. El hombre se alejó al instante, reconociendo a la bestia que lo había noqueado, se pegó lo más que pudo al tronco del árbol.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Kakashi.  
– Lo mismo podría preguntar yo.  
– Creo que el crío no entiende –gruñó Buru, acercándole más el morro, los otros cuatro ninken lo rodearon en un círculo.

Kakashi cerró un momento su ojo y levantó su hitai-ate dejando al descubierto el Sharingan. El rostro del hombre se transformó en una máscara de horror al reconocer a su interrogador. Alcanzó a percibir la voz de la perra diciendo _"Te lo advertí"_ antes de que el mundo se transformara en un negro y discordante paisaje.

***************

– Hay actividad de chakra en la cueva –informó Pakkun cuando Kakashi los alcanzó, a unos cuantos metros de la entrada.  
– Gaara, observa. –indicó Kakashi, Gaara asintió, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y enfocando su concentración en formar su Daisan no Me.  
– ¿Las patrullas?  
– Anuladas –respondió Gaara, Pakkun confirmó, él lo había conducido directo hacia los hombres.  
– ¿Conseguiste algo de provecho, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó Sakura.  
– El líder del grupo es Hitsunogi Ranmaru, hermano del objetivo de Chita-san, la mayoría de los que están aquí provienen de Kirigakure. Abandonaron Mizu no Kuni cuando se designó al nuevo Mizukage, eran parte de la facción que apoyaba al anterior. Han estado trabajando como mercenarios, aunque los motivos ulteriores del ataque al equipo mixto le eran desconocidos. Hay aproximadamente 20, tal vez más de ellos en la guarida, esperando órdenes al parecer, aunque tampoco pude averiguar órdenes de quién. –Expuso Kakashi, frotándose el rostro.

Sakura apartó ambas manos examinándolo con intensos ojos verdes. Se veía pálido, a pesar de la marejada de adrenalina que ella podía casi respirar. Apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de él y lo obligó a sentarse. El flujo verde de chakra brillando en sus manos.

– Usaste el Mangekyou –le acusó Sakura, forzándolo a mantenerse quieto bajo sus manos, Kakashi soltó un bufido de impaciencia, pero ella aplicó más fuerza sobre sus hombros para mantenerlo quieto– toma, te harán falta –le tendió dos píldoras.

Sakura había estado estudiando a profundidad las técnicas Uchiha como para saber bien los efectos que el uso de los doujutsu causaban en quien las hacía. Levantó el hitai-ate de Kakashi y apoyó ambas manos sobre el ojo del Sharingan, Kakashi sintió una ligera presión que fue aliviada casi en seguida. Sonrió en su interior, sin duda ella se había esmerado en aprender a compensar los efectos por el bien de Sasuke, beneficiándolo en el proceso. La joven le dio su privacidad y él tomó las medicinas con un sorbo de agua.

– Lo tengo Kakashi-san –dijo Gaara regresando a la realidad presente.

Gaara dibujó un rápido esquema sobre una delgada capa de arena, marcando los accesos. La cueva era bastante espaciosa y había sido ampliada aún más, tres salidas guardadas por un par de shinobis, una de ellas natural, ubicada al otro lado de la montaña dando a una saliente de un escaso metro de ancho para descender abruptamente a la sima que albergaba un ancho río. En la cara de la montaña habían sido excavados precarios huecos de apoyo para escalar o descender. La otra salida era sin duda una especie de socavón, hecho por manos humanas, que conducía a túneles subterráneos cuya extensión no siguió Gaara.

– Hay dos barreras explosivas sensibles al chakra, uno en cada una de las salidas –indicó Gaara– están fijas a la pared por ataduras de chakra que habrá que cortar. Están resguardadas por dos guardias cada una.  
– Habrá que _deshacerse _de ellos... ¿Alguna otra trampa?  
– Las tradicionales, hilos de kunai y shuriken.  
– Huelo veneno, Kakashi –gruñó Buru.  
– ¿Qué tipo, Buru-kun? –preguntó Sakura.  
– Orgánico, del que producen en Iwa, posiblemente de arácnidos.

Sakura extrajo su pergamino de antídotos y materializó unas cuantas ampolletas preparadas. Sin previo aviso tomó el brazo de Kakashi enrollando la manga de su camisa hasta el brazo, le amarró una liga y le inyectó el contenido de una de las ampolletas directo a la vena. Repitió el proceso con su propio brazo y después miró interrogante a Gaara que asintió, corriendo los cierres de su manga para permitirle hacer. Tomó su mano y en la palma abierta le colocó tres píldoras, Gaara la miró interrogante, sus niveles de chakra y energía estaban en pleno.

– Esta es un disparador de chakra –señaló la más pequeña– mantenla bajo tu lengua, si estás cercano a un nivel peligrosamente bajo trágala, funcionará por media hora, abre la primera de las ocho puertas, la otra ya la conoces, y esta es una píldora de soldado estándar, úsala según tu criterio.

Gaara tragó la primera, guardó la de soldado en su estuche de armas y se colocó la otra bajo la lengua, como ella había indicado. Sakura mezcló componentes e inyectó dosis de esos compuestos a cada uno de los 8 ninken.

– ¿Inuzuka? –preguntó Kakashi, Sakura asintió.  
– Hana insistió en que si iba a tratar contigo era conveniente que aprendiera lo básico–dijo soltando una risita que corearon con ladridos de risa los ninken, Kakashi movió la cabeza.  
– ¿Puedo tomar una de las pequeñas, Sakura? –preguntó Kakashi.  
– No. Tú ya sabes abrir las puertas –respondió Sakura.  
– Ah, una ayuda extra no estaría de más –dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza.  
– Puedo sepultarlos –afirmó Gaara– pero asumo que quieres respuestas.  
– En efecto... ¿Pakkun...?  
– Está dentro Kakashi –confirmó Pakkun.  
– Bien. Sakura, desactiva el sello explosivo de esa repisa –señaló la entrada frente a ellos– darás la señal y aguardarás afuera para evitar que salgan.  
– Entendido, pero, ¿no entraré?  
– Gaara, desactivarás la barrera del lado opuesto.  
– Yo puedo hacer eso, Kakashi-sensei –insistió Sakura al ver que no le hacía caso.  
– Es muy pronto para que uses la técnica a una distancia tan grande –respondió él con seriedad.  
– Entonces puedo bloquear la salida a los túneles –señaló Sakura.

Kakashi estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se detuvo al recordar que de nada servía una técnica si no se hacía uso de ella alguna vez. Su ética personal, sin embargo, le insistía en que tenía que supervisar el uso que su aprendiz hiciera de ello y sus avances. No había tiempo para eso, no si quería respuestas, pero tampoco quería frustrarla. Su opción inicial había sido utilizar a Buru para bloquear la salida a los túneles.

– No usarás la técnica.  
– Kakashi-sen...  
– Usa la velocidad –la interrumpió sonriéndole. Sakura dejó de lado sus protestas y correspondió a su sonrisa, iniciando al instante la secuencia de sellos, sin dejar de verlo directo a los ojos, ahora descubiertos.

Antes de que terminara, Kakashi la interrumpió, mostrándole dos más y ella entendió, con un ligero sobresalto, que ahora estaría a su máxima velocidad. El hombre le colocó dos delgadas tobilleras y asintió, luego puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la miró con una mezcla de confianza y preocupación por ella que la dejaron temblando.

– Seré cuidadosa –balbució Sakura tratando de reafirmar la confianza de ambos.  
– Lo sé. No mueras Sakura –dijo Kakashi dándole la espalda, ella partió hacia su primer objetivo.  
– Ataque frontal, Gaara, en cuanto Sakura de la señal –indicó y el joven asintió, comenzaron a avanzar sigilosos– abriré camino a la otra salida, desactivarás el sello y nos reuniremos. Chicos, ya saben qué hacer.  
– Podrías haberle dado otra bendición, Kakashi –comentó Pakkun.  
– Sí, eh...  
– ¿¡Será su primer asesinato!? –preguntó Shiba, Kakashi asintió, dirigiendo la vista hacia el suelo, era inútil tratar de mentirle a la manada.  
– Es inevitable –afirmó Pakkun– sabes que no puede quedar uno vivo, Shiba, son las reglas.

Gaara los miró en silencio, ponderando el valor de las afirmaciones del dogo, era cierto, Chiyo-baa había sido quien diera el golpe final a Sasori, sus expertos habían examinado la zona para recuperar las armas de Chiyo que aún atravesaban la marioneta que albergara a su nieto y a la vez recolectado muestras de chakra residual. Dejar a un enemigo medio muerto era muy diferente de extinguir la llama de su existencia con tu propia mano. Podía ver, aunque no entender, la reluctancia de Kakashi en permitir que Sakura asesinara sus emociones para poder dar el paso que la lanzaría de lleno en el mundo de violencia shinobi, por eso había querido mantenerla como guardia y soporte fuera de la cueva, alejada lo más posible de la matanza.

"Un buen líder se caracteriza por la capacidad de tomar decisiones sobre la marcha, un buen líder militar por tomar decisiones de vida o muerte sobre la marcha. Para saber dar órdenes es necesario aprender primero a seguirlas". Eran lecciones que les enseñaban en la academia; sin embargo, el significado completo venía a ser claro años después, cuando se había pasado la etapa de la fe ciega en la omnipotencia adolescente.

Las reglas conformaban lo que su vida sería, tanto como personas como shinobi. Las reglas tenían que obedecerse, incluso a costa del precio de su alma.


	7. Peregrinos

**Capítulo 7: Peregrinos.**

_"El Infierno está vacío, todos los demonios están aquí".  
Good Omens. Gaiman & Pratchet._

Sakura se acercó con sigilo a la entrada, ambos guardias estaban apostados justo bajo el sello que indicaba la barrera. Calculó la distancia y, a pesar de las indicaciones de Kakashi, realizó el proceso de división Yin-yang, la dislocación fue instantánea, formó los sellos a toda velocidad y se encontró enfrente de los hombres, que no sintieron su presencia, acumuló chakra en sus puños y estrelló una contra otra sus cabezas, ambos cayeron a sus pies.

"_Tengo que matarlos"_ pensó, tratando de tranquilizar el latido de su corazón, percibía el ligero pulsar de sus chakras, no había puesto suficiente fuerza como para destrozarles las cabezas. Maldijo internamente.

Palpó con cuidado la pared extendiendo por sus dedos finos hilos de chakra hasta que encontró la red que mantenía sujetada la etiqueta y con ello la barrera. Los cortó en un instante. Regresó ante los hombres. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado, aunque en realidad habían pasado unos cuantos segundos. Tragó saliva y se quedó mirándolos, tenía que tomar una decisión ya. Se puso en cuclillas y procedió. Aún temblando, alzó una mano señalando la entrada.

– Terminó –afirmó Shiba.

El grupo echó a correr hacia la entrada, reuniéndose con la kunoichi.

Los recibió una lluvia de kunais y shurikens preparados como defensa contra quienes no conocieran la zona, las colisiones crearon una resonancia ahogada casi al instante por los gritos de alerta de los ocupantes. El caos inicial fue sustituido por órdenes gritadas a través de gargantas destempladas, algunas ahogadas por un kunai que acertara su blanco.

Sakura avanzó hasta la entrada a los túneles aprovechando las aberturas que Kakashi le proporcionó, Shiba y Akino se apostaron a cada lado y ella comenzó a examinar detenidamente la estructura de los túneles, haciendo cálculos mentales a toda velocidad y marcando 3 puntos de chakra en las paredes y suelo. Cuando terminó la revisión supo exactamente en qué puntos aplicar la fuerza, concentró chakra y golpeó con el puño en el primer punto, luego en el segundo y finalmente en el del suelo, saltando al mismo tiempo hacia la entrada. La tierra tembló y una reacción en cadena sacudió los túneles haciéndolos colapsar.

No estaba totalmente segura de que su maniobra derrumbaría toda la extensión de los túneles, desconocía su extensión, pero al menos los dejaría inutilizables a futuro. Yamato le había enseñado que era mejor aplicar cuñas para debilitar una estructura que golpear directamente sin un objetivo previo. "_Lo que es hecho por el hombre por el hombre puede ser deshecho"_, le había dicho. Se puso en cuclillas al lado de los ninken y se lanzaron hacia Kakashi, que defendía posición, desviando todo lo que intentara alcanzarla.

Gaara se dirigió hacia la otra salida utilizando su Suna Shunshi, la imposible velocidad lo trasladó inmediatamente al exterior de la salida. Dos guardias volvieron el rostro hacia él demasiado tarde.

– Sabaku kyu –pronunció Gaara, extendiendo ambas manos y aprisionando al mismo tiempo a los dos guardias– no se muevan.

Deshizo la barrera que aislaba la cueva. Evidentemente esa salida estaba destinada para emergencias, para asegurar una ruta de escape en un lugar que prácticamente era una ratonera. Inspeccionó los alrededores, buscando la presencia de más chakra, pero ellos dos eran los únicos ahí aparte de él.

– ¿Quién demonios era ese? –preguntó uno de los guardias, moviéndose involuntariamente y lanzando casi al instante un doloroso gemido.  
– No te muevas –dijo entre dientes el otro, tratando de mantener al mínimo sus movimientos– ¿recuerdas? Dijo que no nos moviéramos. ¡Mierda! – exclamó al percibir que la arena del ataúd de su compañero se teñía de rojo.

Gaara hizo caso omiso de los hombres, entró a la cueva y en un instante estuvo al lado de Kakashi y Sakura.

– Aprisiónalos –dijo Kakashi en cuanto sintió a Gaara a su lado.  
– Sí Kakashi-san, ¿tienes al culpable? –preguntó Gaara en voz baja, pasando a la acción, las manos extendiéndose en diferentes direcciones a gran velocidad– Sabaku kyu... Suna shigure –varias etiquetas hicieron explosión en el aire tras ser golpeadas por la lluvia de arena.  
– Aún no, no los mates hasta que lo encuentren los ninken.  
– Es una cueva malditamente grande –gruñó Sakura desviando con su kunai más proyectiles.  
– Suna shuriken.  
– Maldición... siguen saliendo –gruñó Kakashi, ojeando en busca de los ninken y la presa que esperaban.

No se engañaba, mantener la posición espalda contra espalda limitaba los movimientos, pero era la mejor opción de defensa ante una superioridad numérica evidente. Era un riesgo deliberado. Tenía que confiar en las técnicas de Gaara y la fuerza física de Sakura, por fortuna Gaara parecía no tener la necesidad de usar sellos para realizar los jutsus, lo que incrementaba su velocidad de respuesta.

– Gaara, combo hacia tu lado, Sakura, mantén la defensa –indicó Kakashi procediendo a enviar técnicas de fuego hacia la parte que él cubría.

Algunos de los shinobi contrarrestaron con agua y Kakashi contraatacó con fuego y canalizó su raiton sobre el suelo húmedo, pero comenzaba a cansarse. A la distancia alcanzó a percibir la enorme mole de Buru y los esfuerzos que hacía junto con Pakkun y el resto de ninken para rodear a un ninja que lanzaba ninjutsus seguidos que la manada evadía escasamente.

– Lo tienen rodeado. Los envolveré en un genjutsu, prepárense –dijo Kakashi comenzando a hacer sellos. La atmósfera comenzó a cambiar y los hombres aprisionados por las arenas de Gaara se quedaron muy quietos, perdidos en alguna ilusión– ¿puedes mantener las técnicas un rato más, Gaara?  
– Tanto como sea necesario –afirmó, pero Kakashi pudo observar que el bule ya acusaba la falta del cuello en su forma, estaba usando arena especial.  
– Bien, sácala de aquí –murmuró al oído de Gaara que asintió y tomó del hombro a Sakura, ambos desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

Kakashi avanzó hasta el hombre, que parecía comenzar a padecer una baja en su reserva de chakra. Lo examinó con el Sharingan, que a pesar de estar jadeando y con las manos posadas sobre las rodillas, aún guardaba bastante fuerza, se acercó, cubriendo el ojo nuevamente. Los ninken le abrieron paso, manteniéndose a distancia.

El hombre que tenía enfrente era un poco más joven que él, quizá un poco más bajo de estatura, complexión media, cabello negro, ojos chocolate, rostro duro cruzado por cicatrices, rango jounin posiblemente. Curtido.

– Sharingan-Kakashi. No creí que el cebo funcionara tan bien a pesar de que la asesina de mi hermano sobrevivió.  
– Estás muy bien enterado. ¿Acaso eres un caza recompensas?  
– Te equivocas, no me rebajaría a tanto.

El ruido de gritos ahogados y el crujir de huesos triturados le indicaron a Kakashi que Gaara había terminado la técnica con el Sabaku Sousu. El hombre ante él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, viendo la tierra retraerse como si fuera un ser vivo, dejando tras de sí restos de los cuerpos maltrechos de sus compañeros, una mueca de horror atravesó fugaz su rostro, la controló.

Un clon de arena se formó a un lado de Kakashi, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

– ¡Mierda!, ¿el maldito Kazekage está aquí? –no se engañaba, la presencia del clon le aseguraba que no saldría con vida de ese lugar, darse cuenta de ello lo dejó vacío por un instante.  
– Sólo quedamos tú y yo. Él tan sólo es un observador –dijo Kakashi ladeando la cabeza.  
– ¿Observador? –una risa sardónica– ¿Y los ninken también lo son?  
– Como dije, sólo quedamos tú y yo. –El hombre volvió la cabeza y vio que, en efecto, los ninken habían desaparecido– Si no querías venganza, ¿qué pretendías?  
– ¿Acaso es necesario que conteste, Kakashi-san? ¿Existe realmente un motivo para querer atrapar a un ninja valuado en 35 millones de ryū?  
– Negaste ser un caza recompensas.  
– Ese podría ser uno de mis motivos –alzó los hombros– ¿A quién le importa?  
– A mí. Deja de jugar, ¿quién está detrás de esto? Dame un nombre y motivos convincentes y es posible que te permita vivir.  
– ¿Como le permitiste vivir a todos ellos? –hizo un gesto amplio con las manos, señalando en general.  
– Me temo que Kazekage-sama es de temperamento corto –respondió Kakashi, ambos podían jugar el mismo juego.  
– ¿Lo eres, Kazekage-_san_? –preguntó comenzando a mover muy despacio la mano.

Tanto Kakashi como Gaara siguieron el movimiento con la vista.

– Así es –la voz del clon sonó rasposa.  
– Yo también –contestó, iniciando el movimiento de llevarse la mano a la boca.  
– Sabaku Kyu –pronunció el clon de Gaara, seguido casi al instante por el Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu que invocara Kakashi.

La rapidez de la arena detuvo el movimiento de la mano a medio camino, formando capas sobre el cuerpo del hombre, cubriéndolo con una especie de armadura mientras los ninken abrían la tierra emergiendo del suelo para terminar de inmovilizarlo. Las manos, casi aplastadas por la arena, dejaron caer una especie de cápsula.

– Basta de juegos Ranmaru, obtendré mis respuestas. Kazekage-sama...

El clon de arena se deshizo.

*******************

Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas en cuanto Gaara los teletransportó, estaban en el mismo punto donde se habían reunido. Gaara se mantuvo con la vista fija en la cueva, pendiente de la última fase que, ahora que su clon se había desintegrado, Kakashi querría hacer a solas. Se volvió hacia la joven, un rápido vistazo le hizo intuir que empezaba a sufrir las secuelas de la misión.

Gaara no era capaz de comprender el alcance total de las palabras que pronunciara Shiba. Para él matar y morir iban de la mano, era una elección en su estilo de vida. Había notado la vacilación de ella antes de rematar a los hombres y no le pasó desapercibido el gesto inmediato.

Y estaba bastante consciente de que él no era el indicado para darle apoyo emocional.

– Toma –le tendió un pequeño termo.

Sakura volvió el rostro hacia él. Sus verdes ojos parecían sin vida, carentes del vibrante estallido de luz que le era característico. Tendió la mano hacia él, aceptando el recipiente y se lo llevó a los labios con manos estremecidas. Gaara le dio la espalda, alejándose un par de pasos.

Un retumbar en la montaña sacudió la tierra, llamándoles la atención, Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente junto a Gaara, aún sosteniendo con ambas manos el termo. Llamas de fuego fueron escupidas por la boca de la cueva sobre la repisa de la montaña; la intensidad de la vibración aumentó hasta convertirse en un estruendo y la enorme masa de roca y árboles colapsó ante sus ojos, una enorme nube de polvo y detritos se extendió en los alrededores.

La reacción de Gaara fue inmediata, arrastró a Sakura bajo la copa de un árbol, escudando sus cuerpos en un capullo de arena contra la base del grueso tronco.

– ¡Kakashi-sensei! –gritó Sakura, soltando el recipiente e intentando echar a correr. Gaara la detuvo tomándola del brazo y negando con la cabeza la regresó a la protección del árbol, ella forcejeó tratando de liberarse– ¡Suéltame!  
– No –negó él secamente, atrayéndola hacia sí y abrazándola con fuerza.  
– Suéltame –balbuceó, la voz temblando– tengo que sacarlo de ahí.  
– No puedes hacer nada.  
– Por favor Gaara, déjame ir.  
– No.

Sakura rompió en sollozos ahogados sobre el pecho de él, incapaz de sobreponerse al enorme sentimiento de pérdida que estaba sintiendo. Siguió abrazándola en espera de que terminara de desahogarse. Los minutos pasaron y ella seguía llorando. La nube de polvo comenzó a asentarse sobre el terreno con lentitud. Gaara percibió una presencia que lo hizo volver la cabeza.

– Maa, maa Sakura-chan, ¿por qué el llanto? –preguntó Kakashi desconcertado, apareciendo ante ellos, cojeaba ligeramente y su brazo derecho estaba apoyado sobre el hombro izquierdo, al parecer dislocado, sus ropas desgarradas por todos lados.

Gaara respiró aliviado, soltó a Sakura que se abalanzó sobre Kakashi con los puños cerrados, comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho mientras Kakashi la miraba azorado, su ojo visible muy abierto.

– ¡Idiota, imbécil, estúpido! –le gritó con la voz rota por el llanto.  
– ¿Puedo preguntar qué me hizo merecedor de esos insultos? –preguntó haciendo una mueca con cada golpe que le asestaba– bueno... admito que... uch... sólo quería impedir que moquearas la ropa de Gaara ¿pero no crees que es un poco... auch... radical tu reacción? –comenzó Kakashi, tratando de aligerar el ánimo.  
– ¡Estúpido! –gritó Sakura entre risa y moco abrazándose a Kakashi.  
– Ehh Sakura... estoy un poco...

No terminó la frase y Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo, con la ayuda de Gaara, de impedir que el cuerpo de su capitán tocara el suelo.

– ¿Qué sucedió, Gaara-sama? –preguntó Sakura arrodillándose junto a Kakashi.  
– No lo sé. Me pidió liberar el clon.  
– Cielos… siempre te pasas Kakashi-sensei –murmuró Sakura, comenzando a tratar las heridas de su capitán.  
– Pakkun-san... –saludó Gaara al pequeño dogo.  
– ¿Cómo está Kakashi?  
– No tiene agotamiento de chakra –respondió Sakura– eso temía, sólo unas cuantas cortaduras superficiales, contusiones, quemaduras y el brazo dislocado.  
– Poco para él. No percibo señales de chakra, Kazekage-sama, ¿y tú? –preguntó el dogo.  
– Ninguna.

*****************

Había que tener una imaginación sádica para proyectar las imágenes adecuadas en un Genjutsu, por fortuna Kakashi había pulido la habilidad gracias a Anko y Kurenai, aunque Ibiki también había colaborado. Cuando se conocían las debilidades del oponente era fácil hacerlo, cuando no, era un gambito en el que se podía salir igual de raspado que la víctima.

El hombre jadeó, advirtiendo el inicio de la ilusión y tratando de hacer los sellos necesarios para librarse de ella, pero los ninken lo mantuvieron quieto. Kakashi le hizo creer que seguía cubierto por la arena de Gaara, incluyendo imágenes proyectadas de lo que podía pasar si se movía tan siquiera un poco.

"_¡Maldición, es fuerte!" _pensó Kakashi al ver que el hombre no respondía. Vaciló un poco antes de descubrir el Sharingan, lo que menos quería era agotar el chakra. Tenía que intentar una combinación de técnicas que le permitieran evitar el drenaje que el doujutsu del Mangekyo causaba.

Las impresiones mentales comenzaron a fluir en el universo compartido del cerebro de ambos.

_Un ave mensajera entregando un pergamino en las manos de Ranmaru, él apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, expresión que denotaba que las noticias no habían sido exactamente las que esperaba. _Entró más en su conciencia, recordando el entrenamiento ANBU.

_Dos misiones fracasadas, la de su hermano y la de él. Chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. Dejó que su cuerpo resbalara por la fría pared, sentándose en el suelo, la mirada perdida._

– Ranmaru –la voz de la mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
– Deberías dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa –contestó con brusquedad. La joven lo miró enarcando una ceja, no entendía el motivo de la reacción.

– No te es suficiente con ser un nukenin. Arrastras a una manada de borregos tras de ti que no saben lo que enfrentan.  
– ¿Y qué enfrentamos, oh poderosa kunoichi?  
– Puedes dejar tu sarcasmo para otra ocasión. Sabes perfectamente bien que sólo eres un peón en el ajedrez de Danzô.  
– No tiene que ver en esto.  
– ¿Entonces es venganza por la muerte de Mizuki? Nadie enfrenta a Chita sin pagar las consecuencias. Piensa, ¿por qué un consejero de la "oh todopoderosa Konoha" entregaría "ciertos" expedientes ANBU a un Kage enemigo?  
– ¿Por qué no contestas tú misma esa pregunta?, ya que lo sabes todo.  
– ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!  
– El Mizukage...  
– La Mizukage_ actual_ –remarcó– no está implicada en esto. ¿Aún sigues aferrado a viejas lealtades? ¿Eso te impulsó a convertirte en un nukenin? ¿O acaso esperas que Akatsuki te acoja entre sus amantes brazos?  
– Cállate Hitomi. No sabes lo que sucede.  
– Por lo que veo tampoco tú. Eres una marioneta y no te das cuenta quién mueve los hilos. Mizuki se equivocó, ¿seguirás el mismo camino?  
– Esto es más grande de lo que crees.  
– No soy tan estúpida como piensas, pero me rehúso a ser un pelele en las manos de otro.  
– Eres leal a esa bruja...  
– Lo soy y no me avergüenzo de ello. Los tiempos cambian... y eres el único hermano que me queda.  
– Regresa a tu cómodo nido, no me interesa.  
– Es venganza, ¿cierto? Abandónala, no deja nada bueno. Chôjiro...  
– No me importa si es uno de los siete, es estúpido.  
– Puedes regresar hermano. Mizukage-sama te concede el perdón. Te puedes integrar inmediatamente.  
– Vete Hitomi.  
– Kami te proteja.

_Kakashi cortó el genjutsu y se cubrió el Sharingan, Ranmaru levantó la vista hacia él, doblado penosamente sobre sí mismo, miró desconcertado a su alrededor y entonces extendió la mano hacia la cápsula que había soltado. Kakashi lo dejó, si quería morir por su propia voluntad era su decisión. Se llevó la medicina a la boca y el leve destello de malicia en sus ojos alertó a Kakashi. Apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer el Tenshi no Sanpo cuando la explosión lo alcanzó._

***************

Por supuesto, sólo era una memoria interna, algo que Kakashi no podía develar ante nadie más que Tsunade. Miró desorientado a dos jóvenes que estaban ante él esperando expectantes sus siguientes palabras.

– No creí que intentara volarse en pedacitos –comentó restregándose el ojo.  
– Nadie podría esperar una explosión tan fuerte de tan sólo una cápsula –comentó Sakura tras las palabras de Kakashi.  
– ¿Obtuviste tus respuestas, Kakashi-san?  
– Sí.  
– ¿Entonces la misión fue un éxito? –dijo Gaara.  
– De hecho.  
– Nos vemos en casa Kakashi –dijo Pakkun, desapareciendo al instante.

Se alejaron de la zona lo suficiente para descansar un par de horas y reponer energías antes de alejarse del caos. Se sentaron en silenciosa compañía a compartir las barras energéticas, perdidos en sus pensamientos y resintiendo el cansancio acumulado por la adrenalina y la larga travesía.

– Regresemos a Suna –indicó Kakashi, tras el descanso.  
– Estamos más cerca de Konoha que de Suna –dijo Gaara.  
– No puedo enviarte solo de regreso.  
– No necesito escolta y Chita-san todavía no está en condiciones de viajar.  
– No abandonamos a nuestros compañeros –dijo Sakura sonriéndole– además tengo que revisar a mi paciente. Gaara asintió, comprendiendo que nada de lo que dijera les haría cambiar de opinión.

Bajo la atenta supervisión de Kakashi, Sakura avanzó a gran velocidad, nuevamente embriagada por la sensación de libertad, ocasionalmente Kakashi se nivelaba con ella y le indicaba que disminuyera el paso, lo cual obedecía sin rechistar. Sin embargo, Kakashi pudo observar que consumía las píldoras de Naruto ocasionalmente. Disminuyó su propia velocidad para emparejarla. Gaara lo imitó, colocándose a la par de ellos.

– ¿Aprovecharás para otra cita con Kankuro? –preguntó Kakashi inocentemente, ganándose una mirada sucia.  
– Tu interés en mi vida amorosa es sospechoso Kakashi-sensei –contestó Sakura.  
– Maa, ¿que no puede uno ser curioso?  
– No. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber en realidad?  
– Creo que me he vuelto demasiado predecible –chasqueó la lengua rascándose la cabeza.– Las píldoras de Naruto...  
– No son nocivas ni adictivas, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Impiden el desgaste muscular a la vez que reponen los nutrientes que pierde el cuerpo con la actividad excesiva –afirmó.  
– Kyūbi...  
– Sí. Sabes que hay un número limitado de veces que las células se pueden regenerar.  
– Gracias Sakura.  
– Tsk... –replicó fingiendo desdén, Kakashi sonrió. _"Se lo debo" _pensó ella, el pensamiento volando hacia su compañero– todavía están en etapa experimental, procuraré mejorarlas.  
– Estoy seguro que lo conseguirás. ¿Tsunade-sama sabe de ello?  
– Katsuyu-sama me permitió tomar muestras de su baba, estoy incluyendo algunos de sus ingredientes –Sakura sonrió ante la cara que puso Kakashi, ya no tan deseoso de probar otra de las "píldoras de Naruto" como las había bautizado.  
– ¿¡Firmaste contrato con Katsuyu!? Estoy impresionado.  
– Todavía no, pero me gustaría.

"_Creo que está aprendiendo templanza"_ pensó para sí Kakashi, sintiéndose orgulloso de su pupila.

– ¡Maldición! –exclamó Sakura estrellando su puño cargado de chakra contra una distraída rama que le salió al paso.

"_Creo que no"._

*****************

Alcanzaron la muralla de Sunagakure un día después, disminuyendo el tiempo del recorrido gracias a la velocidad y a las "píldoras de Naruto" proveídas por Sakura y al hecho de no tener que recorrer la misma ruta a que los había obligado la misión de Chita. Apenas entrando a la aldea, Sakura y Kakashi se dirigieron al hospital, mientras que Temari y Baki ponían al corriente a Gaara.

– Te estás recuperando Chita-san –afirmó Sakura– no quedarán cicatrices, me aseguraré de ello, de lo contrario Kakashi-sensei me mataría –agregó en voz bajita guiñándole un ojo.  
– Podré regresar a Konoha con ustedes –dijo ella.  
– El tejido óseo tiene que cerrar perfectamente antes que puedas moverte –replicó Sakura– y los músculos desgarrados también –añadió mientras le aplicaba en rostro y cuello un ungüento, volviéndola a vendar con vendas limpias–. Y como dije, no quiero cicatrices.  
– Konoha necesita toda su fuerza...  
– Haruno Sakura –dijo presentándose, ante la vacilación de la mujer.  
– Haruno-san, debo regresar –protestó débilmente.  
– De acuerdo en que necesita de toda su fuerza, pero en la situación en la que estás... dudo que seas de alguna ayuda –declaró Sakura haciendo un gesto al decir lo último– sin querer ofender.  
– Gracias, Sakura-san.  
– Sakura, sólo Sakura. Tsunade-sama envió este ungüento especialmente para ti –dijo sonriéndole, golpeando con un dedo el achatado frasco–, Tenía que esperar que la piel sanara un poco más –explicó–. Dejaré las indicaciones con el grupo médico.  
– Dale mis gracias a Godaime.  
– Lo haré. Terminé. Los dejaré solos –le guiñó un ojo.

Sakura terminó el re-vendaje de Chita, retirándose satisfecha de su examen, cerró tras de sí la puerta y se dirigió a Kakashi.

– Está mucho mejor, pero necesita un par de semanas de descanso, tal vez más y definitivamente –remarcó– no puede viajar.  
– Entiendo –musitó él.  
– Me retiraré a descansar, si no necesitas algo más, Kakashi-sensei –dijo Sakura.  
– No Sakura, gracias.  
– Les pediré que te saquen a patadas si intentas pasar aquí la noche.

Movió la cabeza divertido, viéndola retirarse, los modales de Tsunade decisivamente se le estaban pegando de manera peligrosa. Kakashi se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de Momo entre sus dedos. Ella volvió la cabeza y trató de sonreírle. Se inclinó y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, suspirando aliviado por primera vez, muy en lo profundo de su psiqué había estado la preocupación latente por su bienestar. Se sobresaltó con el pensamiento y musitó:

– Me preocupaste –_"eso no era lo que quería decir"._  
– Lo sé y lo lamento. Es parte de lo que somos.  
– Eso no aminora el impacto... –_"ehm tampoco esto quería decir"._  
– Nuestras vidas son suficientemente complicadas.  
– Te puse en peligro.  
– ¿Es eso culpabilidad, Kakashi? –se apartó de él y chasqueó la lengua para agregar en tono ligero– el "vivieron felices para siempre" me temo que no se aplica a nosotros.  
– Lo sé.  
– También me quiero aferrar a... lo que sea que tenemos tú y yo –desvió la mirada.  
– Momo... –era una advertencia.  
– He estado pensando en que tal vez...  
– No.  
– Kakashi... quizá la próxima vez tengan éxito y moriré.  
– Todos morimos –la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.  
– ¡Maldición! –siseó– sabes lo que quiero decir –lo apartó con suavidad.

Sabía lo que quería decir, el temor de un ninja no era al dolor o a la muerte personal, era a la pérdida de la gente que les era preciosa, y ella quería evitarle el dolor. _"Separados pero vivos, llora por mí ahora, porque el dolor de una ruptura es menor que el del luto"_. Kakashi se sentó derecho en la silla y soltó un exasperado suspiro, se barrió el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de poner orden en sus pensamientos antes de que volvieran a traicionarlo, su cerebro tenía el atrevimiento de oponerse a sus opiniones verbales.

– Todos morimos, tanto tú como yo somos blanco en los libros Bingo... te voy a decir algo que espero entre en tu dura cabezota: tú lo dijiste, es parte de lo que somos, de nuestra vida como shinobi, y estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo. Mi pregunta es, ¿tú lo aceptarás?  
– Idiota.  
– Supongo que eso es un sí. Y no es por miedo a morir que quieras terminar... 'esto que tenemos'.  
– Confía en el ninja-copia para que te devuelva una a una tus malditas palabras.  
– Maa, Momo-chaan, ¿acaso estás declarando tu derrota? –canturreó inclinándose nuevamente sobre ella.  
– Eres insufrible.  
– Lo sé. Me enorgullezco de ello.  
– Idiota.  
– ¿Ahora nos estamos quedando sin léxico? –iba a responderle, pero él agitó las manos delante de sí en gesto defensivo, movió la cabeza– Admito que lo soy.  
– Kakashi...

Antes que siguiera protestando descubrió su rostro y se inclinó para callarla con un beso. Se sintió sobresaltado por la ternura que sabía estaba depositando en ello, y pensó vagamente que ese sentimiento era algo que siempre parecía elusivo en la vida shinobi. Existía temor omnipresente a la pérdida. Las alternativas eran viajar por la vida en soledad o compartir ese camino por el tiempo que fuera posible.

***************

– ¡Kakashi-san! –el grito lo sacó de manera abrupta de su descanso, parpadeó desconcertado, tratando de regresar a la realidad.

En la puerta estaba Temari, apoyada en el marco, sin atreverse a entrar. Se incorporó esperando que continuara lo que quería decirle, pero sin pronunciar palabra.

– ¿Temari? –parpadeó en la oscuridad, ahogando un bostezo.  
– Sakura... creo que tiene una pesadilla pero no consigo despertarla –se explicó apenada.

Se levantó, siguiendo a Temari entre la penumbra de la mansión. La joven se detuvo ante una puerta y entró silenciosa, él la siguió. En la cama sollozaba la joven, aún perdida en alguna imagen interior extraña. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama, Temari encendió la lámpara del buró y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

– Sakura –dijo con suavidad, posando una mano sobre su hombro.  
– No –gimió ella, apartándose del contacto.  
– Sakura, es un sueño –repitió, sacudiéndola por los hombros.

Sollozos quebrados en la oscuridad que la aferraba.

Kakashi suspiró y canalizó un poco de chakra hacia sus manos y las colocó sobre la cabeza de ella, era probable que le causara una jaqueca, pero en los sueños demasiado profundos no había otra opción, excepto el agua fría, pero dudaba que fuera bien recibido. Escuchó los pasos de Temari regresando. Una ligera sacudida estremeció el cuerpo de Sakura y abrió los ojos.

– Estaba, es-taba, sonó tan...  
– Shh, era sólo un mal sueño Sakura –dijo él, viendo el desconcierto en la mirada perdida de Sakura.

Presionó su mano con la suya, tratando de calmarla, el llanto seco de un sueño desesperado fue sustituido por lágrimas y espasmos. Temari le tendió la taza con su extraña mezcla de hierbas y él la tomó, Temari se acercó para ayudarla a sentarse. Kakashi le puso la taza entre los temblorosos dedos, la ayudó a sostenerla y ella tomó un sorbo, frunciendo el ceño ante el sabor.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó aturdida.  
– Temari me llamó.  
– ¿Te sientes mejor Sakura? –preguntó Temari.  
– Sí, gracias.  
– No podía despertarte, supongo que estabas demasiado agotada. Me retiro –dijo Temari, y tomando la taza de las manos de Sakura, salió de la habitación.  
– ¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
– Soy medi-nin Kakashi-sensei –contestó ahogando un sollozo.  
– Lo sé.

Sakura aún estaba luchando con la dualidad de salvar vidas o terminar con ellas. Aún no había equilibrado la ecuación.

La abrazó, dejando que se desahogara, porque era mejor así, soltar de una vez todo el desagrado dirigido a sí mismo por ir contra la propia naturaleza, que dejarlo acumularse y fermentar en pilas de amargura. Era un primer paso para aprender a aceptar los fragmentos dispersos que formaban la totalidad del ser, las partes buenas y las partes malas. Un shinobi siempre tenía arrepentimientos, muchos, miles de ellos, y aprender a lidiar con ellos era un proceso que exigía aceptar el dolor del alma y la culpa y dejarlos pasar, porque retenerlos era demasiado peligroso.

***************

Temari estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de la isleta de la cocina, bebiendo un té, el sueño asustado por la crisis de Sakura. Vio a Kakashi derrumbarse sobre uno de los bancos frente a ella y le tendió una taza, vertiendo el contenido de la tetera.

– ¿Primera muerte? –preguntó, él tan sólo asintió, acunando la taza entre sus manos– ¿está dormida?  
– La dejé en cuanto se calmó. Necesita su silencio.

Kakashi no era un ninja particularmente religioso, aunque solía ir a decir una plegaria ante la piedra conmemorativa. Aunque más que plegaria era una plática silenciosa con amigos desaparecidos cuyas ausencias lamentaba, en parte porque extrañaba la fortaleza que sus presencias proporcionaran en algún momento de su vida.

Temari lo miró sorprendida cuando él le preguntó si había algún templo cercano donde pudiera ir a elevar alguna plegaria. La llegada de Sakura a la cocina los hizo volver la cabeza. Se paró junto a ellos, envuelta en una de las cobijas de su cama, los ojos aún enrojecidos y algo hinchados.

– También me gustaría ir, Kakashi-sensei.

Los condujo en silencio por largos pasillos hasta una especie de capilla anexa al complejo principal. Era un lugar pequeño, probablemente familiar, pero ambos lo agradecieron. Temari se inclinó respetuosamente frente al altar y los otros dos la imitaron, encendiendo cada uno un incienso.

"_Míranos Kami, dos adultos crecidos con temor a una relación. Tememos al mañana y nos olvidamos de vivir el hoy, demasiado conscientes de que somos peregrinos en este mundo extraño. Y no queremos aferrarnos a nada porque sabemos que tenemos que dejarlo. ¿Acaso no somos patéticos? Ni siquiera podemos admitir que somos capaces de amar". _Kakashi depositó el incienso sobre el altar y se retiró.

****************

Partir es siempre una cosa difícil. Te vas para poder volver y apreciar los cambios que tu ausencia dejó. Pero siempre existe la expectación de lo que puede suceder, de lo que puede ser diferente.

Kakashi entró por la ventana de la habitación del hospital muy temprano antes de su partida, Chita movió la cabeza, divertida por el hecho de que el hombre estaba recuperando su natural aversión a las puertas, es decir, regresando a la normalidad. Se paró a los pies de la cama.

– ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que lo hablara con alguien?  
– Sí. ¿Lo hiciste?  
– Lo estoy haciendo...  
– No era a eso a lo que me refería, es decir, no quería que te sintieras...  
– Shh. Ese día pensaba en algo que presencié hace tiempo, una escena que se repetía con insistencia, principalmente cuando estaba contigo.  
– ¿Y?  
– Llegué a una conclusión.

Una larga pausa, en que ella lo miraba, esperando que continuara. Kakashi desvió la mirada al piso rascándose la cabeza abstraídamente.

– ¿Piensas decírmela durante mi tiempo de vida?  
– Maa... ¡siempre tan impaciente!  
– No leo la mente Kakashi.  
– Ya... ya. Eran dos jóvenes, uno frente al otro, indecisos de expresar sus sentimientos, sin saber cómo despedirse. Al final, quien decidió mostrar su amor fue el que yo menos esperaba.  
– ¿Dos jóvenes enamorados?  
– No exactamente. No en ese sentido. Mi conclusión fue que el amor toma muchas formas. Y... Naruto te mataría si pensaras eso de él –agitó un acusador dedo frente a ella.  
– Idiota.  
– También te amo.

****************

**Konoha.**

– ¡Bienvenidos! –exclamó Kotetsu sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras registraba los accesos sobre la bitácora. Kakashi levantó la mano como saludo.  
– ¿Misión exitosa? –preguntó Izumo.  
– Por supuesto –contestó Sakura.  
– Y les trajo un regalito –añadió Kakashi sonriendo, asomando la nariz por encima de su libraco de Icha-Icha.  
– ¿De verdad? –contestaron ambos, casi a la vez.  
– No lo olvidé –dijo Sakura extendiendo una caja hacia ellos.  
– Aunque si yo fuera ustedes, no lo comentaría con nadie –dijo Kakashi en tono confidencial, inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

Ambos se pusieron muy nerviosos, indecisos de tomar la caja de manos de Sakura.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Kakashi? –preguntó Kotetsu, algo atribulado.  
– Cuando Gaara-sama descubra que desaparecieron sus galletas no estará feliz –dijo moviendo la cabeza para enfatizar su afirmación– no no señor...  
– Ehh Sakura-san, sería mejor si...  
– Sobre todo sus galletas favoritas de vainilla con chispas de chocolate –continuó Kakashi chasqueando la lengua a la vez que movía tristemente la cabeza como si estuviera ya de luto por ellos.  
– Creo que Kotetsu está rechazando tu regalo –dijo Izumo, soltando una alegre carcajada.  
– Su regalo, es para los dos, aquí se los dejo –dijo Sakura depositando la caja sobre el escritorio.  
– Maa pero si son sabrosas y podrán disfrutarlas antes de...

Antes que pudiera seguir atormentando al pobre Kotetsu, Sakura arrastró a Kakashi fuera de la escena del crimen tomándolo de la manga.

– Kakashi-sensei... eres perverso –dijo Sakura por lo bajo– ¡no le hagan caso, Gaara-sama las envió para ustedes! –gritó por sobre su hombro.

Era cierto. Gaara descubrió a Temari separando un par de las misteriosas cajas de galletas que aparecían ante su oficina cada mañana. Cuando le preguntó sobre su súbito interés, ya que toda la familia Sabaku estaba verdaderamente harta de comer galletas, le explicó que Sakura había prometido llevarle algunas a un par de chuunin de Konoha. Entonces él, ante el asombro de su hermana, se apresuró a ayudarla a empacarlas en una caja más grande, entregándosela a Sakura.

* * *

**Epílogo.**

El alivio que sintió Tsunade ante el regreso de Kakashi y Sakura fue evidente. Le informaron a detalle los resultados durante una larga tarde. El temperamento de la sannin reventando ocasionalmente para gran daño de la oficina y futuro desaliento de Shizune. Hasta Ton-ton salió huyendo por los pasillos tratando de ponerse a salvo.

Sakura se despidió de ambos dirigiéndose a descansar, tomando nota mental de pasar a visitar a Shikamaru para que la pusiera al corriente de los avances sobre la nota dejada por Jiraiya.

– Intentaban usarla como cebo –dijo Kakashi cuando se quedaron a solas.  
– Y lo consiguieron, hicimos exactamente lo que querían que hiciéramos. ¡Eso me cabrea! –apretó ambos puños, el rostro crispado en una furiosa mueca– Tal vez no debí...  
– Tenzô me dejó entrever que hay algo más en todo esto. También lo creo, no es tan sólo una pobre conspiración contra mí.  
– Luchar contra el Consejo es bastante espinoso, Kakashi.  
– No estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Danzô actuó por su propia cuenta, el resto del Consejo no está involucrado, como tampoco lo está Mizu no Kuni. Pero es muy posible que haya algo más oculto en sus acciones.  
– ¿Alguna idea?  
– No tengo suficiente información.  
– Ni yo. Pero creo que esto es la punta del iceberg...  
– Estamos navegando a ciegas. Raíz es muy inconspicua.  
– ¿Tal vez hablar con Sai?  
– Sai está bajo las órdenes directas de Danzô, desconozco los procedimientos de Raíz para asegurar la lealtad de sus subalternos, pero dudo que sean poca cosa.  
– Entonces sólo nos queda esperar y defendernos como podamos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando las pequeñas tazas para sake ya vacías, cansados por los acontecimientos y preocupados por lo que deparara el futuro.

Tsunade sonrió débilmente. Le preocupaba la tendencia manifiesta de Homura y Utatane en apoyar las duras intervenciones de Danzô en la política interna y no por primera vez maldijo el momento en que permitió que Jiraiya y Naruto la convencieran de tomar el puesto. La habían nominado como segunda opción, cierto, pero como _segunda opción después de Jiraiya,_ no de Danzô.

Se sentía vieja, mucho más allá de sus verdaderos años. Y con los años las pérdidas tenían la mala costumbre de acumularse, una sobre la otra, inefablemente. Se paró ante el ventanal que mostraba el panorama del anochecer de Konoha, apoyando las manos sobre el alféizar, observando las luces que comenzaban a apagarse poco a poco indicando el inicio del reposo de civiles y ninjas por igual. Sintió a Kakashi pararse a su lado cruzado de brazos, sumido en su propia contemplación, una compañía silenciosa que ella agradecía.

Kakashi no sabía lo que el destino les tenía preparado, pero por ahora, en este momento al menos, Momo estaba fuera de peligro protegida por sus aliados de Suna, él y Sakura habían regresado cansados, pero sanos y salvos y Naruto estaba en el lugar más seguro del mundo. Dentro de todo el caos a su alrededor, esos hechos eran su remanso de paz.

_**Finis.**_

_**N.A.**_ A todos ustedes que han seguido el fic de principio a fin, muchas gracias, espero se hayan entretenido un rato.  
Gracias por tus reviews ANBU-INU, realmente me animaban el día.


End file.
